The Reconciliation
by Wittmann the Tiger Ace
Summary: This story starts nine years after Keitaro takes ownership of the Hinata. Naru leaves in a snit because she doesn't want him around, but time has her do a re-think and she wants to apologize to him and the others. It seems that she still loves him. Keitaro x Harem with Naru added later, Haruka x Noriyasu. Rated M for yuri situations and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

The Reconciliation  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu. This story is for fun.

Author's notes: This is a complete re-vamping of a story that I did a while back and pulled for obvious reasons. It was badly written and edited when it was originally posted. But, I liked the idea of doing a story that was closer to the original canon by Akamatsu-san. So I found the zip file that it was stored on and as stated I did a major re-write on it. I've added a few naughty bits as well as gotten rid of the bad syntax, spelling and redundancies.

Plus this story's opening premise has also been changed, that is to say, Naru left on her own accord and wasn't evicted when Keitaro took over as owner/manager of the Hinata. Also, I decided to make Keitaro a lot smarter and much less gullible than he was in the original story. Hey, he still has his quirks, because he is Keitaro after all.

Keitaro and the girls are also extremely affectionate with each. The girls themselves are also this way with each other too.

Summary: First of all, this version of Urashima Keitaro has a spine. Never did he think that he could be so wrong in loving the one whom he thought fate had chosen for him. After a major heartbreak, some very special ladies that have always been there help him when he needs it. And this is just the beginning of his love life. Plus, when kindness and a forgiving heart are extended, take it and begin to live again.

Timeline- Begins summer 2008- to include those lovely gadgets we find that we cannot live without today.

Warning: very bad to severe raunchy language, very adult situations, ecchi, possible violence, Yuri situations, and mayhem.

Ages of major Characters:  
Urashima Keitaro-29  
Konno Mitsune 'Kitsune'-28  
Urashima Kanako-25 / Kuro, the black cat is her pet. It can talk and acts as her familiar.  
Sara MacDougal-18  
Otohime Mutsumi-29  
Maehara Shinobu-22  
Aoyama Motoko-24  
Urashima Noriyasu, formerly Seta-39  
Urashima Haruka-36  
Kaolla Su-23/ Tama, the flying Hot Springs turtle was originally a gift from Mutsumi to Keitaro. Kaolla takes care of her now.  
Maeda Ema-18 / Leon, the chameleon is her pet.  
Narusegawa Naru-26  
Aoyama Tsuruko-36  
Urashima Hinata-80  
Otohime Natsumi-51

Part of this chapter is snippets and snapshots of events leading up to the main story. Also, many of the participants in this story are only partially OOC.

-Chapter 1- Reality sometimes stinks until you open your eyes-

To this day Urashima Keitaro thinks about the brunette who, according to a long held belief by him, was supposed to be his 'promise girl' and make him happy for life. But karma and events happen to throw his plans into turmoil after Naru leaves the Hinata in a snit because she can't have her own way. And that is, not to have Keitaro as Kanrinin of the Hinata.

He could have evicted her, but he is too kind to do this. It takes him a few years and the love of some very special women to let her go. _Though he's never truly forgotten Naru or let her go. _

With his families' resources he sees to it that she can get a good position after she gets her own degree from Toudai. He promises that someday, though he has a harem already, the bad-tempered brunette beauty will be back in his life. You see, true love never dies. _At least this is the way he sees it._

Around the old Hinata Inn some happiness has returned in good ways. It hasn't always like this as many trials and a lot of hard work not only has gone into the large building, but also into the people who live here.

But, where should this story start? First of all, let's find out what everyone has been up to in the almost nine years since Naru's departure:

Having received his Doctorate in Archaeology Keitaro smiles after the Tokyo University Chancellor hands it to him. Though Keitaro feels a little empty when the one he originally loves isn't here at the ceremony, he is still very grateful for the ones that are on this great day in his life. New loves come to the reception with him when he gets his advanced degree and then they celebrate in style with him afterwards.

For the next two years Keitaro allows his heart to heal by driving himself relentlessly almost to the point of physical and mental exhaustion on a few occasions.

Late on with his Master's program studies, the Hinata re-build going on and then Turtle Temple sites to explore, Keitaro finds that he has little time to think about what might have been.

Mutsumi moves in a short time after Naru leaves, the Okinawan helps fill a huge hole that was ripped into his heart. She, along with Kitsune, becomes his lover, sounding board, his shoulder to cry on and his pillar of strength as he treks on through his schooling and Kanrinin responsibilities. Mutsumi is a Registered Nurse at the Tokyo University Hospital. She works in the Children's Ward because she has a soft spot in her heart for the kids who are there long term. She is hurt by her oldest friend leaving the way she does from the Hinata and is still trying to understand why to this day. She maintains a good relationship with the brunette as Naru teaches at a suburban private high school academy after also graduating from Toudai. Mutsumi bides her time patiently until Keitaro and Naru makeup. _(?)_

When he becomes melancholy on expedition Sara sits near Keitaro and listens to his tales of what he has translated from other sites. The girl stops abusing him as she comes to understand his sadness about being separated from the ones you love. After a while, Sara no longer calls him a dork and starts to call him Kei-kun. She also begins to fall in love with him after developing a crush on him when she is twelve.

Motoko also grows up a lot developing her own major crush on Keitaro, but then someone else catches her eye although he's not totally forgotten. She changes her tune when Kanako arrives at the Hinata and not in a bad way either. The tall Samurai woman has become a successful romance author writing about events around the Hinata as a background and using a pen name. When she enters Toudai she thinks seriously about entering their Law School, but after much deliberation with Keitaro decides on the Letters Department after he discovers her writings. She is truly astonished at how much he likes all of her romances, even though they're all about him. She concentrates on both her University studies and her writing because they make her quite well off in her own right.

Kaolla Su enters Toudai at the age of sixteen after taking the entrance exam and gets a perfect score on it. She even shows the University exam board that there are two major mistakes on the test. Kaolla enter the Robotics and Mechanical Engineering School she also re-wrote most of their theories on practical robotics and n-gram insertions which causes a major leap forward for the schools programs. This causes consternation with her professors and fellow students as well as in foreign schools. When she has to defend both her Master's and Doctoral thesis' she is so far ahead of her proctors that she was awarded her full doctorate at age twenty-one.

Ema moves in and Kaolla helps with her studies. Her grades improve a lot and the Hinata genius has had a lot of fun listening to her conspiracy theories to the point of setting up her first website for her. She and Ema develop a very close relationship which has become romantic over the last couple of years.

Sara, as was said earlier, has become quite friendly with Keitaro. When she is accepted into Toudai Sara doesn't go into the School of Sciences' like her father. She has a long talk with him about going to the Arts School because Keitaro says that she is an excellent artist. She has drawing pads and canvasses filled with the events at digs and the doings around the Hinata that have led to some major awards at school, local along with national competitions and she has public showings of her works too. Her art graces the walls of her former High School, the Toudai Science building and even the main Administration Building.

Noriyasu has given Sara his blessing because he wants nothing more than her to be happy.

She has also become absolutely gorgeous when her American genes kick in during puberty. This does not go unnoticed by Keitaro and she freely gives him her gift when they were on an expedition some two years.

Shinobu, not wanting to leave her beloved Sempai goes to Toudai also. The petit chef of the Hinata enters the Culinary Program in the School of Arts. She wants to be a certified chef because Keitaro promises that when everything is re-built, she will run the kitchen at the new Hinata Restaurant.

She knows he always keeps his word and so she commutes with the resident students to school to learn her craft.

Unknown to others, she has already given herself to Keitaro and has absolutely no regrets about it, even if she has to share him. _To this day this event is the happiest moment in her life._

Noriyasu and Haruka by the way, thought a lot together about settling down in Hinata City. After the birth of their son Keiichiro, and with her being pregnant again, they ask Keitaro if they can move into the Annex when it the place is finished. You see, Noriyasu is going to be a resident Toudai professor and Assistant Dean in the Science Department from now on so he wants a more permanent home for his for growing family.

Keitaro is overjoyed to have them as residents here at the Hinata.

Kitsune lets them stay in the Tea Shoppe's upstairs apartment until their place is ready.

Now that he has a family, Noriyasu at Haruka's request, went to a registered driving school and learned how to drive properly. After the lanky professor finally got his license he bought a brand new SUV.

This event in of itself pleases his wife very much. _There will be a lot less destroyed cars, walls and buildings in the Tokyo environs from now on. This also makes Sara very happy too._

Kitsune, well let's just say that neither she nor Keitaro worry about love. Shortly after Keitaro and Naru have their falling out, the two of them start going out with each other in secret so as not to upset the others who also want him. One thing leads to another and they now have a very torrid affair spending quite a few nights together in Haruka's old room sharing some great sex together.

It starts out accidently with them getting drunk at a bar in Tokyo, going to a high end Luxury Motel before stripping each other and fucking until they were silly. Neither of them regrets doing this in the least. They've already passed the stage of being just friends. The two of them only regret the hangover the next morning after they leave the place behind and try to find somewhere to get some breakfast to relieve their dry heaves.

Whenever these two have a moment alone they will kiss with him fondling her large breasts and she will relieve him of a few things, _if you know what I mean_. If they have more time they will run off to somewhere so they can make the bedsprings squeak and try to break the thing. They have most of their sex away from the Hinata because they have a tendency to make a lot of noise and get very rambunctious when horizontally positioned.

It's a good thing that the Urashima know a lot of people because a lot of places have been used.

The Fox Lady has very loud screaming orgasms and calls out his name out a lot when she has sex with Keitaro. She isn't the only one making noise as he growls a lot in the throes of passion. Sometimes their play can get pretty little rough and he's had to pay for a few damaged rooms since they've started fucking.

In Kitsune's normal daily routine she runs a very successful business making the Hinata Tea Shoppe one of the most profitable enterprises in all of Kanagawa Prefecture just behind the Hinata Inn and Restaurant itself. With a promise from her lover the place has been modernized and expanded during the re-construction on his property.

Haruka sees her old place after it is finished and tells the Fox that she's very proud of her.

When the Tea Shoppe takes off, Kitsune pays off all of her old debts and tells all of her old bookies to fuck off. When they hear she is with the Urashima Group, no one dares to retaliate against her for being rude the way she is with them.

Kitsune is safe, happy and in love. She knows too that now she has some very heavy competition from the other residents of the Hinata. Some of the other residents blatantly show Keitaro a lot of things that constantly blow his mind.

Before Naru left none of the others here would have bothered to even think about attracting him, but now that she is gone from the picture, he's fair game and may the best woman win.

Well, Kitsune got his virginity and she is very smug about this.

When all of this started, she was twenty and he was twenty-one, so it's about high time that they got some before exploding. Both Keitaro and Kitsune constantly reeked of hormones. Keitaro has even re-built a small cabin on the property back in the woods so he can sneak out for an evening of good hard raw fucking with her and later, the others.

Soon afterwards Noriyasu, Haruka and little Keiichiro move in upstairs in the Tea Shoppe, so the two know now have to go somewhere else if they want to get laid. So the cabin is the perfect place as the woods muffle her screams perfectly.

Kanako, well she believes something is definitely up between her beloved 'Onii-chan' and the Fox Lady. The two lovers have eluded all attempts to catch them in the act of either having sex or just making out.

Even Kuro her cat can't find them and he's good at finding anything.

Be that as it may, the 'dark sister' has a lot of patience and she'll wait for the proper moment.

Kanako is a genius having graduated from a private high school at fifteen, but unlike Kaolla she hates mechanical things even though she has a top of the line cell phone and laptop computer in her room. She majors in Business at Toudai receiving the Japanese equivalent of an MBA at twenty. Kanako uses her genius to make the Urashima clan more wealthy and prosperous even in Japan's down-turned economy bringing her adopted family back to the status it once enjoyed.

She knows that all of the other residents are in love with Keitaro but something else comes up to distract her from worrying about this.

Kanako and Motoko get together one night to see if they can come up with a plan to attract his attention for themselves. Their plan misfires terribly and they end up attracting each other, soon afterwards they start to share a room. She can't help herself as she had fallen hopelessly in love with the Samurai girl and vice versa. They find that as their relationship blossoms, Keitaro enters less and less as a topic in their talks.

They let the others fight over him.

But, that is only part of it. She likes to say now that she's a lesbian because of her relationship with the younger Aoyama but, she soon learns to be honest with herself and she allows only her precious 'Onii-chan' to have sex with her.

Motoko has also given herself to him on many occasions.

Kanako has to have him and only him. No other man has ever measured up to him and Keitaro is the only man who she will be intimate with. Like Kitsune, their tryst can be quite rough on occasions.

Ema and her pet chameleon Leon later on settle in very comfortably at the Hinata as the new residents. She moves here with the belief that her lot in life will improve for the better. _And things do beyond her wildest imaginings as will shall see. _Her grades go up dramatically as she now has quite a few Toudai students to study with. She graduates third in her class making her parents very happy after a poor start.

But something happens to this skinny, flat-chested girl after a short time as a resident. By her second and middle year of High School Ema fills out rather rapidly and in some great ways. She more than rivals Kitsune, Mutsumi and even Sara for bust size putting on the goddess as she has a little bit of a late bloom.

An odd thing happens when Ema's tits get as huge as they do, she begins to lactate and sometimes her milk comes out rather heavily. Keitaro and Kaolla try to help her by gently squeezing the excess out for her. She goes to a doctor about her condition who tells her it's a rare but tells Ema it's nothing to worry about.

Ema falls in love with Keitaro almost at first sight. She likes his quiet manner and the fact when she does blossom finds out personally what a great lover he is. She also finds out to her dismay that she liked girls too. Kaolla and later on Kanako are her female lovers.

We will discover more secrets later.

-Now that we have the introductions out of the way, we can begin our story-

Everything is finally coming together as the rebuilding projects are finally complete. Keitaro and Kanako oversee the move of the residents from the Hinata back to the new Annex that will be their new home.

Noriyasu and Keitaro handle the heavy stuff that the women have to move. They mostly have just their personal belongings to put into their new rooms.

The women love that the Annex rooms have all new furnishing and private bathrooms.

Shinobu, though the most petit, lends a hand to the men along with Kitsune and Mutsumi now that the really big stuff has been moved.

Everyone marvels at how large and modern the place looks. _It is larger than the Hinata, which is a fairly big building in of itself._

They are standing right now in the onsen area noticing how much more room this one has compared to the Hinata's. It has a retractable roof put on over it so everyone can enjoy it come rain, shine or cold weather. The new shower, changing and picnic areas all have state of the art amenities such as Satellite TV, charcoal BBQ grill, built-in outside dishwasher, and even a fresh water swimming pool made from water diverted from the huge cold water spring that the Hinata Hill is also famous for.

Shinobu loves the modern kitchen built in to the Annex, with professional grade appliances and plenty of room for her to work her culinary magic in. The dining room is absolutely marvelous with a large traditional short table and plenty of new legless chairs to sit on.

They walk into the Annex common room and see the big staircase to the right. The common room, the couches and chairs are all first rate, the fireplace is very beautiful and there's a large flat screen TV on the wall that pleases everyone standing here.

The bedrooms on the downstairs floor are smaller than the couples' rooms upstairs except for a large apartment at the other end of the main complex.

Larger rooms are put upstairs with interconnecting balconies facing out with stairways leading to the onsen and other amenities down below.

Keitaro had spared no expense into making their new home comfortable for all of the people living here.

The last thing they do is to check the laundry area. Shinobu absolutely loves this: plenty of washers, dryers, a built in ironing board and even a built-in elevator to bring wet laundry to the roof to be air dried on sunny days.

He also has a tunnel bored into the hillside to facilitate elevators for both the Hinata and the Annex which will save the residents and guests from always having to climb the steps if they don't want to. With Hinata Hill already honeycombed by many tunnels that have been made throughout the centuries it is easy to put in the proper equipment and use some of the existing shafts for the lifts. He thanks Granny for the suggestion and Kaolla for the major designs on the equipment used for the project.

Haruka, Noriyasu and little Keiichiro move into the Annex rear apartment. It is large and is built specifically for them by Keitaro. The whole of the first floor on that side of the Annex belongs to them now.

Motoko and Kanako choose a large room on the second floor in one of the corners putting in a double-sized futon for them and a small bed for Kuro.

Kaolla takes a room on the opposite end and she has some interesting 'toys' in it. The resident mechanical genius puts in a small pond for her friend Tama-chan to live in.

Ema's room is next to Kaolla's and she has her friend put in a small tree so Leon can have his own living space.

Keitaro, Kitsune, Mutsumi and Sara also choose rooms on the second floor.

Shinobu takes up residence on the ground floor to be next to the kitchen.

-A week after the move, Sara is on the prowl-

Kitsune is not feeling well suffering from a severe case of PMS. She stays in her room on those days letting her manager run the shop because since she's cut back on her drinking she turns very nasty without any notice. Her language is quite filthy and it will bring tears to your eyes if you're the target of one of her vicious verbal assaults.

"Son-of-a-bitch, why does this have to happen now?" asks a whiny Kitsune rhetorically in her room late at night.

Everyone knows that Kitsune can go from zero to bitch in less than five seconds so she is avoided during these times.

Kitsune sends an e-mail to Shinobu in her kitchen asking if she can have her meals delivered to her room for the next few days.

Shinobu understands her friend's feelings after having witnessed personally how filthy her friend's mouth can get when the Fox is ripping someone to shreds.

No one, and I mean no one, ever wants to be on the end of Kitsune's tongue when she gets angry.

Keitaro though goes to see his lover on these days and tries to bring comfort to his first lover during her period. She cries a lot of tears on his shoulders and he stays many nights with her until she falls asleep in his arms.

Sara goes by Kitsune's room as she heads to the onsen for a morning soak. She sees the Fox Lady's period as a big opportunity to get closer to Keitaro since his favorite lover isn't available right now.

'I hope Kei-kun isn't too busy today. Shit, I can really use him right now' thinks Sara. Before heading into the Hinata she wants to wear the perfect thing to attract his eye this morning. She decides to wear a halter and go braless because she knows that Keitaro likes to play with her huge tits.

This is what Sara sees when she steps into the backdoor of the Hinata:

The refurbished Hinata Inn is a very busy place and the summer business season is just starting up in earnest. The place is booked solid with no open weekends until fall. Kanako notices that they have bookings straight through to the middle of October, which is a while after the main tourist season.

Shinobu is also extremely busy with her Kitchen staff turning out their great cuisine in the much expanded kitchen and dining room areas. With her in charge the place has built a reputation for having the finest food in all of the Tokyo environs. The petit chef keeps it this way to always please the man she loves. Their dining room facility has both a large buffet area as well as a full menu service that caters to all guests, both diners and holiday goers.

Shinobu has asked Kanako about switching over to a 'reservations only' restaurant at night and on the weekends because of the sheer volume of business. Kanako will ask her 'Onii-chan' about this when she gets her next opportunity to do so.

Haruka is in the main office and a meeting is in progress. She is helping her cousins get all of their procedures organized for a procedure manual.

Kaolla, who is also here, has set up the security systems and all of the computers programs. She is telling the others about her new plans for expanding the capacity of the mainframes and provides the plans for Keitaro and Kanako's perusal. The 'mad genius' also provides new radios, touch screen cell phones, PDA's, a GPS system for getting around the country, and technical support for all of those devices. Plus, she has the technical stuff done so the others can organize their employee manuals without any glitches or download problems.

Keitaro sits in his office going over all of the business from the meeting that has just concluded.

Haruka, Shinobu, Kaolla and Kanako have just left the office as Sara slips in unnoticed. She sees that Keitaro is looking at something on-line trying to relax after one of his many meetings that he has already had this morning. _His days almost never seem to end as one blurs right into the next one._

Whatever it is he's quite into it because he never hears Sara come in and head towards him.

Sara's heart is pounding and her hands start to sweat as she is now behind him. She doesn't know if she should wait for him to turn around to acknowledge her or if she should surprise him by draping her arms over the front of him and kiss him.

She goes for the latter squashing her huge breasts into his back and nibbles on his left ear while she hugs him behind.

"Oh Kami that feels so good, Sara-chan" says Keitaro. He always enjoys having his ears nibbled on by one the women in his life. He turns swiveling around in his chair to look at the gorgeous woman who is doing these marvelous things to his him and getting him aroused. Keitaro smiles and pulls Sara into his lap before she proceeds to give him a scorcher of a French-kiss.

She loves the fact that Keitaro wraps his arms around her slender waist and returns the kiss. It is becoming very smoky between the two as their tongues twirl.

Sara feels something very large growing under her gorgeous ass so she wriggles around a little bit which tortures him somewhat. She moans when he begins to fondle one of her huge breasts through her top. The blonde is also enjoying what she feels underneath her because Keitaro is now huge and won't be happy until he is deep inside of her body.

"Sara-chan, I've been so busy lately that I almost forgot how good of a kisser you are" says Keitaro smiling at his young lover. They touch foreheads.

"Kei-kun, if you'd tear yourself away from work sometime I'd do a lot more than just kiss you" says Sara with a fake pout.

She smiles when he reaches his hand under her mini-skirt and begins to finger her. She has on a thong which is easily moved aside.

Sara moans.

"Damn Kei-kun, I want you to fuck me" says Sara gasping.

"I can't now, Sara-chan. So to make it up to you how about we go dancing tonight? Let's say about seven" says Keitaro. He smiles as he puts another finger inside of her.

This causes Sara to just about turn to mush as she has an orgasm.

Keitaro's hand is drenched because Sara is a heavy squirter.

"I'd love that Kei-kun. We haven't gone dancing in a couple of months" said an ecstatic Sara after catching her breath. She knows what will come afterwards.

She hops off of his lap and takes care of his other needs by giving him a deep-throated blow job before wiping her chin off after he unloads. She has become very good at doing this having time to practice on Keitaro over the past two years.

With this accomplished Sara leaves Keitaro's office after doing up his zipper. She heads back to the Annex after a last kiss to pick out her dress and shoes she'll wear when she goes out dancing with her lover tonight.

This leaves Keitaro to wipe the stupid grin off of his face before he can deal with anything else around here.

"Shit" is all he can say after dealing with Sara. But if this is all he has to bitch about, well then...

-Meanwhile, on the other side of Tokyo-

A beautiful young woman is cleaning her small apartment and waits for an old friend to stop by here after work. There is not much to tidy up because this place is usually ruthlessly spotless.

But this person has something special on her mind to discuss with her friend. You see, Naru is a teacher who enjoys being at the school where she is at. It's a private academy where upper income based children go to receive a good start before transitioning over to University. She teaches on the high school side of the academy and to her just being there is very rewarding. But, she believes something is missing in her life though and that is what she wants to discuss with her friend.

Knock! Knock!

"Coming, be right there" says Naru as a smile comes on her face. She come to her small foyer and opens the front door.

"Mutsumi, how are you? Come in. Come in" she says in a friendly voice. She takes her friends arm after the Mutsumi takes off her shoes and puts on some slippers.

"Excellent Naru, this is a very nice place you have and such a beautiful neighborhood too" gushes the Okinawan at how Naru has her place decorated. Naru has little tokens scattered around her place from where she has visited in travels around the country.

This is the first time Mutsumi has been here to her apartment though they've e-mailed each other for a long time.

"Thanks, Mutsumi" says Naru. The two sit on together on the couch in her main room.

A pitcher of iced tea is sitting on a tray with two glasses and some light snacks. Naru pours the tea and she asks "how's Kei-kun and the others?" getting right to the heart of the matter. She is now of a mindset to have the others forgive her for being such a bitch all those years ago, as well as settle things with Keitaro too.

"Well, where to start" says Mutsumi "people first then: I'm a nurse in the Children's Ward at Tokyo University Hospital; Kei-kun got his Doctoral Degree in Archaeology; Noriyasu and Haruka got married, they have a son with a second child on the way; Motoko got into a yuri relationship, what the strange thing though is Motoko's relationship is with Kei-kun's younger 'sister'. Her name's Kanako, you know, the girl that worships him. Well, she still does but took up with the Samurai anyway. Kaolla, well we always thought she liked Kei-kun too, but it seems when a new girl moved in by the name of Ema the two became close friends and now they date quite a lot. Shinobu graduated from the Toudai culinary program and is the head chef at the new Hinata Restaurant which she runs with Kitsune and Kanako. Oh yes, Kaolla also has done a marvelous job on the security and surveillance systems with Motoko being the head of security. She is also teaching at the re-opened dojo with Kanako. Sara, Noriyasu's daughter will be going to the Tokyo U art school after having passed the entrance exam as easily as did Ema." She finishes in her usual breathless manner watching how fascinated Naru is with this news. A lot of it is new to the brunette.

"It sounds like it's been busy at the old place, but what I really want to know is how Kei-kun is doing?" asks Naru. She bites her lower lip and tilts her head down slightly.

"That is a story all of its own" replies the Okinawan "you see Naru-chan, Kei-kun took it hard when you left. He cried and was depressed for quite a while. Kitsune was there and along with Shinobu listened to him, comforting him when he needed it. Later, I stepped in, and when we find out that Sara came into the picture too we all decided to share him by agreement. Yes, the four of us have given ourselves to him freely. I feel bad about telling you about this but you couldn't make up your mind and got way too bad tempered with him back then. So, what do you want to do now all these years later Naru?"

Naru doesn't really know what to think about all of this information. She almost starts to cry when she thinks that Keitaro truly has forgotten about her. The tears form on the edge of her beautiful eyes and sobs start to hit her. She leans into Mutsumi and cries as the Okinawan wraps the brunette in her arms.

"Naru, all may not be lost, you and Kei-kun both have come a long way. If you were to come to the Hinata I'm sure that he and the others will forgive you" says Mutsumi as she is trying to comfort her oldest friend.

"I'd like that very much Mutsumi" Naru says pulling back so she can look into Mutsumi's eyes.

"So, enough about the Hinata crew, how are you doing Naru?" asks Mutsumi in return and is interested in what she has to say.

"After I left the Hinata, Mutsumi, I went home. My mother accepted me back with open arms and was glad to have me back. My step-sister Mei was great in helping me settle down by just being there and listening to me rant for a while. My step-father was a great shoulder to cry on and he was very supportive. So, since I did not have the distractions of the Hinata anymore school was all I concentrated on. I didn't date at all as I told a spoiled rich baka by the name Sakata Kentaro to 'fuck off'. My Toudai studies were my life and I had very little else on my plate at that time. It was actually a very good time for me as it helped me to grow up. Also on a happy note, Mei graduated both junior and senior high school with top honors making it into Tokyo U on her first try. She's also just received her degree and is going for her Master's in Chemistry. After I graduated from there I applied for a teaching position at a private co-ed academy that had an opening. Surprisingly, I was accepted to be on their staff by the school's Principal and the Chairman of the Board. Must be that I graduated from Tokyo U with honors, who knows? I now teach second and third year English and Japanese. I moved into this apartment shortly afterwards, got a car and travel a lot on my free weekends. That's about all there is" says Naru. Her tears have dried and a smile has returned to her lovely face.

"Good, good, it's great to see that you've got a handle on things along with a good job. But I've got to ask one thing though, did you ever learn to reign in that vicious temper of yours Na-chan?" asks Mutsumi matter-of-factly and using a familiar honorific.

"Yeah, I did finally" answers Naru happily "I was taking a psychology course in my second year at Toudai which was taught by an older board certified psychiatrist. After grading one of my exams said he could help me because he saw that I was having some anger issues. The Sensei was retiree from that profession and said he'd help me for free if I had the time. I consented as he patiently listened to all of my rants and diatribes on how I blamed everyone else for what was happening in my life instead of just living it. He taught me to how center myself through Buddhist teachings. So later I converted to Buddhism even though I had been brought up a Roman Catholic and since that time I haven't lost my temper once."

"That'll help you a lot in reconciling with Kei-kun and the others too. I, for one, am glad to hear how you have put the old Naru to rest and that a new Naru has come out. Maybe you could come with me sometime to the Hinata when you're ready and we'll see Kei-kun together. Okay Naru" Mutsumi says smiling. She hugs Naru who returns it.

"I want that more than anything, even if it's just to close a painful chapter in my life" says a very happy brunette.

For the rest of their visit together the two talk of lighter matters about the Inn, their respective jobs and Naru's apartment.

-Nightclub, on the edge of Tokyo-

The music is very loud as certain western-looking blonde goddess dances extremely close to a handsome Japanese man at a popular and exclusive nightclub in downtown Tokyo. They are let in because the owner is extremely grateful to Keitaro when he had Kaolla upgrade all of club owner's security and computer needs for a very reasonable price.

Plus, the Urashima group funded the club's new sound system and dance floor.

Keitaro just purchase a brand new 2009 BMW™ sports car and drove Sara to the club in style.

Their special night is only just beginning.

Sara looks absolutely stunning in her dark blue halter mini-dress _(Keitaro's favorite color)_ and a pair of stiletto heels in the same color. She has his eyes worshipping her the whole time they're together out on the dance floor. Sara always enjoys dancing with Keitaro and gyrates around the dance floor knowing that he is also watching her huge boobs bounce around. She smiles and feels kind of smug because that's what she is looking for this evening.

In the dark and the noise on the main floor Keitaro and Sara grope, fondle and kiss each other just like those that are around them.

She likes having her huge boobs played with by him because tonight they are very sensitive making her very horny. Her thong is already soaked through for the second time today.

"You look absolutely stunning in that dress Sara-chan" Keitaro says staring at her beautiful body. They headed back to their table after the first set of dance tunes is complete.

"Thanks Kei-kun, Kitsune helped me pick this out when we went shopping last week" she says kissing his cheek before they sit down.

They order drinks when the hostess came by.

Sara has all most of the men and quite a few of the women just drooling over her gorgeous presence, but her eyes are only on her Kei-kun.

Dancing together causes these two feel free and lovey-dovey. She is also hoping to spend the night after this thanking and pleasuring her man for taking her out.

Their drinks are delivered.

"Kei-kun, thanks for tonight, I'm having a lot of fun" says Sara sipping her Marguerite.

"You're welcome Sara-chan. It's been too long since I've done this with anyone. Thanks for getting me away from that fucking office" Keitaro says before swigging his beer and smiling at Sara.

"We're here now and I want to dance a lot more with you before this night is over" says Sara running her hand over his turgid member causing him to turn slightly red and gasp.

"Sara-chan" hisses Keitaro quietly. Sara is now pulling at him vigorously under the table.

"Aw, is my Kei-kun thinking dirty thoughts about me" Sara says teasingly in his ear. She gives his erection another gentle squeeze at the same time.

"Sara-chan, you're in a lot of trouble later on. Thanks to you getting me like this I'm going fuck you silly and when I'm done you won't be able to walk straight tomorrow morning" says Keitaro with a sly tone to his voice, one that he's picked up from Kitsune.

He takes Sara's hand leading her back on the floor for another round of dancing and boob watching.

"Oh I hope so" responds Sara with a leer kissing his cheek again as the loud music starts back up.

They dance on for quite a while because both of them have a lot of energy to burn off this evening.

-Hours later, at a luxury Hotel-

Speaking of energy to burn, Keitaro and Sara can't strip each other fast enough after getting the key to their room from the Kanrinin who is on duty that evening.

Sara prances around the room for shaking everything that she owns in front of him. She wishes she had a stripper pole so she could show her lover a few of her moves with it, oh well.

After their clothes are off she smiles when she sees him at full attention and what it thinks of her too.

Without a word or preamble she jumps on the bed and he jumps on top of her.

She screams really loud because it's been a while since they've had sex together. Sara cums right away as Keitaro continues to hammer her passage silly. _He said he was going to do it her._

He lasts for a long while before his first release of the evening. She screams her release too.

She lay on the bed with a satisfied look on her face Keitaro had to do something.

Keitaro calls Kanako and tells her that he won't be home tonight. His 'sister' understands.

You see the Urashima clan has many times over the years helped the owners of this fine establishment with financing when they've needed to modernize this place every few years.

Keitaro also uses this place with Kitsune, Shinobu and Mutsumi when they need to get away from the Hinata for a while and recharge their batteries.

It also helps that the Management and Staff are very discreet about his liaisons, so he continues to patronize this place.

He has taken Sara to the most exclusive Hotel on the west side of Tokyo and they are given the bridal suite for their exclusive use tonight. A bottle of expensive Champagne; their own large tub for bathing in; a huge bed for romance and a bowl of big, fresh strawberries with chocolate for dipping are provided for them in this suite. The romantic things in this place are utilized to the fullest, but only after Keitaro and Sara have sex fucking themselves ridiculously stupid until they can't go anymore.

Sara is on top as he continues making love to her. She is thinking about how happy she is at this moment. While making love they feed each other the fruit that has been provided. He sits up holding a strawberry to her mouth and teases her a little by pulling it away when she tries to take a bite. She at first whines and then screams out his name as he rams himself upwards while putting the fruit in her mouth.

They tease and play little games with each other as they are joined together. Both have earth-shattering orgasms making a big mess on some of the top sheets.

Sara loves his stamina because she is just as insatiable as Kitsune and she is taken by him many, many times until very early in the morning. She is also trying to eat a berry while in the throes of orgasmic bliss but can't due to her excessive bucking and screaming.

Afterwards they pleasure each other in the suites' large tub.

Beforehand though, Sara used her huge breasts to scrub his back while nibbling his ears once more.

When they get in the large tub together she leans back into her lover chest and her arms back around his neck. He likes to fondle her large treasures and gently play with her hardened nipples.

"I love you Kei-kun" purrs Sara. She is enjoying the attention he pays to her huge rack.

"I love you too Sara-chan" says Keitaro. He kisses his beautiful girlfriend loving how she feels in his arms.

"I just can't believe you gave me head under the table at the club last night" says Keitaro. He is happy that no one saw her do it to him.

"What are you bitching about, Kei-kun? I didn't hear you complaining at the time" says Sara half-giggling and half-questioning why he'd say such a dumb thing.

He just looks a little sheepishly at her.

"Shit Kei-kun, I saw three other women pleasuring their dates the same way I did you. You think they're complaining about getting a simple blowjob?" she adds questioning him rhetorically.

"Yeah, I saw some of the same things that you did, Sara-chan. I saw a couple going at it in the men's washroom. It was like they didn't care that someone else was listening to them while they were fucking in a toilet stall. They must have thought that I was a voyeur or something. For some reason, they didn't seem to mind me at all. Sheesh!" says Keitaro while he laughs in disgust at the memory.

"Kitsune has also told me about a few of the dates that you two have been on. You should be ashamed of yourself and if you don't try some of those things with me I will be very pissed" says Sara. She remembers with perverted delight all of the nasty things that the Fox Lady has said to her and the others back at the Hinata about some of the sordid things that the two have done together.

"Geezus Sara-chan, did she really tell you all of the things we've done together?" he asks.

Sara nods her head as she tries and fails to keep a straight face.

"Kitsune has a big mouth sometimes and she can really be a big pervert sometimes" says Keitaro almost shuddering at some of the pleasurable horrors that the ash-blonde has inflicted on him over the years. But he smiles inside at these thought too.

"She's told not only me, but she's also told all of the others too, Kei-kun. Why do you think that everyone, including Kanako and Motoko, want to be in your bed. Shit, even some of the girls that work for Shinobu in the kitchen and down in Kitsune's Tea Shoppe want you too" says Sara matter-of-fact. This is finally when she breaks out laughing.

"I wonder how you, giving me head in the most exclusive club in Tokyo Sara-chan, can morph itself into you telling me that all of the women at the Hinata want to sleep with me" says Keitaro scratching the back of his head and listening to her laugh.

"That's one thing that you'll have to figure out for yourself lover. I'm sure as hell ain't going to clue you in as to why so many women have fallen for you, Kei-kun. You aren't the dork that I used to accuse you of being but this is definitely something that you'll need to figure out on your own" Sara says in a serious voice before kissing his cheek.

Keitaro shrugs because she's right about him not having much of a clue about this.

She knows that Keitaro is a great man to be with and she loves him with all of her heart, but sometimes when it comes to how women really think and what they think of him he can be a little on the dense-side as well as a bit thick-headed.

'Maybe' Sara thinks 'that's why we all love you so much'.

"I guess" is all that Keitaro can answer with sitting behind her.

After enjoying a relaxing soak they get out of the tub and dry each other off.

The lights in the suite are off giving a magnificent view of downtown Tokyo through the large sliding glass window opposite the bed that they come back to.

Piling up the pillows and pulling down the sheets, Keitaro and Sara crawl onto the bed and hold each other to watch the skyline of the capitol city for a while.

They are both very quiet for the rest of their evening and take pleasure in each other company before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

-Back at the Annex, later that same evening-

Kanako is looking at her exquisite lover still wondering how she ever managed to snag such a beautiful woman.

Motoko takes Kanako's hand and holds it gently looks over to see her girlfriend staring at her.

The two women are relaxing in the onsen after another successful day at the Hinata.

"Is anything wrong Kana-chan?" asks the Samurai.

"No, I was thinking about how lucky I am to have fallen in love with you, Mo-chan. You have brought so much light into my life as no one else ever has. I'm also just in awe of your beauty and find it difficult sometimes to take my eyes off of you" says Kanako.

_She abandoned the Goth look after starting her relationship with Motoko._

"I think this also of you, Kana-chan. You have given me strength to accept myself for who I truly am" says Motoko leaning in to kiss her girlfriend's lips.

The two women suddenly turn their heads to hear a loud moan, a muffled scream and some bouncing around that emanates from an open sliding glass door that is attached to Ema's room upstairs.

Kanako and Motoko both start to laugh knowing that the 'other' couple is at it again.

"Those two have no discretion at all Kana-chan. I saw them out back sitting on the stone bench making out furiously with each other by the sand garden while Kaolla-chan was playing with Ema's huge breasts when she had her halter untied" Motoko says failing to stifle her giggling at what just happened.

"Yeah I believe it, and also I caught them having sex in one of the Inn's rooms just before a guest was to arrive. I was pissed at them. Kaolla promised me, that she and Ema would go elsewhere when they were in the mood" Kanako says trying to stifle her giggles too.

Motoko pulls Kanako into her lap surprising her.

"What? Are we going to be indiscreet ourselves right now Mo-chan?" asks Kanako smiling up at her lover.

"Well, maybe" answers the Samurai.

Motoko begins kissing Kanako's neck as she spreads her legs.

Kanako moans when her nub is touched. When her own threshold is reached she also screams.

They look at each other when they hear giggling come from Ema's balcony. They turn together and look up to see Kaolla and Ema smiling back down on them.

Then all four break out laughing together.

Turnabout is fair play, as the old saying goes.

Looks like everyone will be having a good evening.

Shinobu is sound asleep in her room dreaming of her lover and a certain blonde. She is too exhausted from work to think about sex right now.

Kitsune, speaking of which, is feeling much better and will most likely return to her shop in the morning. Her monthly bitch time is over and the Hinata environs can now breathe a sigh of relief for another four weeks or so.

Our three couples and two singles are sleeping peacefully as the night closes.

And Haruka, she falls asleep peacefully in her husband's arms.

-End of Chapter-

This isn't too painful to read now is it? This story, I promise, is only going to get better as it goes along.

To those who are Naru bashers: I refuse to lower myself to ever heaping tragedy on anyone who makes mistakes in their lives. I believe that everyone deserves a second chance in their life. _**(I am a living example of that.)**_

So please enjoy my re-vamped tale.

See you soon for chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

The Reconciliation  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu. This story is for fun.

Summary: First of all, this version of Urashima Keitaro has a spine. Never did he think that he could be so wrong in loving the one whom he thought fate had chosen for him. After a major heartbreak, some very special ladies that have always been there help him when he needs it. And this is just the beginning of his love life. Plus, when kindness and a forgiving heart are extended, take it and begin to live again.

The warnings are also in affect for chapter two as they were for chapter one. So please take note of this as we proceed.

-Chapter 2- If at first you succeed, don't try again-

Keitaro has to think about what to do to help him unwind because he believes that having both a Doctorate and a thriving business would allow him time at least to take a holiday when he wants to. Or, go out to dinner, dancing, camping and maybe to a beach on property that he doesn't own. Perhaps he can even go overseas someday to someplace that doesn't involve work, maybe?

Sara has always been one to remind him that he can always do this even before their fun night out the evening before. She's not the only one at the Hinata to remind him of this either. Kitsune, Mutsumi and Shinobu constantly get after him about this subject. _Will he ever learn?_

He also thinks that his blonde eighteen year old goddess looks absolutely stunning lying here naked in his arms after a very passionate night of love making.

They collapsed into each other's arms after taking each other many different times before their romantic bath together. Then they have very passionate sex one time the next morning and finishing off their time in this suite together with some very passionate sex in the shower.

Keitaro hopes that very soon to take her out again along with all of the other women in his life too. He can probably date them all at the same time if he plays his card right.

'I hope that she doesn't tell the others about some of the things we did last night. Kitsune-chan will be pissed at me that it wasn't her I was doing those things to. Shinobu-chan will want to do some of these things right away as would both Kaolla-chan and Ema-chan. Motoko-chan will call me a pervert before throwing me on a bed and raping me. Kana-chan will tie me in knots before having her way with me. And lastly, I can't tell what Mutsumi-chan would do to me because I can never read her at all' thinks Keitaro.

He is driving back to the Hinata with a sleeping Sara next to him.

-Mid-morning, on the way to Tokyo-

Kanako is driving to the city with her girlfriend to find a new bed.

Motoko shares with her that she has always wanted to get lost in the middle of a large western-style bed with the both of them wearing nothing but Yukatas before they get passionate with each other.

This sparked Kanako's interest and puts quite a few thoughts into her head that makes her smile in a naughty way. She can never deny anything to the woman next to her as she constantly spoils Motoko rotten.

Since the weather is pleasant today Kanako is wearing a calf length denim dress with a yellow blouse and sandals. Motoko is wearing jeans, a white blouse, brown vest and short comfortable boots.

But what Kanako really wants to know is where her lover got the sexy bra and panty set that is covering her luscious body today? It's bad enough trying hard to focus on her driving with a tall well-built and statuesque goddess sitting next to you. _Sheesh!_

Pulling into the Tokyo environs pulls Kanako from her reverie so she can concentrate on her city driving. The Japanese are not known for their good urban driving habits.

Kanako and Motoko walk into a famous department store in the Akihabara district of downtown Tokyo after parking in a private spot in an Urashima-owned parking garage. The two hold hands as they're not at all shy about their affections for each other, even in public.

They walk up to the high-end furniture section that has the king-sized beds in it.

Kanako sits on the edge of one of the beds. She bounces up and down looking up at Motoko smiling with anticipation in her eyes.

"What do you think of this one Mo-chan?" asks Kanako. She always asks her companion what she thinks when they do things like this together.

"Kind of plain if you ask me Kana-chan" says the tall Samurai woman. Then, Motoko smiles when she sees a king-size four-pollster bed across the room and points over at it.

Kanako turns her head and looks to what her lover is pointing at. She sees the most beautiful bed she had ever laid her eyes on.

The two head over to take a closer look and Kanako peruses the price tag quickly. Yes, it's very expensive, but nothing is too good for her girlfriend.

The pair then step over to the floor model is and sits down on the edge of the huge bed.

The couple smiles loving how big and comfortable it feels underneath them. Plus, it's a little higher off of the floor than a regular bed is. This doesn't throw them off from getting a of lot thoughts into their heads about future evenings in it.

Kanako has a quick fantasy about how Motoko will look in a new Yukata before she strips her and slowly makes love to her. Motoko has the same idea in her head, it's probably kismet involved here somehow, who knows?

"Kana-chan, are you spacing out on me again?" asks Motoko giggling uncharacteristically. She broke out of fantasy first and sees the almost blank look on her girlfriends' face.

"Yeah, I guess I am Mo-chan" says Kanako. She blushes causing Motoko to smile because her companion almost never blushes.

"I've always wanted a bed like this since I was little so I could pretend that I was a Princess and my Prince would come to me" says Motoko.

She has the most starry-eyed look Kanako has ever seen in them before and sighs.

Thoughts of Keitaro also coming to her at night also pop up into Motoko's head. This causes her to have an even bigger smile which she stays silent about.

"Nothing is too good for you my Princess" says Kanako giving her girlfriends' hand a gentle squeeze.

The two looked around, and seeing that no one is looking their way, Motoko and Kanako share an intimate French-style kiss for a moment. They shared this kiss as both women realize they're sitting on the bed they have wanted since they became a couple.

Motoko knows that when this bed is delivered home it will lead to many an intimate night with her Kana-chan. So, as a couple they head over to the sales person and order one to be delivered to the Hinata.

When the manager of the department sees that one of them is an Urashima things are expedited very quickly. With the paperwork signed and the payment made, our couple heads out with the receipt hand in hand.

Then they look at new sheets, pillows, pillow cases, and a comforter set for their new bed.

Then Motoko spots a Yukata and Kimono shop across the way dragging her girlfriend willingly in there to see the selection. It not only had some of the most beautiful traditional clothing the two had ever seen, but it had quite a selection of intimate apparel that makes them both blush. Both Kanako and Motoko have dirty thoughts about what the other will look like in certain pieces as their blood starts to boil.

So, looking at each other the two decide to get new Yukatas and some sexy things to wear when their bed arrives. Or, they can wear something sexy tonight and the Yukatas when their bed comes, they can't decide.

They are both getting too excited to think clearly and they are very horny for each other right at this moment.

You see, neither of them have a care in the world today because they've finally gotten away from work and the din of the Hinata. These two women are workaholics and almost never take their allotted time off to take little trips or spoil themselves.

Earlier in the day, Motoko and Kanako asked Ema to watch the office before she has to babysit Keiichiro because Kaolla is going to do some tweaking of the monitors and cameras.

Just before finishing they stop in a small patisserie to sample some chocolate with Kanako picking some up for her 'Onii-chan'. Motoko also pick up a few boxes of Pocky™ for Ema as a thank you gift.

Lastly, our couple drive out to a massage place that Kanako knows about because she wants to really spoil her lover some more, and they get the full treatment.

Afterwards, the two feel really refreshed, Kanako shares with Motoko about having something like this put into the Hinata. She knows that her 'Onii-chan' will go along with what she has in mind.

Now they're finished with their day together and decide to go home.

Before getting into Kanako's Jaguar™, Motoko grabs Kanako in the garage where they are parked. After looking around, the Samurai kisses her girlfriend very passionately while reaching under her skirt to give her a hand job.

Kanako is very surprised by her lover's aggressive behavior. She feels skillful fingers slide pass her sensitive nub before they plunge deep inside of her of her wet passage. Kanako throws her arms around the taller woman's neck and screams into Motoko's mouth. She wets the Samurai's hand and drenches her panties with a messy orgasm

"Mo-chan, I am going to positively rape you when we get home" whispers a leering Kanako into Motoko's ear before kissing it.

"You'll have to be faster than me, Kana-chan" says Motoko quietly in return making her lover smile most lasciviously.

With this, the two drive out of the garage in the British sports car with their new purchases.

"What should we do for lunch today Mo-chan, or should we go home for one of Shinobu-chan's amazing meals?" asks Kanako.

"I'm open for anything Kana-chan, I don't have a Kendo class until four as you know, so I am yours until then" says Motoko half teasing her girlfriend.

"Mo-chan, don't tease me like that, you know how I can never have enough of you and I'm driving too" says Kanako "it's all I can ever do to keep from ravishing you all the time".

"I know, but I like teasing you my love" says Motoko looking over at Kanako smiling wickedly.

They decide to go to Shinobu's restaurant back home at the Hinata. They can't do better than that.

-Haruka and Noriyasu's apartment-

Sara is putzing around the Annex right now, she is a little bored because her Kei-kun is busy and can't get away. Her father and step-mother are helping him with some matters in the Hinata while Ema watches little Keiichiro in the main room.

One thing that catches her eye is Ema feeding the baby not with a bottle but from one of her huge breasts. Her little brother seems to be happy as Ema smiles at him while he is nursing.

"Hi Sara-chan, I didn't see you standing there" says Ema smiling over at her.

"Is Keiichiro-kun getting anything out of there?" asks Sara. She is looking at the other teen's huge breast outside of her halter top.

"Yes, I've been lactating ever since they started getting huge, so when I watch your brother I feed him. Your mother knows" says Ema shaking her beautiful long hair out of eyes.

"Do you ever want a baby of your own someday Ema-chan?" asks Sara who was always curious about Ema. She sees her as the enigma around here.

"Yes, someday I want two or three" answers Ema after thinking for a few seconds.

Ema finishes feeding the baby. She ties up her halter, burps him, cleans him and changes little Keiichiro's diaper. Then she gets up for a moment to lay him down in a small futon next to her chair so he can nap for a while. When the boy falls asleep Ema quietly sits back in the chair.

"I'm sorry Ema-chan, but that I thought that you and Kaolla-chan were gay. I hope I didn't offend you" said Sara apologetically.

"No offense taken" says the conspiracy monger smiling "you see Sara-chan I like be touched equally by both men and women. Ever since I moved here, Kaolla-chan and I have been close. In school, after I filled out, I dated a couple of boys from my class. I have even had girls confess to me, one of whom is going to Tokyo U this fall with us. And, like you I also have Keitaro-kun for a lover. Kaolla-chan knows all this as we hide nothing from each other because of our closeness and we have a great relationship. We share all of our secrets and are very intimate with each other."

"I can respect that" says Sara. She hasn't found a girl that she can be intimate with her yet, though someone very close to her likes her very much.

"And I can respect it if you want to stay straight too, Sara-chan" says Ema.

Kaolla comes in quietly so she won't wake the baby. She kisses Ema on the lips in front of Sara without hesitation. Kaolla has finished her task for Kanako in the office.

"What are you two talking about?" asks the Hinata's 'mad genius' looking at both women.

"Sara-chan saw me breast-feeding her brother and I told her about our relationship" answers Ema smiling at Kaolla.

"Okies, that's good, because we have nothing to hide" responds Kaolla smiling brightly.

"I also told her about the other stuff too, Kaolla-chan" says Ema looking slightly down.

"Oh, you mean about the both of us being bi-sexual and having Keitaro as a lover. If you did I'm fine with that also" says Kaolla. The brown-skinned blonde takes her girlfriends hand.

This perks up Ema bringing the bright smile back to her face.

"Are you two doing anything after my mom and dad are finished with Kei-kun?" asks Sara. She wants to get away for a while with these two.

"Yes, I told Keitaro that I'd finish work on the new security system by tonight. Then, there's the new anti-viral program that he asked me to create for a friend of his. Plus, the University asked me to see if I would work on the focus beam of a new laser scalpel that they are developing with Mitsubishi™ so they can compete in the medical market' asks Kaolla almost breathlessly and blowing an unruly bit of her gorgeous blonde hair out of her face.

"Me too I'm afraid Sara-chan, you're mom and dad asked me to watch your brother tonight. They want spend some time alone together before your next sibling is born. So I'm taking Keiichiro to my room with me later tonight so I can write in my on-line blogs and answer e-mails. That's what is taking up all my time tonight I'm afraid. But what did you have in mind though if I was free?" asks Ema breathlessly at the end of her explanation.

"I just wanted to see if you guys just wanted to hang together or go shopping, that's all" says Sara by way of explanation.

"How about next Sunday?" asks Ema quickly. She gets up to check the baby because he starts to fuss some.

Sara and Kaolla look at each other and nod their heads. They agree then with Ema to have a 'girls' day out shopping together this coming Sunday.

-At a private High School, on the other side Tokyo-

"Narusegawa-Sensei, you look very happy today. Did something good happen to you over the weekend?" asks a girl from her class 2-1 who is giggling with some of her classmates.

"Yes Kiko-chan it did" answers Naru using a familiar tone with the girl. Naru always acts this way around her students finding it gets the best out of them and it's made her the most popular teacher at the school.

"An old friend came by my home last Sunday and we reconnected with each other after a long, long time. She is someone I used to be close to when I was about your age. In some ways I had disappointed her by some of my actions. But now, we are going to be good friends again" says Naru with a smile that just lights up the classroom.

"It's hard for me to believe you could upset anyone, Narusegawa-Sensei" says Kiko as the other girls nod in agreement. The boys in the class nod also with them.

"Okay everyone, let's get seated for this afternoons' English lesson" says Naru still smiling. It feels good to her that Mutsumi and she are communicating more often with each other

Naru has a lot of fun with her students during class time and finds that being friendly with them helps her get things across to them a lot better. Since she has come to the Academy, Naru has made a lot of friends here with both the faculty and students. Plus, last year she was voted the most popular teacher by all of the students. She even stays a little late before after school clubs begin to help any student who needs assistance or advice.

"Narusegawa-Sensei, are you coming to the summer get-together next week?" asks Toshio, a boy who is enthusiastic about everything.

"Yes, the class representative asked me if I would chaperone the overnight camping trip and the beach party the next day. I said yes because I wouldn't miss it" says Naru getting cheers and applause from all of her students. After everything settles down she then tells her students what the summer reading list is before dismissing them for their summer break.

Later in the afternoon Naru is in the Teachers Lounge finishing her reports for the end of semester performance review of her students. She likes the fact that she teaches here at a private school so disciplinary problems are extremely rare and all of her charges are good to excellent in their grade rankings. None of them would be here if they could not measure up to the rigorous academic standards set by this place. Her students definitely meet all of the criteria and she smiles as her class assistant Inouye Kimi has finished getting everything out of the printer.

"Narusegawa-Sensei, would you like me to post this for you?" asks Kimi.

"Yes Kimi-chan, post one on of them on the main bulletin board and then the other copy outside of our classroom if you would please. Arigato" says Naru with a smile causing the petit student to blush.

"The students here have really taken to you since you have arrived here, Narusegawa-Sensei" says the school Chancellor. She smiles watching the young student do as Naru asks.

"Arigato Nomura-Kyojū, there are some really great kids here" says the brunette smiling up at the older woman. _(__Author's note: Kyojū__=Professor, Naru is using the proper term for addressing someone with a PhD.)_

"Are you coming to the staff 'end of semester' party tonight at Fuji's?" asks the Chancellor.

"I wouldn't miss it, Kyojū" said Naru. She is trying really hard to socialize and be out more with her colleagues. She knows since she has centered herself, the old temper flair-ups and anger has all but disappeared from her life now.

So, she feels a lot more comfortable socializing with people, even men.

-Pediatric wing, Tokyo University Hospital-

Mutsumi is looking at the charts of her charges as she has just come on shift.

Before arriving at work she burned incense and said prayers at the Urashima family shrine which is near the Annex. It is her habit to say prayers for the children everyday there for them to recover her health.

It must work for her, as not one case of terminal illness is in her ward today. Although Mutsumi is trained as a surgical nurse in Pediatric Medicine, she also takes on additional rounds in the Pediatric ward when she can or if they ever need the extra help.

"Konnichiwa, Otohime-Kagoshi" says the charge nurse. She smiles whenever she sees the sunny Okinawan pass by the main floor station. _(Author's note: Kagoshi=nurse, this use is one of respect.)_

"I see my prayers are working at the shrine at home" says Mutsumi with a smile that lights up what sometimes can be a very depressing place.

"Seems so, oh by the way, little Shimura Aoi-chan has been asking for you and when you would next be here. You have been a wonder for that girl and she will finally be able to go home next week" says the charge nurse.

"Excellent" responds Mutsumi happily "she probably wants me to read her another story when I have the time."

"Aoi-chan will just love that" says the charge nurse.

You see little Aoi Nomura was diagnosed with viral Pneumonia and had spent five weeks in isolation separated from her family. The young girl feels lonely sometimes and she has been in recovery from the dreaded disease.

Mutsumi spends parts of many shifts in the Isolation Ward with Aoi reading to her, holding her hand and bringing her messages from her friends at school. Mutsumi has taken an interest in this young girl's well-being. This helps little Aoi so that she doesn't feel so lonely here in the hospital.

Aoi parents are grateful to Mutsumi as is the girl's older sister for spending as much time as possible with Aoi-chan. Now Aoi's parents can enter her room because she is no longer in the isolation ward.

Mutsumi gives Aoi's parents free weekend passes to stay at the Hinata with Aoi and her sister with free meal coupons signed off by Keitaro, Kanako and Shinobu.

Aoi says she is excited about seeing her Mutsumi-Sempai at her home soon.

-At a Night Club on the outskirts of Tokyo-

It seems that Keitaro is taking his own advice and getting away from the Hinata a lot more. He even has a wish come true as all of the women in his life decide to go dancing with him. They are all excited because he's taking them out in a limo tonight.

Ema wanted to go too, but she is watching Keiichiro tonight and she will see them all later. Keitaro promises to take her out for a night of her own very soon.

And of course Kaolla is working in her shop and gets the same promise as Ema.

It's late on a warm Saturday evening that Keitaro is out on the dance floor with Kitsune, Sara, Shinobu and Mutsumi all at the same time.

Kanako and Motoko come along for the fun of moving to the loud beat and letting their hair down so-to-speak. The two are trying very hard to get out a lot more themselves.

The place is crowded and because it's such a pleasant evening Keitaro cuts loose and forgets about his responsibilities for a while.

Keitaro makes a lot of the single guys here at the club angry because he is dancing with four very beautiful women: three have huge breasts, one is a gorgeous westerner with blonde hair and all of them are dressed hot-to-trot. Kitsune is wearing an almost sheer silver halter, stylish hip-hugger jeans and three inch platform heels; Mutsumi has on a black t-shirt with a print tank over it, a very short faded denim mini-skirt and trendy wooden platform heels; Sara has on a chic and sexy red halter mini dress with matching heels; and Shinobu is wearing denim mini-skirt with a very revealing grey halter along with black three inch platform clogs.

What strikes everyone else though is what the other couple with them is wearing: it is clothing that's most out of character for the two women in question. You see, Motoko has on the slinkiest little cocktail dress possible, with spaghetti straps in black and barely covering anything down below. To finish off her ensemble, she also has on stiletto heels in black. But, what gets the others with her is the fact that this prim and proper Samurai has no bra on.

Kanako though has really 'put on the dog' this evening for her lover. She is wearing a men's style suit in grey with light colored pin-stripes, a white dress shirt topped off by a perfect 'Paisley' style print tie. She also is wearing expensive men's pattern Italian shoes that actually made the younger Urashima look quite stunning.

The Urashima siblings know the proprietors, staff and bouncers of the club here that they like to spend time at. It's because the Hinata holds their yearly company party and that's how they got in ahead of everyone who has to wait in line outside. The owner himself showed Keitaro and the others in his party to their table which conveniently has a short little walk to the dance floor.

For once Keitaro does not want his Shinobu-chan to cook for them. He wants to spoil her and the others rotten tonight for all of the hard work that they've been putting in lately. The food here at this club is said to be fabulous because the management here contacted Kanako who let the kitchen staff here train with Shinobu making the owner very happy.

This is the reason Keitaro and Kanako get an 'in' on a great club.

Not only does Keitaro dance with his girls, he is having fun with Kanako and Motoko on the floor. For as much as the women love each other, both Kanako and Motoko will allow Keitaro and only him to touch them in an intimate manner.

You see, like with Kaolla and Ema, these two have their own little trysts with him. Yes, they are mostly a Yuri couple but don't mind crawling into bed for some fun with Keitaro when they want a man's touch.

Kami help the man who puts a finger on them otherwise. Kanako and Motoko are extremely jealous and protective of one another. They both are expert martial artists and have left a few perverts or drunken dancers with broken bones or crippled for life.

Keitaro has trouble taking his eyes off of Motoko as they dance, Kanako is not jealous of the attention he is paying to her lover. Kanako also dances very intimately with her 'Onii-chan' and the two women also have fun turning him on by making a Keitaro sandwich with him between their bodies.

Back at the table or on the floor the other women laugh at the antics of Keitaro and the two doing the 'nasty' along with things that you would think that would be impossible otherwise. That is, one: have Keitaro hold both Yuri women intimately and two: have them plant scorching kisses and rub up themselves up against your hardened manhood as they dance together. Well, it's an interesting family dynamic we have going on here.

After midnight when they've all had their fill, the group is driven home in the limo after a great evening of fun and frivolity at the club.

Kanako and Motoko get dropped off in a local park in Hinata City and tell Keitaro that they'll walk home the rest of the way. It's only about a twenty minute walk to the tunnel entrance.

Motoko loves how her girlfriend looks in the men's suit that she is wearing. Since she is much taller than her lover, Motoko puts her arms around Kanako's neck as they start French-kissing in the moonlight. The taller woman moans as her girlfriend's hand goes up under her short dress and into her very sexy thong. Her Kana-chan knows all of her special places as she quickly wets the shorter woman's fingers and her panties. Motoko believes that when she and her Kana-chan get home there won't be much sleep for either of them tonight.

Keitaro has the four other of his dance companions naked in the onsen with Ema joining them after little Keiichiro is back with his parents. They have all had quite a lot to drink since none of them were driving. Sara is just barely conscious because she got 'shit-faced' tonight and her night of fun isn't finished yet.

Kitsune and Ema sit on the ledge on the onsen behind him kissing his neck and nibbling his ears while massaging his back with their huge treasures. Sara is on his left and Mutsumi was on his right poking their huge racks into his sides while Shinobu is planted firmly on his lap. As an added bonus, the petit chef is fully impaled on his turgid manhood having her own time of it.

Since there is little to do in the morning, and their staffs usually have everything under control for the Sunday brunch time, the group decides on an impromptu orgy.

Kitsune and Mutsumi show a very inebriated Sara how to be amorous with women. It doesn't take much as the busty American puts up no resistance to the two in her state. This doesn't go unnoticed by the other women.

Keitaro is busy with Shinobu on the edge of the spa as both are taking turns with Ema's leaking breasts.

From their deck two scantily clad women are sipping Sake while watching the proceedings down below with much relish. Though having been out with the others earlier in the evening Motoko and Kanako are not above being a little bit voyeuristic in watching the others get-it-on for a while. The highlight of the evening for our two voyeurs is watching Keitaro and Kitsune go at it, as it even made them want him right then.

Then they all get a surprise watching Shinobu go at it a semi-conscious Sara after they were taken by Keitaro. Shinobu grinds herself against Sara giving the younger girl an experience that she would not remember in the morning. The petit chef though is very happy with scissoring her because she is in love with Sara.

The festivities are mostly over and the two voyeurs grab their Sake and into their room.

The others all laugh when you they hear Motoko's loud keening wale come from the room she shares with Kanako.

After the spontaneous sex-party was over, the six head to Keitaro's bedroom. They all crawl into his huge king-sized bed to sleep off the effects of dancing, too much booze and all of the sex.

-End of Chapter-


	3. Chapter 3

The Reconciliation  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu. This story is for fun.

Summary: First of all, this version of Urashima Keitaro has a spine. Never did he think that he could be so wrong in loving the one whom he thought fate had chosen for him. After a major heartbreak, some very special ladies that have always been there help him when he needs it. And this is just the beginning of his love life. Plus, when kindness and a forgiving heart are extended, take it and begin to live again.

Timeline- Begins summer 2008- This starts on the first week of July and the schools are closed.

Chapter 3- Anyway, is there anything to think about?

Motoko and Kanako's new bed is delivered and the two break it in almost immediately. Well, first they have to get Keitaro and Noriyasu to put the huge bed together for them and then they can break it in. Out comes the Yukatas and sexy lingerie that they bought at the same time the bed was purchased. After this, it's a good thing that the place is generally sound-proofed or no one will get any sleep later tonight.

Earlier in the evening, neither woman can believe some of the filthy suggestions that are spewing out of Kitsune's foul mouth, and she is in fine fettle for some reason tonight. The women who are involved with the Hinata and Keitaro's life are sitting in the onsen together enjoying the evening after another day of work. So, the Fox regales the other with her off color wit and wisdom.

"The reason I say this is because of the all of the carpet that has been getting chewed around here lately. Shit, even I've have had my fucking share of it" she says after pouring some Sake for herself.

"I take it you're referring to Motoko and me, Kitsune?" asks Kanako innocently enough.

"Well, you two have that new bed, and Motoko has that shit-eating grin on her face all-the-time now" answers Kitsune with a few disgusting suggestions about what to do with certain electrical devices and vegetables that are on hand in the kitchen.

"Kitsune, you kiss my 'Onii-chan' with that mouth?" asks Kanako who is now incredulous by the filth getting thrown out now by her friend. Kanako, out of character for her, laughs extremely hard at what Kitsune says even though she personally threatens to wash the Fox Lady's mouth out with soap.

Shinobu tells her that the laundry service doesn't have that much detergent on the property, even in storage.

"K-K-Kitsune..." says the younger Aoyama just about muttering. Motoko just sits here with her lover quietly turning bright red at the following proceeding and is incredulous that anyone can be so disgusting.

"What the fuck are you squawking about? Or, maybe I should say, that Japanese radishes do work very well. At least from my experience they do, that is" Kitsune says before laughing to herself and watching the other women blanch.

"KITSUNE!" holler the others in unison.

"You slut" says Kanako after her eyes shoot wide open.

Mutsumi sputters her own Sake and Ema smiles over at Kaolla. Then the place erupts in laughter as Keitaro walks in to join them.

She gives the other women in the place a lot of very interesting ideas although they're kinky in the extreme.

"Oh shit, what have I walked into now?" whispers Keitaro barely audibly. He is then set upon affectionately by the women here.

-Now it's time to move on to something a little more pleasant-

Mutsumi's little friend from the hospital Aoi-chan comes to the Hinata with her family. They are lavished upon by Keitaro and his staff.

Shinobu is told by the Okinawan that Aoi's birthday is coming up, so the petit chef makes a special cake for the young girl.

Keitaro and Kanako gave the girl's parents the news that all of their daughter's hospital bills will be paid off in full by the Urashima Group. They are also welcome to come once a year to stay at the Hinata for free because Kanako notices how close the family is. Family means everything to the Urashima siblings

Aoi's father is so happy about this that he cries openly. You see, he is a hard working salaryman and can't afford holidays very often or other such extravagant things.

Keitaro informs the man that he knows people who are looking for a good man like him to work for them, so he'll make some calls.

"Why would you do such a thing for my family and me?" asks the man. He is in awe about Keitaro's generosity.

"Because there were some people helping me in my life when I needed it, so I wish to pass this on to you. Plus, it warms my heart to see the smile on your little girl's face" answers Keitaro.

Mutsumi too took the day off from work so that she can be with her young friend. She overhears Keitaro's conversation with Aoi's father and promises to properly reward him later.

Keitaro smiles at his sunny lover.

In the two weeks since Aoi was discharged from the hospital the little girl has put on some weight, her skin tone has brightened up and she is allowed to play with her friends again. Everyone comments on how bright and sunny she looks. She's almost a clone of her Okinawan friend.

Aoi has the time of her life and her family is now taken care of.

-Someone else has good experiences too-

Naru also has the time of her life at the 'Summer Break' party with her fellow teachers.

She entertains the others with her great singing voice. Some of the male teachers act as her backup group and it is riotous. Naru has never laughed so hard in her life as she watches three of her fellow teachers, totally shit-faced, trying to sing harmony and nearly falling all over themselves. The food and drink are really good at Fuji's and so Naru has fantastic time along with everyone else.

She reacts well when some of the male teachers who aren't drunk, escort to the parking lot so she won't be molested by anyone who might be outside of the establishment. It seems that she now thinks that there are actually men out there who can be trusted and aren't perverted at all. This little escort service to her car re-enforces this and helps Naru to get rid of any lingering doubts she's had about there being decent men.

After saying goodnight to everyone at Fuji's she goes home with a lot of great memories.

Also, the camping trip with her students is a great time for her.

When she and her class go for a nature walk in the afternoon of the second day, her students all cluster around like a flock of chicks because they all want to be near their popular Sensei.

"Is everyone having a good time?" asks Naru looking at her students.

"Yes, Narusegawa-Sensei" the teenagers answer enthusiastically.

Then at the beach party near the end of the trip Naru has one of the biggest laughs in her life. She sees firsthand that when you mix a group of hormonal teenage boys and one gorgeous brunette teacher in a hot bikini you get a lot of bulges in swimming trunks.

Naru is pleased with herself that she reacts as well as she does. There are no rages, no fist-balling and no cries of hentai. She is actually happy when she realizes that all of the boys here find her attractive and that she's the cause of their response to her the way she looks.

With this happening, Naru hopes that Keitaro has the same reaction as they do.

The girls in her class aren't jealous of Naru in the least. As a group they all want to be as beautiful as the Sensei they all adore.

Naru attracts a lot of very interesting attention in her time camping with her students.

-An aftermath-

Sara still doesn't remember getting ravished by Mutsumi and Kitsune two weeks ago after coming home from the local club. Or, that after she passes out, the other four women in their little orgy each takes a taste of her box and like it very much. Especially after Sara has sex with Keitaro, who gives her a 'cream pie'.

Shinobu, out of all of them, is the most aggressive with her because after eating Sara out. She grinds her mound of Venus to the semi-conscious blonde's and shares a messy orgasm with her. This act alone gets a lot of applause from the other women in the onsen who witness this. These events aren't even a blur to her because she is unconscious after a short while.

Sara only remembers waking up the next with Keitaro holding her close, Shinobu sleeping behind her grabbing onto her huge boobs with a screaming hangover and a sticky sensation between her legs. She crawls out of bed carefully and then runs to the bathroom very fast to drive the 'porcelain taxi'. After barfing up her guts she gargles with some of Keitaro's mouthwash.

After going to her room and throwing something on, Sara guzzles down a lot of black coffee down after Shinobu offers her some.

Sara sees a familiar and hungry look in her friend's eyes as they sit quietly together in the Annex dining room the next morning. She doesn't realize that the knowing look from Shinobu is the result of being joyfully savaged by her.

Plus, she doesn't find out until another time that the others have also taken full advantage of her luscious body when she was not-at-all lucid.

Sara lets this whole thing entirely pass by because she was in the throes of the worst hangover in her life then and wanted nothing but quiet until it subsided.

Shinobu though, if she has her way, would love to bed blonde goddess again as well as having her as her female lover.

Since her last monthly occurred, Kitsune is constantly feeling frisky with Keitaro because she acts like a real slut around him. Everyone else already knows about the Fox Lady and her runaway libido when she is around their shared man. They all have a lot of difficulty in trying to put out as much as she does with him, Sara though has come close a few times but passes out most of the time like the rest.

Kitsune is a sexual dynamo with the man that she loves and would do anything imaginable to please him no matter how kinky or disgusting. No position or orifice is off limits as she would bend over for him anytime or anywhere.

Keitaro likes this about Kitsune because he never turns down a good fuck with her or any of the women in his life.

Kanako isn't at all pleased because Kitsune flirts so openly with her 'Onii-chan'. She had said something to the Fox about this being bad for business. Kitsune counters by telling her to fuck off and that Kanako has no imagination in pleasing him.

Though the 'dark sister' has her female lover she always jumps at the chance to be with her 'Onii-chan'. She allows him to take her anytime he wants as sex with him can get pretty intense sometimes. She believes this because the Fox might have a lot of influence on how he is having sex.

Kanako gets mad at Kitsune on one particular occasion and is going to show the older woman that she is no slouch in bed either. She grabs Kitsune for some Sapphic sex one afternoon when the Fox takes a break from her Shoppe. But, the tables get turned on her very fast, it seems that Kitsune has anticipated this and ravishes the poor 'sister' into submission. Kanako has never screamed so loudly or squirted so much when Kitsune puts her in her place. The poor girl even walks a little funny the next morning.

Kanako smiles now at this memory every time Kitsune walks by her.

Motoko also gets in on the action too with Keitaro. She'll slice in half any other man who even looks in her direction because she lusts after him and it is getting worse. Sure, she loves Kanako, but there are things that can only be satisfied by having a man's large dick inside of you.

Keitaro, as much as it amazes him, also likes taking the Samurai as often as he can for an afternoon tryst. They have some of the most vicious and passionate sex that anyone will ever experience here at the Hinata, even with Kitsune. The two almost have to take the next day off because it takes so much out of them.

Plus, she also has her turn with Kitsune and learns firsthand why the Fox has such a dirty mind. She has the same reaction that Kanako does when Kitsune walks by her too.

Shinobu is more of a workaholic than the others on the staff of the Hinata. Keitaro often has to chase his petit lover out of her kitchen because she'll be there from before they open to after they close if he doesn't.

She likes the fact that Keitaro pays a lot of attention to her and cares enough that she doesn't overdo it. Sometimes she can be even more insatiable than her friend Kitsune. She is always trying to sneak into Keitaro's bed before any of the others do. Even though she's tiny in body her massive energy potential allows her to keep up with Keitaro when they make love.

Shinobu was once very shy and quiet, but since she became an adult those old ways have been replaced by a mature woman who can be a dictator in the kitchen. If something doesn't please her Sempai she'll cross heaven and hell to make sure he's happy the next time. Kami help the kitchen employee who isn't able to live up to her standards as her tongue sometimes can be more brutal than Kitsune's. Though she can be this way, her staff adores her and they go all out to do their best.

Shinobu makes sure that they're rewarded for their hard work and diligence.

She has made it is known to all that she still worships Keitaro with all of her heart. But now she also had Sara on her mind too.

Summer is really getting hot around the Hinata and the place is going full tilt today.

Kanako is busy making sure that everyone is doing their best to please the customers. She is going constantly and is so busy sometimes that she has no time for Motoko except to plop into bed next to her after an exhausting day.

Speaking of Motoko, she is busy also in the main office because she has Kaolla installing new cameras and digital recording devices to replace the old ones. This in itself takes a lot of time during her day. She barely has any time to do her own Katas in the morning before getting swamped with work. Plus, she also had to teach classes in the early evening before she can even draw much of a breath. So, like her love, she can only crawl into bed when the day is over and during the busy season she is barely cognizant enough now to even think about sex.

Otohime Natsumi has flown in from Okinawa to be midwife to Haruka and Noriyasu's second child. She is provided with her own room and loves all the conveniences in the new Annex.

Keiichiro was born on Okinawa at the end of his last expedition and Haruka likes how comforting the old family friend was in helping to deliver her son.

Granny Hina also flies in from whatever spa in the world she has been at to see the birth of her next great-grandchild. She is surprised by all of the wonderful things that Keitaro has done to their ancestral home and is a bit shocked that Kanako is bi-sexual at first, but she comes to accept her 'granddaughter's' lifestyle.

"Oh well, to each their own I guess" she says shrugging her shoulders after Kanako tells her about Motoko.

The most surprising visitor of all is Aoyama Tsuruko. She announces to the others here that she has divorced her husband because it was an arranged marriage and that's all it was. Neither of them loved or really liked each other so Tsuruko doesn't feel at all bad about her present situation.

Tsuruko is a gorgeous woman of thirty-six who looks much younger than she is and has the same shiny black hair as her younger sister. This woman has a killer of a body though she's six foot tall and also has her eye on Keitaro. She isn't at all shocked or surprised when Motoko tells her that she's bi-sexual. It does surprise her though that her younger sister is also sleeping with Keitaro on a regular basis.

-Now onto other things in this story-

Naru finally summons up the courage inside of herself to go to the Hinata to finally see Keitaro and the others.

Not too long ago she finally admits to herself that she loves him very much and always has. Much more it seems than she was willing to admit to herself way back when she was young, bad-tempered and having made a very rash decision regarding him.

Has Keitaro gotten past her and forgotten that she was his 'promise girl'? She really hopes not as flickers of love are now kindling for him inside of her heart. Every time she reads about him in the newspapers or sees anything online about him she saves the article or posts them to her computer's favorites' list. She thinks how handsome he has become in the years since she has last seen him.

Naru is still a very good-looking young woman whose shiny brunette hair is now trimmed back to just above her knees. She also keeps herself in great shape with a-kido classes and meditation.

Taking a deep breath first, she calls Mutsumi to see if she can come over to the Hinata to reconcile with everyone. Naru is ecstatic when Mutsumi says that now should be the perfect time to come for a visit.

After taking a shower to calm her nerves, Naru goes through her closet looking for the perfect thing to wear so she'll look good in Keitaro's eyes. The brunette chooses a knee length denim skirt with a short-sleeved yellow blouse and a pair of comfortable slip-on athletic shoes. Then she brushes her hair to a shiny luster which she hasn't done in a long, long time and put on some light make-up.

Stepping outside of her apartment after locking the front door Mrs. Yoshimura, a kindly old neighbor, makes a comment to Naru on how nice she is looking today. This causes the brunette to have a great start to her morning.

One thing Naru has done, and is always grateful for this, is to get her driver's license along with a nice looking car. She keeps it spotless by washing it and making sure the maintenance record is always up to date. Naru even bought a little hand vacuum that is in the trunk to use after she washes she car. She doesn't like those expensive pay-per-use vacuums that they have at the station she goes to, too much trouble and they almost never work properly.

She has taken to being behind the wheel very well and goes on little excursions when she feels lonely or misses of Keitaro. On most weekends since she has owned her car Naru has explored just about every site the central island of Japan has to offer. This fills her heart as well as her mind with the wonders of her country and her knick-knack shelf with a lot of mementos.

Naru finally realizes that she is a different person than she was back then and is determined to see her other family again.

Mutsumi receives a call on her cell phone from Naru saying that she's on the road heading to the Hinata. She asked her to call again when she arrives at the Inn's parking lot so she can meet up with her before they head up to see everyone. _Mutsumi wants to make sure that Naru brings no 'baggage' with her._

Next she talks to Tsuruko about Naru's upcoming visit, and we'll see why.

The woman in question is relaxing by the pool in a bikini and asks the Sword Mistress if she will help her when Naru arrived. They may not have any trouble with anyone except for Kanako and Sara, both of whom might be very unforgiving towards Naru.

She said she would be ready as Tsuruko got up to change into something more appropriate. Mutsumi then went to tell her mother and Haruka about the upcoming visit as they were in the very pregnant woman's apartment.

"Oh Kami, I hope you two know what you could be in for" says Haruka looking at her sunny friend.

"Yes Haruka-san I do, that's why I asked Tsuruko-san to help me" responds Mutsumi in a calm manner.

"Would you like me to be there sweetie?" asks her mother. This woman's smile is just as sunny as her daughter's.

"No thanks mom, Tsuruko and I have everything taken care of" answers Mutsumi. She is having some doubts about Naru's coming here and it it's also such a good idea. She then thinks 'anyway, is there anything to think about?'

Having Tsuruko's help she believes will hopefully put to rest any lingering doubts she has about this sticky subject. _Too late now to think about her doubts now with Naru already on the road and on her way here__._

**What is happening around the Hinata right now before we go on with the show?**

Ema likes being useful and is working with Motoko in the main office. It amazes Motoko at how skillful the younger woman is around computers and finding things that sometimes even her sharp mind misses.

'Must be from hanging around Kaolla so much' thinks Motoko looking at the busty beauty.

Ema was hired on as an assistant after she graduated from high school so she can utilize her skills to the fullest. One thing about being a conspiracy theorist is that no detail ever escaped the shorter woman's notice. It helps being detail oriented because she compliments Kanako here in the office and having two such people here helps.

She caught someone trying to mess with the surveillance equipment so that they could possibly break into the Hinata. With Ema's sharp eyes and Kaolla's great electronics Motoko caught the 'perp' in the act of trying to break in prior to turning them into the police, but not before giving the idiotic 'would-be' burglar a thrashing that they'd never forget.

Kanako has a good laugh when her lover sends her the report in an e-mail with some photo attachments about the incident. She gives Ema a bonus for paying attention to details and preventing the break-in.

They now just have to get her to wear a bra and blouse instead of a halter all the time just so she'll look more professional around the office. Even a light suit jacket over what she wears on will help her appearance they think, especially when she's in public.

Keitaro is sitting in his office having just finished the morning reports and checking receipts from the previous evening. He has a lot to smile about as even business from foreigners is way up.

Kanako, Motoko, Shinobu, Kitsune and Kaolla all send him updates on how each one of their departments is doing.

Even he has to laugh when he reads Motoko's report and sees the attachments with it. He personally gives another large bonus to Ema besides the one Kanako and Motoko give her because he knows that she deserves both of them.

Kaolla also posts her picture on the Inn's website at Keitaro's request and states that Ema is one of the reasons why a patron's safety is never a concern when you stay at the Hinata Inn. The picture of Ema on the staff page did have an interesting side effect it led to a big increase in male patronage.

Soon though, Keitaro will have the surprise of his life, and hopefully it will be a pleasant one as he reconnects with someone from his past.

Shinobu is very busy in the kitchen with her staff working as they work their culinary magic. They have just received their third star which brings in even more business along with being featured in a number of high-end cooking magazines.

She has, with Keitaro's permission, started a sideline catering business hoping to attract even more customers. This business too is taking off and she thanks the Kami that the Inn has a large freight elevator to the ground below as lots of local companies have her provide the food for their luncheons and corporate dinners.

Shinobu smiles as her staff follows her instructions to the letter. She has hired and trained each person who cooks here to her exacting standards. With her reputation, Shinobu even has some professional chefs from other restaurants work for her because they like her manner, professionalism and just the way she runs her kitchen. They don't mind being shown how to do things by this tiny chef who creates such delicious food with so little effort.

She has Kanako purchase delivery vans with the Inn's logo on them and then hires a full delivery staff.

Soon she has people wanting to work for her because she is the rising star in Japanese culinary circles and the Hinata pays very well for good talent.

Ema, ever the technical geek, starts a website for her which is becoming popular as a 'foodie' blog. Shinobu tries to update her site with something new each night before going to bed. If she isn't too tired, that is.

With the Inn up above doing so well, Kitsune's Tea Shoppe is having a busy time of its own. She modernizes her place to be more like a western-style coffee shop. She goes more for the college student/professional crowd picking up their transient business.

The Hinata City environs have recently seen a recent influx of residents looking for a quieter place to live in that's near Tokyo and the main Tram lines.

She replaces the old menu that Haruka had with one now serving light sandwiches, pastries and doughnuts for on the go that Shinobu sends down twice a day. By the time the Shoppe closes here, there is hardly a crumb left to be had on Kitsune's shelves. This prospect makes everyone sad on Kitsune's staff because is nothing for them to take home. But since things are going so well she asks Shinobu if it would be possible to send down a bunch of extra pastries down for her staff.

Kaolla, the former mad scientist, is working in her lab out in the back of the Hinata property.

Keitaro built it for his foreign sweetheart as a gift for her when she received her doctorate. Kaolla has, by agreement with him, stopped work on anything destructive or military-in-nature in her new lab. She's faithfully kept her word to the man she loves and has subsequently turned down many lucrative military projects for Japan and the US.

Sometimes Ema comes out back and the two get a bit frisky with each other.

Kaolla loves Ema a lot, often sleeping with her and which has led to some interesting nights here must to the amusement of the others. Plus, they work on some Ema's conspiracy theories together for fun.

Later, when she fully develops, Ema asks Kaolla after seeing a doctor if she would also examine her to determine why she lactates so much. And why her breasts have grown so huge without any sag to them. After the battery tests that Kaolla put Ema through, she concludes there are a number of definite hidden family genetic traits that are involved here and that's why she had such large tits. Kaolla also says that there is nothing to worry about. Ema is very happy with the test results that Kaolla had given her.

Tsuruko, since her divorce, has put a lot of effort into bringing the Shinmeiryu dojo back to the prominence it once had. She asked Kanako and her sister to assess the current situation of the ancient estate. She got an earful from her sister's lover when Kanako said to her that someone has been bleeding the place dry for some time. With assistance from Kaolla and Ema they follow the banking trail to its source, find where the money had been deposited and put it back into the Shinmeiryu's accounts without leaving any electronic fingerprints. Yes, Kaolla crashes the bank's security where her ex-husband had put the stolen money. It is quite an easy feat for Kaolla to find where Tsuruko's ex-husband had the embezzled Shinmeiryu's funds and that the bastard was using them for his own pleasure.

Her ex is totally shocked when he finds that all of his hidden accounts no longer exist and that he is now Yen-less. The man doesn't dare say anything about this because he knows that both his ex-wife and ex-sister-in-law will literally kill him with their Katanas.

Since this incident Tsuruko and Motoko have reconciled with the older sister, as stated, goes back to running the Kyoto properties.

Speaking of Tsuruko in a different light, she also has her eyes on Keitaro as a new romantic interest.

She could have presented herself to him as a bride candidate if it wasn't for the damned Omiai that her late parents had arranged for her. She was very bitter towards her parents after the marriage had gone through. It took her almost five years to even say anything to her father that did not any kind of invective or cursing in it. Her parents are now gone, but not before she reconciled with them.

Though she is seven years older than Keitaro, she comes to realize that he also has an eye on her luscious body. She will try to do something about this soon because she wants to get laid by him. _Seems like everyone around here is has a runaway libido, ne?_

Like many of the other women at the Hinata this divorced statuesque goddess has only one man in her sights'. With problems in Kyoto resolved and her dojo back there now part of the Urashima group, Tsuruko is officially entering the competition for Keitaro's affections. She finds it to be already a crowded field and it will be even more so, soon.

Now back to Naru, she is on the main artery that leads from the section of Tokyo she lives in out to Kanagawa Prefecture to the southwest. She remembers where the Hinata Inn is because it's old familiar territory even though it has been a long time since she had been this out this way.

A lump forms in her throat as she recalled the less then friendly way she left the Hinata all those years ago. Kami, she wishes that she didn't reject him all those years ago. 'Can't cry over spilled milk' she reminded herself driving on.

Naru is glad to know that the young angry and violent woman she used to be no longer exists. She smiles when she realized that this Naru no longer punches first and asks questions later. The brunette's University Sensei worked diligently with her setting her on a path where she is now centered and at peace within her inner being. She sat on her deck meditating this morning to clear her mind of all negative thought patterns and to concentrate just on the task at hand, which is: reconciliation with Keitaro and to say that she loves him.

Mutsumi waits for Naru down at the Tea Shoppe.

The brunette knows that the Okinawan can keep secret about her coming over to the Hinata from Keitaro and the others. She longs to see the only man she has ever truly loved and hopes that he will forgive her.

Naru has learned through her Buddhist studies that she no longer has to deny her true feelings. Yes, now she admits to herself that she loves Keitaro and will tell him to his face, if he will listen that is. She hopes he sees a different woman than the angry teenage bitch he knew years ago.

She will find out soon enough as she pulls into the Hinata City limits.

Mutsumi walks over to the Inn's parking lot with Tsuruko which is in full view of the coffee shop.

Kitsune is wondering what Mutsumi and Tsuruko are doing down here this time of day as they stand by the entrance of the Tea Shoppe. She starts to smile when she sees her dear friend pull up in a nice car and enter the parking lot. Kitsune runs out waving her arm excitedly over her head and calls Naru's name as the brunette gets out of her car.

Naru has just finished hugging Mutsumi when Kitsune practically jumps into her arms and gives her old friend a bone-crushing hug. She nods her head in a genial manner after Mutsumi introduces her to Tsuruko. She remembers her name from all the times Motoko used her ex-husband name as an invective.

"How have you been Naru and why have you never call to let me know how you were doing all these years?" asks Kitsune smiling at Naru.

"At that time I was so screwed up in my head. I needed a lot time to center myself and grow up" answers Naru taking Mutsumi and Kitsune's arms.

They head into the shop and she tells the three women with her what she's been doing the past nine years. She fills them in on the adventures with her students, the camping trip and the beach party. She tells them about two of teenage boys on the camping trip that followed her around like little puppies because they have cute little crushes on her.

This really interests Kitsune and Mutsumi because in the past she would have had a violent reaction and would call them perverts. She also says that the girls brought a large tent for the trip and wanted her to share it with them. Her students it seems have taken quite a liking to the once violence prone woman the other gather from this situation.

Then, Naru asks the question.

"Where's Kei-kun?" asked Naru almost dreading the answer.

"Right now he's probably up in his office with his 'sister'" answers Mutsumi knowing that this question would come.

"What she's trying to say in so many words is that we are all rich now" says Kitsune who gets to the point.

"His sister's up there now?" Naru asks gulping.

"I don't think you have much to worry about any more" said Tsuruko "my sister Motoko is now in a relationship with Kei-kun's younger 'sister'. Yes, before you ask my Imouto-han is bi-sexual and she's told me that Kanako has been her lover for the last few years."

"That's not all my dear Naru" says Kitsune. She wants to see how far she can take this before seeing her old friend explode like she used to. "Our dear Kei-kun is quite the ecchi fellow now. He is the most perverted man I've ever known and shortly after you left we started to fuck like rabbits. He also got everyone else's virginity that lives up there including Mutsumi's here. His stamina is quite legendary because on many occasions he's fucked me all night long like an animal. About two weeks ago he took me, her (pointing to Mutsumi), Sara and Shinobu dancing. Afterwards we came home and with another new girl named Ema, had a little orgy on the edge of the onsen in the Annex out back where we live now. He fucked all five of us silly going before we all crawled into bed with him." Kitsune deliberately keeps the language a bit filthy to see Naru's reaction. If she loses her temper in the slightest there is no way in hell she'll let Naru anywhere near her lover.

A negative reaction to these revelations never comes. Naru actually giggles at the sexual exploits of Keitaro and the others startling Kitsune.

"Naru, you've really changed. I was very skeptical at first and thought that you would charge up to the Hinata and try your damnedest to put Kei-kun into orbit like you wanted to back then" says Kitsune. She is very pleased by the way Naru is handling all of this.

"What, do you think I expected Kei-kun to still be a virgin after all the years with so many beautiful women around him or that he'd be a damned eunuch? Shit, if I behaved myself back then I'd be fucking that rather large cock of his like the rest of you are" says Naru with a straight face "I'm not blind or stupid, back then I was just a bad-tempered bitch with an even worse attitude. Kitsune, I've seen him naked a few times accidently to remember how big that cock of his is."

"Don't look at me, I haven't had him yet, even though I want him badly" says Tsuruko whining quietly off to the side. The tall woman is losing all sense of balance because Keitaro's big dick is being brought up in such a wanton manner. Like the other women here it takes all of her discipline to keep from going up to his office and raping him.

"Naru, I think after you reconcile with Kei-kun we here need a plan to get you alone with him. Tsuruko, that goes double for you because you've been whining way too much lately and I'm sick of listening to you masturbate with your windows open every night. You definitely need to get laid. Also Naru, you might be happy to hear that when I sleep with him, on many occasions I've heard him call out your name at night so I know for sure that Kei-kun still thinks about you" says Kitsune. She sees Tsuruko turn bright red as she squirms a bit in her seat and is embarrassed after the Fox blurts out about hearing her at night when she's been playing with herself.

Naru nods her head in agreement with what Kitsune is saying and smiles widely at the part that involves her.

So the four women sit here and plot their next moves.

-Meanwhile-

Noriyasu helps an extremely pregnant Haruka get into bed. Though it is still in the middle of the afternoon carrying a child in your belly around can be extremely taxing.

She is due within the week and the Hinata crew have thrown a lavish birthday party for little Keiichiro. So until the new baby is born her son will be staying with his older sister and Ema.

Noriyasu has grown into an excellent husband, though sometime missing the adventures of his younger days. He has grown out of that childish streak when he used to have the bad habit of just disappearing without a trace for long periods of time and then showing up later unexpectedly.

Granny is also very supportive of him and Haruka's decision to settle down here at the Hinata. Sitting down the past few nights and talking to the tall lanky professor, Granny has an idea from his tales what it was like to be on the road all of the time. She can easily relate to him because of her hot springs world tour that she has just completed and hugs the man when he starts to cry.

Noriyasu tells her that he misses the digs and discovering new things, but, he now has a wife and two children with a third on the way, so this above all things, is much more important to him. He missed a lot of Sara's growing up and he swore an oath to all of the deities that would listen to him that he was not going to miss any more of Sara, Keiichiro and his yet unborn child's life events any more.

So, Noriyasu will have his 'part-timer' and best friend teaching with him. This also helps out with him becoming a normal husband and father.

Plus, Sara is happy that her Papa is finally settling down.

Granny is proud of the decisions he had made lately and so is Haruka.

-Something of a surprise-

Naru is nervous coming up the, what is totally new to her, Inn elevator. She likes the fact that you no longer have to climb those damnable front steps if you don't want to.

While heading inside Naru is also impressed by how the tunnel was bored into the large hillside and that it has carpeting on the floor, Sara's artworks in frames on the walls as well as everything in here being so well lit up. It's not musty or dank at all.

Going up in the lift seems too fast for her. Naru wants to stop time for a moment so she could steel herself for when she confronts the man she loves. She is still searching for the proper words to beg his forgiveness and prays that her resolve won't disintegrate when the moment comes.

When the lift stops and the door opens up onto the main floor, no one who is standing in the Hinata at this split second in time, ever expected to see what happens next.

Keitaro is standing at the concierge desk when he sees Naru step out of the lift. Tears form in his eyes and he grabs Naru pulling her tight to him. He cries tears of joy as he holds in his arms the woman he first loved as a child.

Naru, expecting the worst, is totally surprised when Keitaro throws his arms around her and begins to cry. She cries with him after wrapping her arms around his neck.

Everyone here is totally taken aback and flabbergasted as this couple stands in the middle of the busy Hinata lobby holding each other and crying.

The original residents cheer as even Motoko and Shinobu are glad to see the brunette back.

Kanako too is happy for her 'Onii-chan' also. Her relationship with Motoko had taught Kanako to see everything through before passing a judgment on anyone.

The rest of the people in the Inn see the happy reunion of two people who had a major falling out and are now were reconciling.

So they don't disrupt the business of the Hinata anymore, Keitaro takes Naru into his office to talk with her.

"Kei-kun please, before we go on any further I need you to forgive me for being such a bitch years ago" says Naru looking him squarely in the eye. She gets an answer very quickly and it is one that she doesn't see coming.

Keitaro, who is still holding her tight to his chest, gives the woman in his arms a scorching French-kiss. He opens his mouth inviting hers to come out and play.

Happily, she responds and her tongue waltzes with his for quite a while before they both need to breathe again. And, as they continue to kiss, she sheds more tears of happiness and release. In a million years she never expects this reaction from him. So she puts all of her heart into these kisses and they refuse to let each other go.

"Naru-chan, you have no idea of how much I have missed you" says Keitaro after their last kiss. He pulls back a little so he can look into her beautiful eyes.

"Me too Kei-kun, except the old Naru has ceased to exist" she says looking at him also in the eye. She is thrilled that he is using a familiar honorific with her, so Naru reciprocates in kind.

"That's good, all I ever wanted was for you to be with me and be happy" says Keitaro, whose heart is filled with joy.

"I am back if you want me Kei-kun even if I have to share you with the others" she says.

"Na-chan, I've never stopped loving you. I also have followed you as you went to Tokyo U, your career afterwards. Shit, I even gave a recommendation to the Academy for you to be on their staff as the Urashima group is their major sponsor. And your mentor, the man who counseled you, he's an old friend of Granny Hina's. He kept me informed about how you've matured and been doing otherwise since you graduated. Plus the Academy Chancellor has sent me e-mails on your progress so I never truly let you go" says Keitaro before kissing her again.

She is having a bit of difficulty in believing what he is saying to her, so she asks him about this "why would you do that for me after what I said to you years ago and left the way I did?"

"You can call me a baka if you want but I never gave up on you, Naru-chan. This is a strange thing for me to say because I have the others in my life now" he answers rather enigmatically.

"Kei-kun that part of my life is over with now, and like I said, I won't mind sharing you at all with the others. If you'll have me" she says.

His response again is drawing her in for another deep French-kiss which she joins in on with no hesitation. Then to make sure she truly understands, he says "of course I'll have you".

She moans a little feeling something rather large growing up against her body. 'If only...' she inwardly says to herself before smiling at how her thinks of her now.

Both the old and new Hinata residents sit at the largest table in the restaurant and Keitaro spoils Naru that late afternoon. He introduces her to people that she doesn't know.

Naru meets up with the ones she remembers seeing now how they've grown and matured. She takes a lot of time then to also reconcile with Kitsune, Motoko, Shinobu and Kaolla. These four were the original residents with her back in the day. She also receives forgiveness from Kanako and Granny.

Coming in the back entrance, Ema and little Keiichiro meet Naru for the first time. Ema smiles at her liking what she sees and wonders if she'll see her again, _who knows?_

Naru sees how marriage has changed Noriyasu and then meets his daughter Sara for the first time. Naru learns that Haruka cannot be here with them because she is very pregnant and about to give birth to her second child.

One thing Naru does do is re-discover Shinobu's cooking. "Oh Kami Shinobu, this is so good" exclaims Naru after a few bites. She has a full plate with a little of everything from the buffet.

"Arigato Naru-Sempai" replies Shinobu. She can tell that there is a different tone in the former resident's voice, and she is pleased that it's a pleasant one. The others pick up on this too.

Naru tells them that she has even learned how to cook and doesn't destroy the kitchen anymore. They original residents all shudder at the memories of the old horrors she used to create before Shinobu arrived to do the cooking. She shares another laugh with them after they all finish cringing.

After dinner Keitaro gives Naru a tour of the new Annex, the huge martial arts dojo, the Urashima hilltop shrine and the rest of the back property.

She stops at the shrine to give thanks for the events of this day and Keitaro joins her. They stand side-by-side at the open Shinto shrine, clap their hands together twice and close their eyes in an attitude of prayer for a moment. Naru has so much to be thankful for.

They are alone for a few minutes and kiss some more standing inside of the Annex common room.

"The things that you left behind are in a room on the second floor if you ever come back to live here" says Keitaro taking her upstairs to show her.

"I don't know what to say to this, Kei-kun" replies Naru. She is just about crying again because he is treating her so kindly.

"That's only if you want to come back that is" he adds. He says she can have as long as she needs to decide because he knows that she also has a life of her own now. Keitaro wants Naru to feel that he is always here for her if she wants to be with him.

Keitaro and some of the others escort Naru back to her car as her visit is winding down. They all hug her with promises to see each other very soon as they exchange cell phone numbers and e-mail addresses.

Before climbing into her car, Naru gives Keitaro one last scorching French-kiss which is her promise of a new future together with him.

The others 'ooh' and 'ah' watching the brunette make Keitaro almost thrash about. This even impresses Kitsune.

"Whoa" says Keitaro after it breaks. He has a goofy look on his face and he listens to the giggles of the others there with him.

At last Naru pulls out of the lot and she smiles with tears of joy falling from her eyes at how well everything has gone today. She promises to herself that she will be his very soon after the reception he has given her.

So now a chapter turns and a door opens.

At the Annex, Haruka and Natsumi hear about the interesting events of the day from both Noriyasu and Sara.

Granny, who has also just stepped into her granddaughter's apartment, for one is glad to know that the young woman finally has learned to center herself and rid herself of all of that pent-up anger that she had inside of her. She will send an e-mail to her good friend in the morning thanking him for working with Naru.

Haruka is glad to know that Naru was no longer the angry young teenager she used to know.

-Later-

"Oh Kami" screams Haruka as a huge wet spot forms in the bed.

"Her water broke. Sara-chan, go get Otohime-san please and Noriyasu-kun make sure Haru-chan is comfortable because we're in for a long evening" says Granny.

A new life is about to come into the world.

-End of Chapter-

How's that? Please give a review, if not just sit back and enjoy more next time.


	4. Chapter 4

The Reconciliation  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu. This story is for fun.

Author's note: Since I posted the last chapter I have received two very ignorant anonymous reviews informing me that Seta is the lanky professor's first name and not his last. According to the author/artist Ken Akamatsu (put the western way on purpose) Seta is his surname and not his first name. I can also cite the _Wikipedia™_ article on 'Love Hina' characters too. Noriyasu is his first name. It is common in Japan to call someone by their family or clan name out of respect or, if you do not like the person, contempt.

Please do not insult me or my intelligence about the manga, because I own all of the volumes.

Also, if you do post a review, please have the courage to use your screen name. I will delete 'anons' without exception.

Summary: First of all, this version of Urashima Keitaro has a spine. Never did Keitaro think that he could be so wrong in loving the one whom he thought fate had chosen for him. After a major heartbreak a special lady who has always been there helps him see the truth. And that is just the beginning of his love life. Plus, when kindness and a forgiving heart are extended, take it and begin to live again.

Timeline- Begins summer 2008- This starts on the middle to the end of July and it's just too damn hot outside.

Warning: very bad to severely raunchy language, non-hentai descriptions of adult situations, ecchi, possible violence, Yuri and lesbian situations, and mayhem.

Some very interesting things come to light.

Chapter 4- What, me worry?

Haruka gives birth to her second child, a girl that she and her husband name Hana. The baby is named after the flowers that grow in the gardens and wild along the Hinata hillsides.

"She is so beautiful, isn't she sweetie?" asks a tired Haruka looking at her husband. Both mother and child are doing fine afterwards due to a smooth delivery and almost no labor time. It also makes the new mother happy hearing her daughter's cry for the first time.

"Yes she is and she has a strong set of lungs too, Haru" answers Noriyasu holding her hand. He is also smiling at her loud cries.

Natsumi lays the child on her belly for a moment before letting Noriyasu cut the cord.

Mutsumi supervises and tells him to massage Haruka's breasts so that the afterbirth with come out easier. After this is done Haruka cries in her husband's arms because she has always wanted a daughter of her own.

"Where's my Imouto-chan?" asks Sara coming into her parents' bedroom. She sees Natsumi cleaning up her newborn sister and gives her own hug to Haruka.

Noriyasu is a proud father again and Sara is a happy 'Onee-chan' for the second time.

Natsumi brings little Hana over to Haruka. The new mother takes her daughter into her arms for the first time and just glows. To make the connection complete between her and her child she opens her nightie exposing her breast so Hana can suckle for the first time.

Everyone in the room smiles as they watch the first true bonding between these two.

"She's beautiful, Kaa-san" says Sara looking at them. Now that she has a little sister, Sara is going to spoil her rotten when little Hana gets older.

Keitaro is also extremely happy for his cousin because he knows how much having a daughter means to her.

Mutsumi assisted her mother which makes Noriyasu happy. He wanted a trained medical professional here in case anything unexpected happened. He needn't worry though, Natsumi has delivered many babies in her time and she is from a long line of midwives.

Afterwards, when Haruka finally gets some rest, Granny holds her new great-granddaughter and just marvels at how much Hana looks like her own daughter Yoko when she was born.

-Elsewhere at the Hinata-

Tsuruko gets her wish with Kitsune's help and is introduced to Keitaro's bed.

"Kei-kun, don't be scared. I will only bite just a little" says the older Aoyama slinking into Keitaro's bedroom. She has on sheer lingerie showing off her stunning statuesque body. She is a 'goddess in being' and is built more like a western woman with her large breasts and long legs. Tonight, this frustrated beauty will use both of these assets to their fullest tonight.

If the loud howling and screaming coming from an open window in his room is any indication, the others could say that she has a successful introduction to sharing his bed. But, this is only the start of a situation that almost spirals out of control.

Tsuruko has been monopolizing most of his time upsetting all of the others, including her sister Motoko and Kanako. Though they have each other they want some of him too. Tsuruko has taken permanent residence in one of the rooms downstairs in the Annex but she keeps trying to sneak into to his bed whether someone's in it with him already or not.

When she moved in permanently, Tsuruko left behind all of the painful memories of her past life. Now an assistant Sensei, that she has personally trained, runs the day-to-day operations of the Shinmeiryu dojo. This is so the elder Aoyama sister can live here at the Hinata in peace.

Sara, Mutsumi and Shinobu are also getting a little pissed at their new roommate's monopolization of their man's nights. None of the other women could have ever dreamed that Tsuruko's newfound ravenous libido would make her seem like such a slut. She is almost like Kitsune in this regard.

This irritated the Fox to no end because she considered his manhood her property. Keitaro too was beginning to become a little annoyed about the situation of who he shared his bed with.

The Fox rues what she has done for Tsuruko and is now getting to the point of being pissed off with the taller Samurai.

"I think I'm going to have to set her straight about how things work around here" says Kitsune to herself in a huff. She considers herself Keitaro's number one woman and is not about to let this go without a challenge. He means everything to her.

Keitaro too has to listen to the others bitch about Tsuruko being a 'bed-hog'. Much to his annoyance he has even had to shoo Tsuruko away from his office so he can get work done because she wants sex all the time. It seems that the older Aoyama sister has a side to her that scares Keitaro and that is, in of itself, very difficult to do.

'Something has to be done about resolving this situation before all hell breaks loose' he thinks. He is once again in sync with his Fox.

-A good memory of a visit-

Naru is still on a high from her visit to the Hinata. She is sitting at her laptop thinking about what to say to everyone she met and re-connected with last week.

She e-mails Mutsumi sending her thanks for giving her the courage to finally seek out Keitaro and ask for his forgiveness. The brunette wants to get together and spend the day with her.

She then sends Keitaro an e-mail and thanks him for being so good to her. The trip to the Hinata also goes beyond her wildest expectation because Naru falls in love with Keitaro when he took her into his arms and kissed her. She never expected this to happen and would love to have a date with him.

'Give it time' she thinks happily.

Kitsune and Motoko just about email or text her every day after she had re-connected with them.

The next day she gets an e-mail from Keitaro which has in it: 'I would like to spoil you by taking you out for dinner and a night of dancing afterwards'. This is the part of message that she concentrates on the most.

She sends him a very enthusiast and positive response to his invitation.

Naru is ecstatic that she now has an upcoming date with Keitaro at one of the finest restaurants in Tokyo, but before this, she sets up a certain doctor's appointment just in case things progress a lot further. She has no more reservations about Keitaro and will give him her gift if he so desires it.

This isn't the only things that have happened since her recent visit.

She has signed up for some classes in Kendo and Swordsmanship at the Hinata online site that Kaolla created for the Aoyama sisters. In talking to Tsuruko, the Swordmistress notices that Naru is a natural _Ki_ channeler and would do well to train with a Katana or Bokkan.

Kanako said she would show her some basic self protection moves for free when she comes to the Dojo. This will go good with the A-kido that she already knows.

-Being on the receiving end for once-

Kanako has to get after Ema and Kaolla for fooling around in one of the guest rooms again.

""Damn it you two, how many times do I have to tell you about having sex here. You have the whole of the Annex for that" says Kanako rubbing her temples. It has already been a long day and it's only just past noon.

But this time Kanako, who has been feeling a little stressed, joins them for a little threesome that gets out of hand very quickly. To get even for being chased off the last time they were here, the duo gang up on Kanako, tie her up and do some very kinky things to her.

"What the hell..." is all that Kanako gets out of her mouth before the other two start-in on her. This is also when she hears a certain buzzing noise.

Good thing it's Wednesday and business is slow today or Kanako wouldn't have been able to live down what the other two do to her.

"Son-of-a-bitch" screams Kanako even though she is an expert with knots. For some unexplained reason right now she doesn't want to get away.

Let us just say that she cannot get off of her back after Ema and Kaolla cause her to orgasm so hard that she passes out. The 'dark' sister enjoys being thoroughly savaged by Ema whose long tongue goes into places that makes Kanako scream.

"No Ema-chan, not in there. Oh fuck" she screams again.

Kanako is untied by Kaolla because she has ceased trying to get loose and seems to be enjoying what the Ema is doing to her.

Kaolla pulls out a few devices of her own that scare the living daylights out of her at first until they're used on her. The cross-eyed look of satisfaction on Kanako's face, cause both of her new lovers to giggle when they see her face. Not even Keitaro or Motoko have ever done this to her.

Kanako falls for Ema at this moment and hopes Motoko won't mind.

-Setting down the hierarchy and 'pecking order' around the Hinata-

Kitsune is in her office taking a break after the morning rush.

She has the early receipts to smile about because she is in a foul mood otherwise today. It seems that she was taking a romantic shower with Keitaro in his bathroom when Tsuruko sneaks in and takes over. Kitsune was about to service his 'morning wood' a second time when the older woman butts in.

Except when she and Keitaro plan for a threesome they usually like to keep their intimacy just between the two of them.

_Kitsune can be very proprietary with Keitaro__._

"It's a zoo out there Kit" says Tsuruko coming into the Tea Shoppe's office making a very obvious statement. She plops down into an over-stuffed chair that used to be in the old Hinata common room most unladylike which is something she almost never does.

"Tsuruko, you're just the person I want to see right now. Please close the door so we can talk" Kitsune says looking at the woman with her eyes slit like her namesake's. She wants to straighten out the pecking order around the Hinata with someone who isn't getting the message.

"What's wrong Kit?" asks Tsuruko innocently again calling her by a friendly term of endearment.

"It depends first on you and what you'll say that'll determine what's wrong. I will say this only once and then you'll understand. The other women around here and I have an understanding around about who'll occupy Kei-kun's time" Kitsune says just revving up "before we get off of the subject and you interrupt me I want you to be quiet and listen. I know you could probably take me in a fight and take him as your prize. But he'd be getting damaged goods as Haruka, Kanako and your sister have taught me enough to do some major ass kicking before I went down. Oh, they have said that I'm a natural when it comes to fighting but my fists aren't my only weapons. My tongue is a much sharper weapon. Lately you've been jumping in and interrupting the other girls' private time with Kei-kun. They asked me to speak for them since you and I have a closer relationship than they do with you. Surprisingly even Motoko asked me to tell you to knock it off. Lately you've been acting like a 'mink in heat' and a real slut. And before you go getting mad at me for telling you to slow down you need to remember that it was me who set you up with him. I won't let anyone, and I mean anyone usurp my place in his bed. So from me and the others, knock it the fuck off, or we are going to really get nasty. Get it!"

The last three sentence Kitsune is almost screaming at Tsuruko.

No one has ever dared talk to her like this before. Tsuruko realizes that she must have done something to bring on all of this invective from the woman across from her. She, at least, has come to know Kitsune this well.

"Am I really that bad Kit?" Tsuruko asks keeping her composure and temper in check for the moment. It is true that Kitsune had set her up to share some time with Keitaro.

"Yeah, you are. I swear, you were almost a whiny little bitch and it was starting to fucking irritate us" says Kitsune with a straight face. She also is trying to reign in her own temper. No need ruin a good friendship if this can be settled amicably.

"Damn it, ever since that fucking arranged marriage of mine 'went south' I've been thinking about him Kit. All I wanted to do was fuck him and I didn't care who I had to push out of the way. You see, Motoko told me that he is a really wonderful man. She even leaked it out that he's a great in bed too. By all of the gods, Kitsune that cock of his is so magnificent that I want him to keep that thing in me all the time" Tsuruko says trying not to cry.

"On that point I've got to agree with you Tsuruko" replies Kitsune. She sees why Tsuruko is reacts the way she does around her man "you just don't need to hog him that's all. Shit, believe me that man up there could fuck all of us and he'd still have plenty for many more rounds after that. He's fucked me up to ten times in one night a few times so I know firsthand of his legendary stamina."

This Kitsune adds seeing that Tsuruko is very cognizant of the fact that Keitaro can take them all on and still keep going. She just has to wait her turn.

"Aren't you worried that any of the others might steal him from you, Kit?" asks Tsuruko. She is beginning to see things Kitsune's perspective.

Tsuruko then remembers from Naru's visit hearing about how it was Kitsune who first helped Keitaro get over the brunette beauty back when she left the Hinata. She understands why the ash-blonde is upset with her now.

"No, at least none of them up there, Tsuruko" answers Kitsune jerking her thumb in the direction of the Hinata "the one I worry about the most is Naru. She was his 'promise' girl. You see, she along with Mutsumi and Keitaro knew each other when they were little. He had originally made the promise to go to Tokyo U with that girl, get his degree, marry her and then live happily ever after. But it didn't happen that way. You see Kei-kun got in to Tokyo U on his first try. Mutsumi didn't make it until her third go-round and Naru was three years younger than them so she was still in high school. He quit looking for her, concentrated on his studies and after his second year he inherited the Hinata from Granny. I thought that I had finally gotten Keitaro over Naru when she suddenly shows up out of the blue. Except for Mutsumi knowing and letting you in on her visit a little I was totally clueless."

"Yes I saw how those two reacted to each other when she came unannounced out of the elevator. Talk about melodrama and bringing the house down. I don't think that those two let each other alone while she was here" Tsuruko says in retrospect.

"That woman is the only one I fear who can steal Kei-kun's heart away from me. Sorry Tsuruko, but I love that man more than I do my own life. He's that important to me" confesses Kitsune. Her anger with Tsuruko is gone and it is now replaced with anxiety. She could possibly lose the only man that has ever meant anything to her.

Tears are welling up in her eyes as they're wide open. The wily 'Fox of the Hinata' is gone right now and she has been replaced by a very vulnerable Mitsune. She adds "I even found out he has made a date with her before he said anything to me about it."

"Before you lose hope, trust that the man we all love will remember who loved him when he needed it most" says Tsuruko getting up to step behind the desk to give her friend a hug.

She may have just been dressed down by Kitsune a few minutes ago but that isn't strong enough to affect their growing friendship.

To finish this off, Tsuruko tells Kitsune that she'll comply with her wishes and those of the other women. She will also support Kitsune the best way that she can.

"Thanks" replies Kitsune.

-Annex onsen-

Kanako turns bright red as Ema and Kaolla pass her by heading to the pool for a swim. Both of them smile at her leaving the Kanako's insides feeling like mush. Her Mo-chan is busy teaching a swordsmanship class with Tsuruko at this moment so she's feeling a bit lonely.

Kanako thinks that Ema looks really hot in the skimpy string bikini that she is wearing. She has just returned from a modeling shoot and took off her 'hoodie' revealing her hot body.

Kaolla had taken Ema to a talent search a few months back just before she graduated from high school. The two most sought after photographers in Japan started fighting over who would sign Ema to a contract but Kaolla worked it out so that she could work for both for both of them at an exorbitant fee. It made Ema not only a viable commodity in the gravure magazine and calendar world but a very rich woman in her own right. _So much for the plain looking, flat-chested young teen who had just moved away from home for the first time. That old Ema had been replaced by this goddess-in-being. _

Kaolla is going out to her shop to work on something for Keitaro, so after kissing Ema she heads out back to her laboratory.

Kanako has never seen such a gorgeous sight like the one that she is looking at right now. That is, Ema standing by the pool in a barely there string bikini. She has seen her Mo-chan look hot in a bikini many times but Ema is really sizzling. Since their three-way tryst last Wednesday, Kanako cannot get the delicious looking beauty out of her mind.

She heads over to the pool.

Ema steps down into the water almost slinking down causing Kanako's pulse to increase and her lust to rise. She too had a nice bikini on also as she dives head first into the large pool coming up behind Ema startling her. From behind Kanako wraps her arms around Ema cupping her huge treasures while kissing her neck.

"Shit, Kana-chan that feels so good. Yes, right there" coos Ema clearly enjoying the attention of the other woman here with her.

The long haired girl reaches her arms back around her new lover's neck and leans back into Kanako.

The two kiss as Ema's enormous breasts are being gently fondled. She is beginning to moan.

"Oh fuck, not there Kana-chan" squeaks Ema after the kiss breaks. She feels Kanako's slender hand reach into her bikini and gasps when the older woman begins to finger her.

Ema shudders when her hardened nub is touched.

"Yes" she screams climaxing here in the pool by Kanako's hand.

Kanako asks Ema if she wants to go up to the girl's bedroom for a while.

Ema turns to face Kanako and silently nods her head before laying another scorching French-kiss on her.

'Wow' thinks Kanako 'she is so damned hot. I'd love to have her all for myself'. This is caused because her mind is lust-addled right now and she's not thinking logically.

Getting out of the pool first, Ema gives Kanako a small show by taking of her top in a provocative manner leaving the other woman just drooling as her enormous boobs bounce free. She saunters for her room looking back at lover.

Kanako is absolutely stunned by this, she has just been blindsided by the sultriest woman she had ever come across. So she shoots right out of the water and follows Ema up the balcony stairway.

Don't feel sorry for Motoko though, she has her own special night happening too.

-Lemon time-

Leon the Chameleon sees his mistress kneeling on her bed still a little wet as another woman steps in to their room. If he was cognizant he would think 'ah, mating time'.

Slowly, but very deliberately Kanako slinks across her new lover's bare wood floor to the edge of her queen-size western style bed. She then comes over to the left side as Ema awaits her.

The beauty on the bed just follows Kanako's movements with anticipation as her own lust rises to new heights. She has wanted another go at the 'dark sister' since tasting her delicious nether regions and lapping her essence after her orgasm.

So now that this is happening she waits to see what will happen next.

Kanako herself is kneeling next to Ema kissing her shoulders and neck while untying the bottom of her barely there bikini.

They both watch as it goes flying across the room.

Trying not to rush things she tenderly lays Ema back slowly using measured breaths so she doesn't end up raping her. Kanako plants tiny kisses on the sides of her mouth teasingly not allowing the other woman to return them. Pushing herself back up deliberately Kanako reaches around to undo the clasp to her own bikini letting her smaller breasts go free. She sees the look on her lover's face and it is one of liking what she sees. She then skinnies off the other half and flings both parts of her bathing suit across the room.

Ema has had enough. Though not a martial artist on the level that her lover is she grabs Kanako by the arms and pulls her across her body onto the bed.

"Fuck this slow shit Sempai, I want you now" says Ema before moving herself up and over to where a surprised Kanako is.

Kanako lies here flat on the mattress not knowing what's happening, all she sees is Ema grabbing her ankles and spreading her legs wide. She's not use to having another woman take the lead in bed, except for Kitsune, she's usually the aggressor. At this present moment it looks she is about to have her womanhood savaged. To her surprise though, Ema is very gentle with her, sure she has a tight arm grip on her slender thighs but her lips and tongue torture her with a lot of tenderness. Many kisses go all around her swollen and gushing quim as the dark haired woman feels her lighter haired companion's oral digit breach her gaping slit. She looks and sees her tongue go deep into her before she turns her head because of the sensations hitting her brain.

Stepping things up a notch Ema lifts Kanako's ass off the bed so she can violate her rear pucker.

"No Ema-chan, that's too much. You'll break me" confesses Kanako. She has never been eaten this well before.

But the brown-haired woman doesn't listen as she spreads her cheeks and ravishes her sphincter with a slow, premeditated rim job.

Now Kanako is on the verge of four things: bucking like a wild bronco, squirting like a high-pressure fire hose, screaming for mercy and whiting out. These are all going on at once because her brain is overloaded with too much satisfaction of what Ema is doing to her. Then when she feels her lover's tongue enter her wiggling.

It breaks her and she passes out.

'Shit' is her last thought as she passes the gates of Nirvana before all goes dark.

A couple of minutes later Kanako wakes up in Ema's arms smiling. She is learning that the woman in bed beside her knows a lot more than her about pleasing a woman. So instead of taking a taste of her own of her lover's nether regions she goes for a different flavor.

The leaking nipple in front of Kanako attracts her like a honeybee to a Sakura blossom in springtime. The huge-breasted woman gasps when her mouth latches on and, oh the taste, it's warm, sweet and delicious.

Ema smiles at her while cradling her head gently as Kanako feeds.

"It's good, I could get addicted to this" says Kanako to her before starting to suckle again.

While continuing to pay attention to pay attention to Ema's tits Kanako gets her on her back. She starts her own way down to her lover's honey pot. Ema giggles when Kanako's tongue takes a dip into bellybutton.

Licking her lower belly elicits gentle moans so Kanako goes through her pubic hair next getting gasps of pleasure and a "shit" from her. Surprising the dark-haired woman Ema squirts wetting her lover's face.

To get some measure of revenge Kanako slides a finger into Ema rear getting her to buck wildly and squirt again while she is screaming at the top of her lungs. Instead of ravishing the younger woman's womanhood Kanako moves her tongue teasingly slow and drives Ema over the edge. This time she has a massive orgasm drenching her face. She is caught at unawares by this and has to blink a few times.

"What a naughty girl you are, my love. Now, I must punish you" says Kanako who decides to be dominant at this moment. She lifts her head up and looks at Ema's pretty face.

"Yes mistress, I have been a naughty girl. Please punish me" says Ema playing along. She likes dirty talk during sex.

Kanako changes tack and begins to savage her lover's vagina by burying her mouth in it. She sucks her outer lips and tongues her deeply sticking a second finger in her backside.

Ema's brain gets hit with so much pleasure at once that she jiggles around like an opium addict needing a fix. A keening wale signals that the brown-haired woman is on the cusp of a major orgasm. Kanako feels her grab the back of her head to shove her face deeper into her. Arching her back gives Kanako a chance to reposition herself so she can lift Ema's ass off the bed. The fingers come out as Kanako concentrates on making Ema pass out which happens as a major buck from her hits her chin up against the pubic bone. With this, all movement ceases and Kanako puts the unconscious Ema's ass back on the bed.

"Geezus, not even Mo-chan lasts this long" says Kanako smiling at her younger lover's stamina.

They both so far are having the best sex of their lives.

Ema comes around after a couple of minutes and looks at her lover as she opens her eyes.

"Hi sweetie" says Kanako softly holding Ema very close to her. She smiles at her and gives her a gentle kiss.

"I want to make love to you Kana-chan" says Ema looking into Kanako's eyes.

It turns out to be the most pleasant and pleasurable scissoring that either woman has ever done. Not even Kitsune could get Kanako to gush as hard as Ema is making her. Their two 'Mounds of Venus' are grinding each other's in way neither could have imagined in their wildest fantasies.

They hold an opposite hand while they share tender kisses and move to a rhythm all their own. Right now they are the only two people that exist in their own little world.

"Ema-chan, I going to cum" says Kanako nearly gasping.

"Cum with me Kana-chan" squeaks Ema as she is on the verge of another major blast.

They scream as they squirt all over the bed quilt and each other. Ema's tits are leaking and shooting milk straight out as she has a very hard orgasm.

Kanako has to work hard not to pass out from the best fuck she has ever had.

They collapse in each other's arms on the bed breathing hard. Both of them are covered in sweat and each other's juices.

The two women take a very romantic bath together washing each others' backs. Then Kanako helps Ema out by milking her into the vanity sink to take the excess pressure off of her.

Afterwards, Kanako walks over to grab her suit and she hears Ema begin to whimper.

"Kana-chan, will you please sleep with me. I need you" says Ema kneeling on her bed. She almost cries tears in her sad puppy dog eyes.

This breaks Kanako's final reserve of strength. She needs her too and so after pulling the messy comforter off Kanako crawls into bed with her new lover.

For a number of hours late into the night these two hold each other, kiss softly and talk quietly before sleep overtakes them.

-Elsewhere, the same evening-

Tsuruko's period starts up. She has a similar problem that plagues Kitsune and Sara. She is a total bitch also and gets very nasty with people for a few days. So Tsuruko isolates herself in her room so she won't start any problems with her new friends. At this time Tsuruko texts Shinobu asking the petit chef if she can have her meals delivered to her room starting tomorrow morning.

Kitsune and Sara understand too well how the older woman feels at this time.

Out in the Dojo Motoko is playfully pinned up against the wall by Keitaro. These two are making out and feeling each other up.

Motoko had just serviced him but she wants more, much more. Yes, she loves her Kana-chan more than anything else in this world but her Keitaro-sama always makes her to do a slow burn causing a massive explosion on her part during sex.

She had learned to enjoy this man after each and every time he takes her.

Afterwards, Motoko takes a very romantic shower with Keitaro and gets into bed with him. She forgets how many times she squirted as they fuck for most of the night.

Their lovemaking doesn't stop as Keitaro is lying on top of Motoko gently sliding his large manhood into her body. She has her long sexy legs wrapped around his hips and holds her lover's waist as he lifts off of her slightly so he can look at the gorgeous creature below him.

Motoko looks into his eyes. It's a certain sparkle that only shows in them when a woman is joined to the man she loves. This is something, for some reason, that isn't there when she makes love to Kanako.

And yes, she does love Keitaro very much and her love for him has been growing more intense lately.

-Early next morning at Noriyasu and Haruka's apartment in the Annex-

Sara is watching her brother this morning.

Haruka gets out of bed to feed little Hana from her breasts after having strained her back at the dojo from working out for the first time giving birth. Her muscles are getting used to moving around after not exercising for the last three months of being pregnant. _She is also able to enjoy having sex with her husband again making her very happy._

Keiichiro has weaned already, if he does get milk it's either from a bottle, sip cup or Ema's breasts. His Onee-chan feeds him his morning cereal.

Sara has been calling Haruka 'Kaa-san' _(mom in Japanese-affectionate tone) _a lot more lately and this pleases the older woman. Since she has formally adopted Sara the two have become very close.

Haruka is the one who suggested that Sara go after her cousin after the girl became of age. She took Sara to a local clinic that is associated with the Urashima and put her on 'the pill' until she wants to have children.

Sara has learned to trust her 'mother' with all of most hidden secrets.

"How many kids would you like to have Sara-chan?" asks Haruka while holding little Hana to her breast. The baby is really doing some loud slurping.

"Two kids, a boy and a girl. But I only want children if I can have them with Kei-kun, even I don't marry him" answers Sara wiping some stray cereal off of her brother's cheek.

"Oh and why is that?" asks Haruka giggling a little. "Sorry Sara-chan, breast feeding a baby tickles when you have sensitive breasts sometimes."

"Because I love Kei-kun, and he'd be a great man to have kids with Kaa-san. Ema-chan has the same thing happen to her when she feeds the little ones" says Sara. She wipes some more cereal off of little Keiichiro's chin.

Sara really loves her little brother and would love to have a baby as handsome as him.

He really gets spoiled rotten by everyone over at the Hinata when Sara or Ema bring him over. Even Granny can't resist her great-grandson's charm.

"Well, I know that your father has told me that someday he would love to become a grandfather and see you with children of your own Sara-chan" says Haruka smiling at her 'daughter'.

"How are you four this morning?" asks Noriyasu smiling as he kisses the top of Sara's head and then his wife's lips. He then picks up his son after Sara cleans the mess off him and sits at the table placing the boy on his lap.

"Good Papa. Where have you been so early this morning?" asks his daughter who gives her father a dubious look.

"Over at the Hinata, for once I wanted to try the breakfast buffet they have over there. You know how much I need to put on some weight. Shinobu-chan really knows how to put on a spread though she was looking a little pale this morning" says Noriyasu.

Sara can understand why he'd be at the petit chef's restaurant. She has eaten there many times herself and at ¥2000 you can't beat the price. _The place is making money hand over fist._ But, all those who live at the Annex eat at Shinobu's place for free.

"Maybe Mutsumi-Sempai should take a look at her when she gets home from work" Sara says to her father.

He nods to his daughter while playing with his son.

-Speaking of Mutsumi, she is at the Tokyo General Hospital Administrator's office-

"Good morning Otohime-san" says the hospital Administrator.

Mutsumi sits down after bowing when she comes into his office

"What can I do for you, Otohime-san? Your e-mail said it was very important" finishes the Administrator after they are both seated.

"I came to say thank you for allowing me work here at this wonderful place. But, I am putting my notice in and wanted to present it personally to you" says Mutsumi handing him a typed out letter of resignation prepared by Kanako.

The administrator takes the notice from her and reads it, then says "Otohime-san, you're the most popular surgical and pediatric nurse on my staff. You'll be sorely missed. I'm sorry to see you go. But, I'll tell you this if you change your mind in the future, an open position will always be available to if you decide to return here."

'Thank you, Sensei" says the sunny Okinawan smiling and bows her head in gratitude.

"What are you going to do now if you don't mind me asking?" the Administrator inquires.

"I am going to start a small clinic at the Hinata Inn and Resort where I live. The owner would like me get me to get it started and very soon." she answers without hesitation.

"You'll be missed on our staff and good luck in your endeavors, Otohime-san" he said as they both stand and bow to each other.

She leaves with a little sadness in her heart because she loves the Tokyo University Hospital and those she worked with. But, she is very optimistic about the great future she will have at her clinic.

-The Hinata, late morning-

Everyone at the Hinata sees something they have never seen before. It's a sunny and brightly, smiling Kanako arriving at the office a little later than usual. She just can't be nailed down and she is just floating about the place.

Earlier this morning, Kanako and Ema awoke in each other's arms feeling wonderful smiling at each other. What really makes Kanako's morning is Ema's confession that she has fallen in love with her. She cries at her new lover's confession after which they hold each other passionately kissing as they whisper 'I love you' to each other.

Kanako, like her 'Onii-chan', is in love with more than one person. _She has Motoko, Keitaro and now Ema as her lovers._

Later, after she decides to get going, Kanako fires up the computer in her office as Motoko comes in kissing her neck from behind like always. She has the same kind of expression on her beautiful face as her.

"Good morning Mo-chan, you're looking really sunny today" says Kanako to Motoko who is nearly floating herself.

"Kana-chan I see we both had a very good night with someone we love and had the time of our lives" Motoko says hitting the nail on the head.

"It couldn't be any more obvious could it, so how was 'Onii-chan' last night Mo-chan?" asks Kanako with a bit of a hint of mischief in her voice.

"How did one man ever get like him I will never know? He took me so many times last night that I stopped counting. This morning before I worked out I had to clean four spots where we did it in the Dojo before heading to his bed. Shinobu will probably be upset at how many stains we left in his bedding because she always tries to outdo all of us when she has him" starts Motoko only pausing as she and Kanako share a laugh "then as he still slept this morning I relieved him of his morning wood. He tastes so different when you can taste yourself while giving head."

Motoko finished and sounds nothing like she used to when Kanako first met the woman who sits next to her.

"So what did you do last night?" Motoko asks after the two stopped laughing.

"I will try to describe it to you, but first you will have to see Ema-chan in a wet string bikini before you can truly understand how I felt when she and I slept together last night. Kami help me, I almost didn't know what to do with her. She surprised me at how well she manipulated me just like she did last Wednesday. You know, when she and Kaolla-chan ambushed me after I caught them in one of the suites again. And, when I saw her at the pool last night I turned into a dribbling idiot. Then as I said, she manipulated me in bed like no one had ever done before. I'm sorry Mo-chan, but she broke me. She touched me in places that I never knew existed before" says Kanako who is having difficulty looking at Motoko. The sheen is starting to wane a little.

Motoko catches on to this and slides her office chair over so she can hug the woman she loves.

"Kana-chan, I'm not upset or worried that you had a wonderful evening with another beautiful woman. Maybe I will see what she is like and then relive what you experienced last night. Remember, no matter what happens I will always love you and you will always be first in my heart" says Motoko smiling at the woman she loves.

"Thank you Mo-chan. I love you very much" Kanako says as the two hug and passionately kiss each other.

"Some things I should tell you about our little Ema-chan: one Motoko-chan, her milk is warm, delicious and very addicting; two, she knows more about sex than anyone else that I have ever met and three, she's extremely voracious in bed" adds Kanako giggling. She gets her morning glow back.

After another kiss the pair goes to work.

-Next door in Keitaro's office.-

Keitaro is still smiling, he thinks about how insatiable Motoko was last night. In comparison with her older sister, Motoko is almost as big of a slut as Tsuruko is.

But for now he wants to concentrate on other things and come back to this later. Keitaro has always thought that one of his great strengths is that he can compartmentalize things in his mind and change gears faster than those around him. For now though, 'business comes before pleasure', as the old adage goes.

On his computer screen he reads the morning reports from Kanako, Motoko, Kitsune and Shinobu about the operations of their departments.

Kaolla sends him both an online status report along with a fax about some ideas she has to improve things even more around here. She also attaches a note saying she would have brought him the ideas paper personally, but is swamped by work and has been going flat out since last night.

So he figures that she is probably in bed sound asleep. Keitaro knows that she will sometimes go up to seventy-two hours before calling it quits and collapse in her cot out back.

He is also looking forward to a date with Naru. He sent her a text message with an invitation that she answers right away.

She writes saying that she is looking forward to their first date and that anything could happen afterwards.

He then asks her what this means as he types a reply.

She comes back and says that he will just have to wait find out.

'Oh boy' he thinks. After a chuckle he gets back down to 'brass taxes'.

-An apartment on the other side of Tokyo-

Naru smiles as she puts down her cell phone. Her friend and fellow teacher Hanakawa Masami is going to go dress and lingerie shopping with her at some of the large department stores in downtown Tokyo.

One thing Naru likes about working at a private Academy is that she gets paid a great salary. She also has just received a large performance raise. It helps to be popular with your students and fellow staff members.

She sees Masami's car pull up in her front of her place and grabs her purse, but not before taking a certain pill. She hopes that this will help her have the courage to be intimate with the man she has fallen in love with.

So she leaves to have fun and locks her front door.

The two women have become good friends at the Academy. They find that they have similar tastes in everything including men, cars and clothing.

Naru has told Masami her history with Keitaro and how the man has accepted her back when she visited the Hinata. She also lets Masami know that he is a PhD in Archaeology, owns one of the best resorts in all of Asia, that he is very rich and handsome along with being a very nice guy.

Masami surprises her saying that she and her boyfriend have stayed at the Hinata and can understand why Naru likes the man. He is as handsome just like she described, plus the food was some of the best she and her boyfriend have ever eaten.

Naru told Masami that is due to Maehara Shinobu's fantastic skills in the kitchen.

Masami then asks a question that turns Naru bright red.

"Have you ever seen him naked Naru?" Masami asks giggling.

"Masami!" cries Naru aghast at this, but laughs along with her.

"Well?" Masami asks again pressing the matter.

"Okay I'll spill Masami" says Naru steeling herself "from what I remember and what the others have told me, he is very well hung and can go for a long time. My old friend Kitsune told me that he has kept her up many a night screaming. So much so that when they first started fucking each other they either had to do it down at her Tea Shoppe or at a local 'Love Motel'. Some of the others have told me his stamina is legendary. Kami, I had better stop before I stain your seat."

"Yes, I think you better" replies Masami squirming in her own seat at a stop light.

Then they both break out laughing.

Going through some of the stores at the major malls in Tokyo, Naru and Masami look at dresses to please the men in their lives. Naru wants to please a man she hopes to have back in her life by looking at one that will definitely get Keitaro to notice her.

She has a gorgeous body and wants to finally flaunt it for him.

Masami, who is also helping her, shows her something that really catches her eye.

Naru takes the dress and tries it on in the dressing room. Swinging from side to side in front of a mirror Naru models the dress for herself. She absolutely loves how it looks on her and is sure she will definitely attract Keitaro's eye.

Next, at a certain high-end lingerie boutique, the two go to find something sexy.

Naru blushes when Masami shows her some things that will turn any man's head. Masami tells her that she has quite a number of things that lights a fire under her man to get his motor humming.

This makes the brunette smile as she imagines Keitaro taking her on a large bed and making her his woman. Naru takes some clues from her friend and buys a couple of very sheer nighties.

At a small bistro outside of the store area the two shoppers sit to enjoy a light lunch together.

"Did you find everything you wanted Naru?" Masami asks after the waiter takes their order.

"Oh yeah, before this I never gave much thought that there'd be a second chance to show Keitaro that I want to be with him. Kami Masami, after being bitch years ago, I didn't think that he'd be as nice to me like he was at the Hinata. I'm very thankful that Karma is on my side for once" Naru says smiling.

"I've never seen the bitch that you've described Naru" says Masami "you're the warmest, most giving person that I know. So please, for my sake at least, don't let me hear you ever describe yourself as a bitch again. Okay?"

"Okay, I promise Masami" says Naru smiling in gratitude at her friend.

They eat their lunch and then enjoy the rest of the afternoon together.

-Back at the Annex.-

Shinobu, ever the workaholic, has it decided for her by her beloved Sempai to take the afternoon off.

Usually the petit chef will be in her kitchen running the place with an iron fist and cool efficiency, but Keitaro chases her out of there ordering her to take the afternoon off. After passing her spatula to her sous-chef she left. But not before she hands down some final instructions to her staff.

From his lap she lays a scorching French kiss on her Sempai's lips in his office and then receives a promise the he'll be with her tonight.

She is really the boss around the Hinata and nothing gets done in this place without her knowledge. She is the only person on the resort's staff who does not answer to Kanako, that privilege goes to her beloved Sempai.

In her room Shinobu changes out of her chef's uniform and puts on a in a bikini she knows he likes before going outside into the Annex's quad. She sees Ema relaxing and sits next to her.

Mutsumi comes out in a bikini from her room after talking to Sara about how pale Shinobu was looking not too long ago. Sara said that she has seen the petit woman throwing up outside the backdoor of her kitchen.

Concerned and having clue as to what is happening to the petit chef, Mutsumi asks Shinobu to come with her for a few minutes. She shares with her friend what Sara had said to her about her vomiting.

Shinobu knows she can trust Mutsumi as she goes to her room with the 'family' nurse.

Inside Shinobu's room Mutsumi opens a box and hands something out of it to the petit chef.

"Are you sure Mutsumi-Sempai?" asks Shinobu incredulously.

"Just as a precaution Shinobu, we'll know how to proceed after we find out what the results are" answers Mutsumi smiling, trying to soothe Shinobu slight agitation.

So going into her bathroom Shinobu follows the instruction that Mutsumi gives her. _She had hopes for a positive development that might come from this__._

Ema is still relaxing in her chaise waiting for her friends to come back. She wants to know any news about what might be wrong with Shinobu.

A short time later she hears happy screaming and crying coming from Shinobu's room. Ema jumps up from her chair and runs to see Mutsumi and Shinobu hugging each other as the petit chef is crying tears of joy.

Seeing her standing there by the door they grab Ema into a group hug as Shinobu announces:

"I'm pregnant."

-End of Chapter.-

Some interesting developments we have here isn't it. And, we haven't even scratched the surface yet. I'm finding that all of these characters are very complex and have hidden facets along with some potentially dark secrets but hopefully it's nothing that our interesting little family can't handle together.

Let me know what you think.

Also tweaking characters is a lot of fun as I really want to thank Ken Akamatsu for making such a wonderful cast of fictional characters.


	5. Chapter 5

The Reconciliation  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

-Summary: First of all, this version of Keitaro Urashima has a spine. Never did Keitaro think that he could be so wrong in loving the one whom he thought fate had chosen for him. After a major heartbreak a special lady who has always been there helps him see the truth. And that is just the beginning of his love life. Plus, when kindness and a forgiving heart are extended, take it and begin to live again.

-Author's note: This story from here on will be re-written and contain a lot of new material. I want to take this story in another direction.

Also, the storylines will be more involved too since all of the main players are in place.

-Timeline- Begins summer 2008- This starts on the middle to the end of July and it's still too damn hot outside.

-Warning: very bad to severely raunchy language, non-hentai descriptions of adult situations, ecchi, possible violence, Yuri situations, and mayhem. Some very interesting things come to light.

-Chapter 5- Joy as you have never seen it before-

The news of Shinobu's impending pregnancy spreads virally around the Hinata. But, this news is hardly unexpected given how much she loves Keitaro. The petit chef almost has to be tied down due to the joyous news and is just flitting about the Annex with a huge smile plastered on her face.

She just about tackles Keitaro when he comes into the main residence after receiving the news.

"C'mon Shinobu-chan, let me up. I can't breathe" Keitaro gasps. He's choking and is finding it difficult to take a breath. His petit chef is hugging his neck so tight that she's just about strangling him.

"Oh sorry Sempai, it's just that I'm so happy right now" says Shinobu red-faced before releasing him. She doesn't want anything happening to the man that she worships and adores now that she may be carrying his baby.

"So am I, Shinobu-chan" he responds with a bewildered look still plastered on his face. Keitaro holds her very close to him as he comes to realize what this means.

Mutsumi and Ema stand here with them watching how he is reacting to her possibly happy news.

"Typical, he's happy and can't fathom it right now" says Mutsumi trying to suppress her giggles at his response to what is going on.

Ema is trying to take this in too, she also wants his baby and with this happening, well she may get what she wants.

"You're right Mutsumi-chan, I am having difficulty with this" responds Keitaro.

The thought of being pregnant by the man she loves causes Shinobu to smile very brightly, she then says "Sempai, since this is our child, I will step back and take it easy like you have always wanted me to."

"That and I'll want to take you to an OB/GYN, Shinobu" says Mutsumi breaking in.

The happy couple and Ema look over at the resident nurse.

"Good idea, Mutsumi-chan" says Keitaro in agreement.

Shinobu nods her head.

"I'll set up the appointment and go with you if you want, Shinobu-chan" says Mutsumi smiling.

"Okay" she answers before hugging Keitaro to herself again.

-The next step-

The anticipation is almost too much for her as she walks over to the exam table. She sees the ubiquitous stirrups that are used for pelvic exams and gulps a little. This causes Shinobu to blush a little because someone else besides the one that she loves will be looking into her most private area. But she figured that was part of a doctor's job and finally steps up and sits down.

Mutsumi is with her and the older woman's bright sunny smile has a calming effect on her.

"Ohaiyo, Maehara-san" the doctor says coming in with the nurse behind her. The nurse is pushing a small cart with some vials for drawing blood.

"Ohaiyo, Ishi-san" says Shinobu who is slightly nervous "onegai, call me Shinobu and take good care of me." She's glad to see that it is a female OB/GYN.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, Shinobu-san. We are just going to do a regular health exam, ask a few questions, take some blood and then we are going to do an ultra sound so we can see your baby together" said the doctor in a friendly manner which helped to settle her nerves.

Sitting here in the exam room, Shinobu's nerves are finally calming down as she undergoes an extensive battery of tests.

After having alcohol swabbed in the crook of her arm she doesn't flinch when the nurse draws blood from her. Shinobu is very surprised that it didn't hurt very much and that she didn't faint.

At last she lies down on the exam bed when the Doctor tells her she is going to conduct an ultra sound exam on her. The doctor smears some gel on her still flat belly before placing the echo location wand on it. The nurse, who was assisting the doctor here, turns the monitor so both the doctor and young mother can see the screen.

When the wand comes down to Shinobu's womb the doctor moves it around before telling her "looks like you're going to have a son, Shinobu-san. And from this vantage point it looks like he has everything where it's supposed to be, see it there."

Shinobu blushes when she sees her child's developing sex organs for the first time.

"Shinobu-san, with this exam and these pictures I'd say you're almost three months along" says the doctor smiling at her.

Then it hits her.

"I'm going to have a son. Sempai will be so happy" Shinobu says crying tears of joy.

"Sempai?" asks the Doctor quizzically.

"Oh sorry, that's what I have always called the Tou-san of my child. His name is Urashima Keitaro" answers Shinobu smiling broadly.

The Doctor nods because she knows how powerful the Urashima family is in this part of Japan, but in a good way though. She believes that this child will be well taken care of.

-Back at home-

When she gets home everyone, including Keitaro, wants to know the results of her visit to the OB/GYN.

Again, Shinobu almost bowls over the Tou-san of her child when she throws herself at him. She kisses the living daylights out of her Sempai and has to be gently pulled off of him by the other residents.

After the day's business is over, the residents and staff of the Hinata throw Shinobu an impromptu party to celebrate her good news.

"You know Shinobu-chan, we're just going to have to throw you a baby shower" says Kitsune with a wicked gleam in her eye. She is just about giving the petit chef her most lascivious Fox-eyed look.

This kind of scares Shinobu a little because of how the older woman's mind works sometimes, and her past reputation speaks volumes to her.

"We want to celebrate this event, not have a Roman orgy" responds Kanako.

Motoko and the others giggle at this bit of sarcasm.

She knows that her 'Onii-chan's' first lover wouldn't do any harm to the mother or child, but excess is a word associated with Kitsune and her actions sometimes.

"Oh come on you guys, I'm not that bad" says Kitsune sheepishly.

Everyone, including Haruka, nods.

After all is said and done here the older Urashima cousin offers to help Shinobu if she needs advice from someone who has had two children already.

"I'd like that, Haruka-Sempai" replies the petit chef.

-A quiet time ahead-

Even though it's getting a bit worn Shinobu is wearing her favorite nightwear this evening. It's the ubiquitous light-blue dress shirt that her beloved Sempai had given to her seven years previously. As long as a few threads still exist she'll keep it, though she may have to make something else out of the remnants.

She is sitting cross-legged on her queen-sized bed tapping away on her laptop and checking out the Japanese Food Network®/Cooking Channel® language website. Shinobu is always looking for new and interesting menu items for her restaurant.

While she is online, Shinobu finds herself smugly rubbing her flat stomach comforting the growing child that is in her womb. She is beyond ecstatic with the knowledge that she's going to have a son and that Keitaro is the boy's father.

Mutsumi makes sure that she is going to eat properly, takes her pre-natal vitamin supplements and goes on her regular OB/GYN visits when scheduled. Since she's also the Hinata nurse, Mutsumi sees to it that that the young mother-to-be doesn't overtax herself during her pregnancy.

Speaking of which, Shinobu is as bad as Kaolla is most of the time. This woman is known to be a workaholic in her own kitchen and goes as long as sixteen or more hours at a stretch before finally calling it quits. She sometimes collapses on her bed without even undressing, staying there until she starts her routine all over early the next morning.

Her workaholic ways are going to stop right now if Keitaro has anything to say about it, and he does put his foot down with her. Keitaro is always getting after Shinobu for pulling those kinds of long hours and he has had to personally escort Shinobu out of her own kitchen many times with her whining about it. She knows he's right in doing this, but she believes that she has to do it because she wants to please the man she loves.

_And believe me, he is way beyond being pleased with her._

Shinobu is happy now, at least that she is now able to keep her dinner down without the nausea that has been plaguing her lately. Haruka says it will get better until her belly starts to protrude out as the baby grows.

Kitsune, Mutsumi and Sara are going to take her shopping for maternity clothes and lingerie for pregnant women. As an added bonus to her, Sara suggested this and it makes the petit chef day when she did. She wants to spend some time doing things with the busty American blonde.

Otohime Natsumi volunteers her services as a midwife when she receives an e-mail from her daughter.

This news is happily received by Shinobu who accepts Mutsumi's Kaa-san's offer.

So, our petit chef is now inwardly content and full of joy.

After attaching her laptop to the printer on her desk, she downloads and prints recipes that interest her. The paper is spat out into the tray which she pulls out and staples together. Then she tacks it to her cork board she keeps on the wall over her desk to take over to her kitchen's office in the morning.

Shinobu strips out of her favorite nightwear hanging it gently after caressing the worn material thinking about her Sempai. It makes her very thankful that she is having the first of his children. She grabs her towel and basket before heading out her back sliding-glass door to take a dip to the onsen.

She smiles at the memory of all the times Keitaro had taken her and made her his. Shinobu then giggles when Kitsune and Mutsumi got Sara drunk as the two took complete advantage of the younger woman. Sara is the only one of the Annex residents not to have taken a female lover yet. She is hoping to change that soon.

When Keitaro isn't available she has sex with the two older women, but she has a growing affection for the blonde American. Never had Shinobu seen anyone enjoy their first Yuri relationship as much the Sara did, but like she said, she didn't remember a damn thing about that evening.

Shinobu does though. That morning she liked waking up spooning and fondling the younger woman's huge tits.

So now in the spa Shinobu gets to enjoy peace and quiet for an evening, hopefully the first of many.

-Keitaro has an evening alone-

Karma, it seems, has a strange way at times to balance things out in one's life. For someone like Urashima Keitaro though karma has almost been too good to him lately. He just found out he is going to be a father for the first time, his businesses are going very well, he has many friends and he's in the process of getting Naru back into his life.

Sure, he no longer sees her as the 'promise girl' that he was obsessed with in the past but his life has been very rich these last seven years.

He'd still like to see Naru again though.

The visit she made to the Hinata last week surprised him completely and happily so. Naru has changed so much from her days as a high school student trying to get into Tokyo U. She is now even more beautiful than when she was back then.

Naru has even said to him that she no longer needs glasses or contacts to read or see with anymore. It seems that Tokyo University was looking for some volunteers in her second year to undergo an experimental laser eye treatment similar to Lasik®. The treatment was extremely successful and her eyesight is now better than the normal 20/20.

Besides the superficial changes he noticed how much she had grown as a woman. While Naru was at the Hinata for her visit: she interacted with everyone; didn't once lose her temper; and allowed Keitaro to touch her without flinching any. He also never heard her once tell him that he was a pervert as he held her close, or try at any time to take a poke at him. If anything, it seemed like she wanted him to touch her. After her visit, the residents all told Keitaro that they'd like to see Naru again and that she had changed so much.

Back by the old woods on the top of Hinata Hill is an ancient cabin that was built by his Urashima ancestors. It's a place so you can be away from the rest of the clan or just to take a lover.

Now though, this old cabin is used by Keitaro when he needs to get away from his hectic schedule and decompress. For this evening at least, he tells the women living with him that tonight is his and his alone.

The old place has been re-done with quite a few modern conveniences allowing for great comfort when one wants to come out here, there is: hot and cold running water is piped in; a small fridge built in; an American-style Franklin® wood stove for heat in the winter; a comfortable double wide bunk; internet access that Kaolla insisted on putting in; a slightly over-sized tub for two over in the corner by the wood pile for the stove; and the cupboards have quite a few cans of American-style beans and pasta in them. _Keitaro likes the cheap foreign food._

For the night's stay he just brings one of his small backpacks and a small plastic bag for his garbage.

Now settled for the evening, Keitaro is in a great mood with the news of becoming a father.

Kitsune, for one, isn't happy with his announcement and in no uncertain terms she let him know her displeasure. His ears were still ringing from her invective as she almost tore him a new one. Kitsune it seems was in a very romantic mood that evening and now he had just thrown cold water on her plans to have her way with him.

Many times he brought one of the women back here to spend a romantic evening with as the cabin lent itself to passionate interludes.

'Kitsune has been out here the most, no wonder why she's upset about me being alone tonight. Oh well' thinks Keitaro. It has been a while since Keitaro has slept alone. He doesn't mind it when one of the luscious Hinata Honey's shares a bed with him. It's just that he needs a little space once in a while. Sometimes Kitsune has trouble understanding this because she loves him so much. He misses her and the others, but a quiet night on his own is something that he that craves from time to time.

He believes that he'll probably grab the first woman who throws themselves at him and fuck the living daylights out of them when he gets back tomorrow. But for now, Keitaro will enjoy the natural settings that are just outside his cabin door.

Keitaro laughs to himself thinking about the looks that his Shinobu-chan gives him for his diet sometimes. Eating sausages and beans cooked simply in a frying pan isn't her idea of a healthy dinner. His petit lover always worries that he wasn't eating properly and now, with a baby on the way, she will be eyeing his diet even more closely. Shinobu has said this because she wants him around to enjoy his children for many years to come.

Kitsune, Mutsumi and Sara also get after him for the same thing, but for a different reason altogether.

Keitaro opens the front door to the cabin and as the food cooks he steps outside to get a breath of the fresh evening air and tries to relax. He is foregoing his usual evening workout in favor of just taking it easy, at least on this particular night.

When he believes dinner is ready steps back into his cabin to tend to his food and then sits on the edge of the bed to enjoy his rustic meal. He listens to the birds chirping, the cicadas buzzing and all of the other sounds coming from his Hill as he eats.

These sounds refresh him as it never takes too long for Keitaro to recharge his batteries when he is out here.

After dinner Keitaro starts up the cabin's tub and washes himself before throwing a bucket of warm water over his head. He allows this to wash his burdens away for a while. Turning the tubs spigot off, he sits and soaks attempting to empty his mind of everything.

Tomorrow morning, when he heads back to reality, it will still be there for him. But, his reality is far from unpleasant.

After his bath is finished he washes the few dishes that he used and leaves them to dry on the edge of the sink. He makes the bed up and puts out the fire in the wood stove, which is little more than a few glowing embers anyway.

Lying on top of the bunk Keitaro allows the peaceful sounds of the night air lull him into a relaxing sleep.

The next morning Keitaro gets up feeling refreshed and re-charged. He puts his few dirty clothes into his backpack before collecting the small bag of trash before locking the door to the cabin. After everything is secured, Keitaro hits the trail that leads back to his home.

The first person he sees is his cousin Haruka, she is outside on her deck with her two children.

Little Hana is asleep in her basinet and Keiichiro is being fed by his Kaa-san.

"Ohaiyo, Haruka-san" says Keitaro smiling.

"Ohaiyo Kei-kun, did you enjoy your night out?" asked Haruka smiling.

"Yeah, I did actually" answers Keitaro. He sees his little cousin smile at him.

"It's a good thing that Kaolla-chan and Ema-chan visited Sara-chan in her room last night or she'd have run out there after you half naked" Haruka says laughing.

This caused him to laugh too.

"Even though I enjoyed the peace and quiet last night, Sara-chan would have been welcome if she stopped by" says Keitaro thoughtfully.

"I'm glad to hear that, Kei-kun" Sara says coming to kiss his lips. She has on a light blue halter and a new pair of jeans.

Sara sits next to her Kaa-san and looks into the basinet to see her Imouto-chan sleeping peacefully. She smiles at her.

The shaded deck area in the back of the Annex was Keitaro's idea. He knows it keeps the whole area nice and pleasant.

"I'll see all of you later, I've got some things to tend to before checking in with Kana-chan at the office" Keitaro says. He holds up the small bag of garbage and turns slightly to emphasize his backpack.

He leans down to kiss Sara once more before disappearing into the huge Annex.

-Sara's evening, the previous night -

Sara saw her Kei-kun walk off to the woods in the direction of his cabin. She knows that when he goes out there this afternoon it because he wanted to be alone for a while.

But, not before some passionate kissing, a bit of groping and some fondling of her large boobs. This sends him off for his 'alone time' with a smile.

Besides the Hinata, the digs, Love Motels and the Annex Sara has been out to the cabin many times enjoying being alone with the man she loves and screaming her lungs out.

But for tonight though, she will try to leave him alone.

She puts on some scanty lingerie that she shows off to Keitaro before he left.

He sees what he will be missing, but goes anyway.

Slightly forlorn, Sara then plops on her bed to watch Satellite TV. She has all of the Japanese channels to choose from, as well channels from America and Britain.

Unlike some of her roomies, she can enjoy them without the need of captions or missing something in the translation. Her English, like her Japanese, is flawless so she can speak both without an accent carryover.

Knock! Knock! This brings the young woman out of her reverie.

"Come in, it's unlocked" says Sara looking over at the door.

"Do you want some company tonight?" asks Kaolla, who is her oldest crony, peaking in.

"Sure, come on in Kaolla-chan. Kei-kun's left for the cabin this evening, so I'm feeling kind of lonely right now" said Sara as Kaolla along with Ema walked in.

"I have Pocky™, Pucari Sweat™, Chocórooms™ and dried fruit" says Ema coming in behind her mad scientist girlfriend.

Both women are clad like Sara, scantily and leaving nothing to the imagination.

Ema has on a very sheer pink baby doll that is shot through with lace and held together across her enormous tits with a bright red ribbon. It is has spaghetti string straps and it is complimented by a barely there string panty also in pink and lace.

Kaolla is wearing what can be best described as a sheer yellow top with short fluted sleeves that drapes just below her perky pointed breasts along with a matching fluted see-through mini-skirt with no panties.

They sit on Sara's large bed, watch TV and munch on snacks. Sara turns on the Closed Captioning® so Ema can enjoy the programming with them. It is a quiet evening for this trio.

Throughout the evening, Sara has been entertaining thoughts of running out to be with Keitaro. She isn't like her two friends with her here or some of the other woman living in the Annex in the fact that she doesn't have a female partner to sleep with, at least not yet. So Kaolla and Ema refrain from fooling around until they are alone.

-Some events around Hinata Hill-

Ema puts into motion a plan she has been formulating to have a baby with Keitaro. With her work, on-line blogs, Kaolla, Keitaro and Kanako she has plenty to keep her busy as well as to scratch her itches so she is thinking about foregoing University. She no longer needs it with all the Yen she is making at the Hinata and is also willing to quit being a model if she gets pregnant.

She is also very happy when Shinobu finds out she has a positive pregnancy test. Ema, at first is jealous of the news about the petit chef, but Shinobu is too good of a friend to be petty about this. She will bide her own time until she can make the same announcement.

Even though there is a truce between Kitsune and Tsuruko, they are still vying with each other for the majority of Keitaro's attention. The pool, the onsen or even his bedroom are not safe places when it concerns the two horniest women in the Hinata. Keitaro and these two fiery women have nearly wrecked his large western-style bed when their sex gets too vicious.

This is especially true when the three of them are in bed together.

He has never experienced fucking two women who are on such opposite sides of the personality spectrum: Tsuruko can be forceful, openly blatant in her purpose and extremely volatile by getting jealous of the others in the extreme; Kitsune on the other hand can be manipulative, bitchy, sensuous, secretive, and a slut when she is alone or in multi-person tryst with Keitaro. She doesn't try to keep him all to herself.

With two such women on hand life was interesting and never boring.

Motoko and Kanako are as passionate with each other as always. The two have discovered nothing has changed between them even though Motoko is sleeping a lot more with her Keitaro-sama. Kanako also has him along with her Motoko-chan, Ema-chan as well as Kaolla now.

Kaolla doesn't mind sharing Ema with Kanako. She has found out to her delight that Kanako is a pleasure to have sex with also. She keeps very busy in her shop for long hours at a time which makes her happy. Some of the others pay her a visit and find that their 'mad scientist' is always hard at it.

Believe you me, some of these visitors know of ways to bring Kaolla back down to earth for a while. They utilize the spare bedroom in the back of her lab for trysts any time of day or night.

Mutsumi has set up her clinic in the empty office that Keitaro said she could have.

Kanako also plans to add Mutsumi's name to the staff's list on the Inn's website and literature. A 'welcome aboard' party is also scheduled for her by Kanako. The sunny Okinawan appreciated the gesture.

Kaolla sets her up with a company phone, gives her a log on password to get into the Inn's internet and says that she will set up the clinic's diagnostic equipment when it arrives.

Noriyasu has really changed the most of all the Annex residents. He has finally kicked the smoking habit after the umpteenth time and all of the false starts. Sara is happy with her Papa because she doesn't want to see him get sick. Haruka always made him go outside because she quit just before she gets pregnant with Keiichiro.

The tall lanky Tokyo U Kyojū puts on some weight because he has been underweight for about five years. So now that he has a stable home, Shinobu's cooking has helped him get healthier.

Keiichiro is now beginning to walk, and when he gets going he keeps his Kaa-san, Onee-chan and Ema busy. The boy is turning into a handful like his Tou-san used to be.

-In Kanako and Motoko's room-

Nothing can stop Kanako and Motoko from having a fiery time in bed this particular evening.

It has been a long and busy day with the couple needing to let off steam. They are in each other's arms having some good aggressive Sapphic sex.

Motoko whimpers when Kanako goes down on her and slowly causes the taller Samurai to do a very slow burn. With fingers in front and back, Motoko whines and mews as her lover does some merciless things to her to both of her openings. It is torture feeling the wonderful things that is happening to her pussy.

Motoko is almost ready to scream her release when her lover changes tack and concentrates on a different part of her 'Mound of Venus'.

Kanako has her lover's lower body so wrapped up that she can hardly move except to arch her back and curl her toes. She loves hearing her girlfriend call her name out as she continues using her tongue rimming the poor Samurai.

Motoko squirts very hard and screams very loud during her release. She needs this because it has been extremely busy and Keitaro isn't around.

After grinding themselves and cumming together the two women collapse in each other arms. The pair holds each other very close in their mutual afterglow.

After such good sex Motoko does not like being the bearer of bad news, but she gets up on one elbow and says "I cannot go on the holiday that you have been planning for us, Kana-chan."

"Why not, Mo-chan?" asks Kanako looking up at her girlfriend. She has a disappointed look on her face

"Work, classes in the dojo and no time to do anything right now" answers Motoko who feels the same. Then a 'light bulb' goes off in her head and she adds "take Ema-chan with you, Kana-chan. You like her so you will not be lonely."

Kanako hears this come out of her girlfriend's mouth and has a hard time at first believing she is saying this. Ema has just about stolen her affection away from the woman in bed with her right now and wants to ask Motoko why she is choosing her.

"I see by the look you are giving me that I may have taken leave of my senses. Well maybe have, Kana-chan but your happiness means everything to me and if wanting you to take another very beautiful woman on holiday makes you happy. I'm happy" says Motoko before Kanako can interject anything.

"Oh Mo-chan" says Kanako looking up into the eyes of her lover. She reaches up and pulls her lover down to give a big hug. Kanako begins to cry.

"I love you Kana-chan, and no matter what, there is always a place for you in my bed" Motoko responds before putting her lips softly on Kanako's.

This cements it for Kanako, she may like having sex with the busty lighter-haired beauty, but Motoko will always be first for her.

Then they have sex again.

-Naru's apartment on the other side of Tokyo-

Fixing a late night snack used to quite dangerous for everyone concerned, but Naru has learned how to cook quite well when she took some elective culinary courses at Tokyo U and at a local bistro after graduation. It paid off very well as she likes what she makes now in her own kitchen.

She hopes one day that she might be able to cook breakfast for Keitaro after waking from a night of passion with him. This is the reason why she has worked so hard to be good around a kitchen. Naru eats a lot less prepared food because she lives down the road from an open air farmer's market which she visits quite often.

After enjoying her culinary best she goes over to her couch to fire up her laptop and surf the web until bedtime. First thing she does is to check her e-mail. There she sees a new message from Keitaro, she opens and reads it:

_Hi Naru-chan,_

_This is just a little note to tell you that I am looking forward to our date this Saturday night. I have the address you sent me and I'll be picking you up around 7pm. I have reservations for two at Tonucci's Italian Restaurant at 8pm in downtown Tokyo. I hope you have your dancing shoes ready because we are going to the most exclusive club in the city afterwards. _(Author's note: fictional place)

_So see you then,_

_Keitaro_

This makes Naru very happy, he was taking her to the finest Italian restaurant in all of Tokyo.

She has her dress ready, and if she can get him back to her place, the lingerie her friend helped her pick out will get a good workout. Naru hopes that she will finally be able to consummate her relationship with Keitaro like she should have years ago. But this last part she knows is all 'water under the bridge' as the old western saying goes.

The last few nights she has been dreaming of him and how gentle he will be in taking the gift of her virginity. This dream has helped a lot with her waking up with some of the sunniest smiles in her life the past few mornings.

Her elderly neighbor has commented how wonderful she looks as Naru heads to the outdoor market. She feels so free and happy that she would burst if she was a balloon. Re-connecting with Keitaro and the others has set her on a path to getting back together with them. As much as she loves her apartment and her neighbors, she would love to be part of the Hinata crew again.

Later, after reading the e-mail again she puts in a folder in her laptop so she can keep it when she clears out her mailbox trash. She puts her other messages in there that she has been receiving from Keitaro and the others at the Annex. She even got an invitation from Kitsune to a baby shower she is throwing for Shinobu.

'My goodness' she thinks 'little Shinobu-chan is going to be a mother.'

She thought she could be her too if she would have behaved herself back then, but she refuses to look back and only wants to look forward to the future. So along with no tears and no regrets she is glad that she has kept her virginity intact for all these years. It is Naru's hope that Keitaro will accept this special gift when she offers it to him after their date next Saturday night.

This is a definite possibility by the reaction she received from him when visiting the Hinata. It was also what she felt poking her when he held her close that clued her to the fact that Keitaro could satisfy her beyond her wildest fantasies. So she was looking forward to her date and having him bed her afterwards.

Ring! Ring!

"Moshi, moshi" says Naru picking up and opening her cell phone.

"Nee-chan, I am so glad you are home. I've got a lot to tell you" says Mei. Her younger step-sister can be a 'motor mouth' when she is really excited.

"What's going on, Mei-chan? I haven't heard from you in almost a month" says Naru smiling. She knows that her 'Imouto-chan' can talk it seems like forever so she gets extra comfortable by settling back on the couch.

Mei fills her in on all of her doings like she always does. She is so detailed in her descriptions of things that Naru forgets why she is so hard to pin down sometimes. Naru hears about her job, friends, co-workers, bosses, neighbors and love life. It is almost mind-boggling how much of a motor-mouth she is.

Now this is where she and Mei differentiate from each other. Naru is very focused on what she does whereas Mei can multi-task with all kinds of distractions and still get her work done. Mei has always been a blur, even when she said she needed Naru's help in studying, Naru knows she just wanted her 'Onee-chan' attention.

The Narusegawa sisters, since meeting each other, have always been very close.

Then without skipping a beat Mei switches over to other topics that go into more detail about her dating life, to their parents and gossip. When Mei gets to talking is was just good to sit back and listen. And Naru likes doing this with her.

Then Mei says something that causes her to pause.

"Did you get an invitation to Maehara Shinobu-san's baby shower?" asks Mei without forethought.

"Yes, I did" answers Naru without hesitation. Her face drops a little.

"I'm going, are you Nee-chan?" Mei asks almost reluctantly.

"I am Mei-chan and before you ask, I know that Kei-kun is the father of her child" Naru says trying to maintain her composure.

"Does this bother you at all?" asks Mei with a concerned tone.

"At one time it would have but after not having lived there in years it doesn't any more. If anyone at the Hinata deserves to be the mother of his child, it's her, because Shinobu-chan always has stood by his side when I used to be a bitch. But, Karma has a way of coming back around, my dear Imouto-chan" answers Naru starting to smile again.

"Nee-chan?" asks Mei. She isn't totally unsure of the concept.

"Kei-kun is taking me out on a date this Saturday in Tokyo. We are going to dinner and then he is taking me out dancing. Plus, I even have some plans for afterwards" says Naru almost smugly surprising her 'Imouto-chan'.

"What! This is something new. How did this all happen, Nee-chan?" asks Mei excitedly. She actually sounds happy at the turn of events in her 'Nee-chan' life.

"Well, it started with a visit from my old friend Otohime Mutsumi-san. Then I became aware that I needed to seek Kei-kun's forgiveness and that of the others. But before I could do that Keitaro hugged me and told how much he missed me. He took me into his private office at the new Inn and we had a heart-to-heart. Kei-kun asked me out on a date and I said yes. I could even grow to love that man because he's still as sweet as I remember" said Naru.

"Wow Nee-chan, you really have come a long way. I'm so proud of you. But putting that aside, what are your plans for snagging him, huh?" asks a happy Mei with a slight leer and a giggle in her tone.

"I can't tell you that" answers Naru giggling herself into the phone.

"Meanie, you're no fun. But I know that you'll have a great time with him. Gambare, Nee-chan" says Mei sincerely "and Oyasumi nasai, send me a text message or an e-mail on how everything went in case you can't get me on my cell".

"Oyasumi nasai Mei-chan, I promise to let you know. Jā ne" says Naru smiling as she hears her sister hang up. Then she closes her cell phone and goes back to her on-line perusal.

-Tea Shoppe, some early morning-

It is pandemonium around the place that morning as Kitsune has to call up to Shinobu's kitchen for them to send down more pastries and doughnuts.

It isn't that she has to compete with the petit chef's place because of the different clientele as the two places complimented each other.

Kitsune gets the students, business people and some of the tourists who are their way through to another part of the country, the locals usually come in early morning or late in the afternoon after to rush slows down.

Shinobu on the other hand gets the resort guests, foreigners which are the bulk of the tourists and higher income people to enjoy the large dining facility up on the Hill. She also has banquet facilities that are always booked by local, Tokyo, Yokohama and Chibe corporations.

The Fox Lady likes being busy because the faster work flies by the faster she can be with her Kei-kun. She also thinks that she is going to need some alone time with him later because she has a huge itch that needs to be scratched before she explodes. The problem sometime of being in a harem is that you have to share the man you love and let the others have their turn.

Kitsune especially hates having her monthly because she turns on everyone including Keitaro. She has asked Mutsumi about what she should do so she doesn't turn into a bitch during this time. So Mutsumi makes an appointment for her to see a gynecologist friend she knows at Tokyo University Hospital because she knows personally how much she suffers during her period.

More pastries get delivered and as fast as they are put in the case they are gone, so Kitsune sends up for even more.

"Sheesh, if this keeps up Kanako will expect this everyday!" says a harried Kitsune trying to keep up. But, she loves hearing the sound of the cash register every time it is rung up and cash or credit card slips are put in the drawer.

"Makes the time go by faster though, Mitsune-san" says Mio. She is one of the Tea Shoppe's full-time employees.

"Yeah it does Mio-san, but I've always hated moving this fast" says Kitsune who hears her staff laugh at this sentiment. They all know that she is just being honest.

But she would love it if Kei-kun came down and took her upstairs for a while. Kitsune laughs knowing that with as loud as she screams in bed she would be too embarrassed ever to show her face in the Shoppe ever again. So when she takes a break she will try to scare up Keitaro for an afternoon romp in his room.

Meanwhile, Tsuruko is ringing the register. But that is not all. The taller Samurai was bored being alone up in the Annex and after morning practice got an eyeful of her Imouto-chan relationship with Kanako. She was going to say something to Motoko about it, but when Keitaro popped in to kiss her, Motoko, and Kanako she changed her mind. She will ask her about this at a more convenient time.

-End of Chapter-


	6. Chapter 6

'The Reconciliation'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Summary: First of all, this version of Keitaro Urashima has a spine. Never did Keitaro think that he could be so wrong in loving the one whom he thought fate had chosen for him. After a major heartbreak a special lady who has always been there helps him see the truth. And that is just the beginning of his love life. Plus, when kindness and a forgiving heart are extended, take it and begin to live again.

Timeline- Begins summer 2008- This starts on the middle to the end of July and it's still too damn hot outside.

Warning: very bad to severely raunchy language, non-hentai descriptions of adult situations, ecchi, possible violence, Yuri situations, and mayhem.

-Chapter 6- The Big Date and plenty of other fruit-

The crew sits in the main dining room of the Annex having a very early breakfast together. Shinobu likes to make sure her family is well fed before opening her restaurant for business. The NHK® news channel is on showing a report about a group of computer hackers being arrested for breaking into JSDF and US Military systems.

Kaolla has been on a very cruel streak against some of her former classmates who turned bad and used their skills to selfishly enrich themselves at the expense of others. She is especially angry because some of the programs, ephemera and algorithms are hers. So in being vindictive she sacrifices some of her discoveries to bust those who misused them. No one does this to her and gets away with it.

"I'm glad I've never pissed you off Kaolla-chan" says Kitsune.

"They played mean with my stuff and had to be taught a lesson" responds Kaolla watching the news report.

"I hope you don't turn on us like that" says Kanako before sipping her tea.

"Don't need to" says the Princess winking at her.

Kanako gulps at this because she picks on the double meaning. Kaolla has her own way of using double entendres and she knows it.

The news report goes to the scene of the crime.

She is laughing along with the others at how many people were busted by the police and are getting led away by them. It's is quite a big haul and the TV news camera is showing the faces of everyone involved. Kaolla knows quite a few of them.

The Molmolian Princess just smiles as she polishes off another banana.

-Meanwhile-

Naru is fidgeting around her apartment in anticipation of her big date with Keitaro later this evening. A hundred times she goes over everything she is going to do to entice him into her bed afterwards and it is driving her nuts. She wants him so badly that she does something she hasn't done in years: she masturbates.

Her dreams the night before were so vivid that she cried when she woke up. She had reached out to the side of her bed to feel him there and there was nothing. Then it hits Naru, she never wants to wake alone ever again.

To cheer herself up she re-read her e-mails from Keitaro before trying on her dress and modeling it in front of her bedroom mirror. The smile on her face lights up the room as she takes it off. She then pulls out the lingerie that she is going to use to tempt him into taking a special gift that she has been saving for him a long time. Naru turns slightly red at how revealing the lingerie she bought is. It shows all of her attributes in an alluring way which is what she wants anyway. It just surprises her some.

Naru just hopes that her nerves don't get to her tonight.

Overall though, she is happy with everything thus far.

Food tastes good to Shinobu again because her hormones are starting to settle down. She has a big meeting with her senior staff and lets them know that she is temporarily going to pass on more responsibility to them until after her baby is born.

She doesn't want to overdo it while she is pregnant. She will never forgive herself if anything happens to her child, so for now she's going to step back and rest.

But, she and Kanako will still make sure that the level of service that patrons have come to expect from the Hinata won't slip one iota while she is pregnant.

Shinobu is still merciless on those who don't do their jobs because her Keitaro-Sempai means the world to her. Nothing and I mean nothing sets her off more than anyone on her staff who makes Keitaro-Sempai frown due to bad service or mediocre food. And everyone knows this because Shinobu always says that everything has to always meet up to her Sempai's standards. The people on her staff who have been with her the longest take petit chef extremely seriously and with her carrying Keitaro's child she will be setting her standards even higher.

Shinobu also wants to have a talk with Sara to finally settle how she feels about the blonde American beauty.

Speaking of which, Sara is feeling a little less bitchy right now because she is at the end of her own cycle. Though she isn't mean or bitchy like when Kitsune or Tsuruko have theirs, it still doesn't take much to set her off at this very moment. Sara's temper sometimes gets the best of her and she gets a little whiny during these times.

Sara smiles the whole night and the couple wakes up feeling rejuvenated the next morning. Her spotting has stopped when she uses the toilet and Sara is very happy about this. So heading back to bed she smiles at what she has growing against her thigh. Sara slowly works her way down to relieve her lover of his 'morning wood'.

But this particular Saturday is going to be a different one in ways that the blonde beauty will never see coming.

-Annex, Noriyasu and Haruka's apartment-

The older couple decided to sleep in late today.

Ema has the kids with her this morning giving Haruka a much needed break.

Noriyasu holds his wife close enjoying a restful time together in bed after the two had some serious and very passionate sex the night before.

It is the first time that the two indulge themselves since she was six months pregnant with Hana. These two make up for a lot of lost time by fucking like rabbits. Neither doubt what the other wants because they bang the living shit out of each other.

She laughs out loud afterwards telling him she will get pregnant again if he's been going all the way without protection.

This statement from Haruka only drives him on to take her more than once because he'd love to have more children with her.

"Hey, we'll miss breakfast if we don't get up" says Noriyasu spooning with his wife and nibbling her ear as she giggles.

"I'll cook for us later, sweetie. I told Kanako to have our assistant instructors lead the Katas today, because I'm staying in bed with you" says Haruka. She then rolls over and puts her arms around her husband's neck.

"I'm glad I gave up being in the field and took that professorship. Shit, if I would've known how beautiful and sexy you are I'd have done this a long ago" says Noriyasu entering his wife again.

Haruka just moans.

-Keitaro's office, a meeting that doesn't go the right way-

A smiling Keitaro is having a small meeting with Shinobu, Kitsune and Kaolla. Everyone else is out of the Inn on business.

All Kitsune does is flirt with Keitaro by saying things with blatant 'double entendre's' which causes the meeting to descend into a filth-laden laugh fest.

"Kitsune-Sempai, I want to have a serious meeting, but since Kei-kun has a big date tonight I can see why you'd want him to do that" says a giggling Shinobu. She comments on something questionable that Kitsune has just said.

"Kitsune, that's impossible" says Kaolla commenting on something else that the Fox Lady has just said. Though she takes this under advisement in case one of the women she sleeps with wants a go.

You see what is going on here is that Kitsune is busting Keitaro rocks by saying some pretty nasty things right out without a care. She knows he is going to get ready for his date this evening very soon. She is slightly jealous though she has been encouraging him with this since seeing her old friend again.

The three women watch Keitaro who at first blanches, goes pale, turns red and then laughs out loud at some of the filthy things his oldest lover is saying about what to do with Naru.

Then she really gets disgusting and says a few more things that go beyond the bounds of bad taste. The Fox is feeling very horny at this moment and is very damp between her legs.

"Kitsune!" holler the three in unison. They laugh very hard because none of them can believe what Kitsune has coming out of her mouth.

They've never heard someone use the word fuck as a noun, verb, pronoun and adverb all in the same sentence. Plus she is talking about what to do with certain objects in certain orifices which make the others blanch and Keitaro cringe. She has brought her 'A' game today and Kitsune's tongue is merciless.

Kaolla falls off of her seat because she is rolling on the floor with tears falling from her eyes from laughing her ass off.

Shinobu is bright red because she's embarrassed at her friend's use of such absolutely filthy language.

Kitsune just has a 'shit-eating' grin on her face when she finishes with her suggestions. The Fox is becoming wetter by the minute as her own imagination is getting the best of her.

"You slut, you fucking slut" says Shinobu in a loud voice. She is now shaking her head while laughing hysterically.

"I'd wash your mouth out with soap but I don't even think the laundry service has that much detergent" says Keitaro for the umpteenth time.

He tries to say this with a straight face and fails miserably. This isn't the first time he's heard her talk like this. He knows that she can peel the paint off of walls when she rips into someone. Her use of epithets is quite extensive and is often deployed anytime, as her victims have found out in the past. Her mouth is more dangerous than an Aoyama Shinmeiryu strike or Tsuruko's Katana, so everyone at the Hinata avoids her when she was tearing someone a new asshole.

But, she only teases Keitaro because Kitsune could never hurt the man she loves.

All Shinobu does is nod her head in agreement as she is almost on the floor herself. She definitely would go over her laundry budget for the year if she tried to clean up her friend's mouth. She has even seen Kanako turn red when the Fox got going. Once, the Fox teased the 'dark' sister so bad that she couldn't look Kitsune in the eye for a month. So you learn very quickly to stay on her good side.

Kaolla is trying to get into her seat again but keeps on laughing on the floor. "My ribs hurt" she says almost screaming.

Kitsune makes a few more extremely nasty suggestions with a straight face. Sometimes Kitsune doesn't know when to stop when she is on a roll.

Now Keitaro is on the floor with Kaolla laughing his ass off with the Princess.

Shinobu screams in laughter grabbing the sides of her chair and is shaking herself from side-to-side.

"Stop it Kitsune-Sempai before I piss myself" screams Shinobu. Tears are coming down fast and furious from her eyes. She has never laughed this hard in her life and then has to step quickly into Keitaro's office bathroom. She just about slams the door behind her.

Kitsune gets a chuckle out of the petit chef racing in the bathroom squeezing her thighs together.

Nothing much else gets accomplished this morning because no one can remember why it was called in the first place and none of them care either. Between Kitsune's filthy mouth and the other three laughing really hard they all decided to call it a morning after Shinobu comes out from relieving her full bladder, she's peeing for two now.

"Damn it to hell Kit-chan, why do you do this to me all the time?" asks Keitaro getting back into his chair. He takes a minute to wipe his eyes.

"Because I love you and you take this job too fucking seriously Kei-kun. Sometimes you're stiffer than your dick" says Kitsune in a serious tone of voice. She is always concerned when it comes to how he is doing.

He knows she is right.

The three victims of Kitsune's disgusting tongue need a few minutes to compose themselves before they can go out in public again.

Shinobu is still laughing when she comes out of the bathroom.

Keitaro pulled out a box of tissues so he, Shinobu and Kaolla can wipe their eyes due to the raucous laughter Kitsune caused.

Kitsune sits here admiring the fact that she has thoroughly busted Keitaro's balls and loosened the other two up some.

Keitaro tells the Fox to stop with her suggestions before he pisses his pants. He has to step into his private bathroom to relieve his full bladder.

When he came back to the office Shinobu gives Keitaro a passionate kiss before she goes back to what is happening in the Hinata kitchen. The Saturday morning buffet specials are considered the best in all of central Japan.

Kaolla, after giving Keitaro a huge wet French-kiss, heads out to her lab to see how many of her old nemesis' she has wiped out. Guess if the morning TV news is any indicator Kaolla has done a formidable job in hurting some pretty bad people in the virus-creating field.

Kitsune almost rips her clothes off after the other two had left. She is turned on by some of the nasty things she has said to the others and is going to act on one of them. She then sexually assaults Keitaro behind his desk after coming around while undoing the front snap to her bra. Keitaro's eyes shoot wide open when Kitsune makes a grab for his zipper.

"Kitsune, come on damn it, slow down. Oh geezus" says Keitaro.

He is being mugged by a very horny woman that he loves very much. It's her turn to put the hammer down on him. She takes what he is saving up so he can have a good date tonight.

Kitsune has a loud screaming orgasm that if Keitaro's office wasn't sound-proof might have been heard down the Hill. Neither of them would've been able live this down if people hear her screwing him in his office.

When the Fox is in heat Keitaro doesn't stand a chance.

After a very messy finish, she gets a promise from Keitaro that they will go away for a romantic week for just the two of them later in the summer.

Kitsune gets off of a disheveled Keitaro who has a very stupid looking grin on his face from her ravishing him.

He straightens out his glasses and his clothing.

She put her clothes back on and gives him one last kiss before winking at him.

Kitsune leaves his office and goes down to her Tea Shoppe.

"Son of a bitch!" he says looking at the mess she made down the front of him. He isn't at all unhappy about what Kitsune has just done to him even though he also has Naru on his mind. Nothing makes him happier than seeing his Fox bouncing up-and-down like a 'rubber fuck-doll' in his lap like she just was.

The tension he was feeling about tonight has all but vanished, so maybe an impromptu fuck from her was a good thing.

But!

Keitaro sees that he now has to clean up the big mess that she has left behind. None of the others squirt as much or as hard like Kitsune does, so it was good thing that he always has a spare pair of pants hanging in the closet in his offices' private bathroom.

'Interesting morning so far….. Kami, where did she ever get a mouth like that?' thinks Keitaro laughing 'shit, I've got to take another shower again. Damn it!' And not because he has just had sex.

He believes today that he is really lucky for some odd reason and that karma is again on his side.

Having a bevy of smart, loyal and horny women surrounding him re-enforces this belief to him. Now if only his good Karma can continue with Naru tonight.

-Ema's room-

Ema is smiling as little Hana is feeding off of her breasts. The baby's older brother is still sound asleep on her bed so Ema leaves him be for a while more.

Little Keiichiro has a lot of energy like his father running around and gets into everything. The door to the onsen from his parents place was always locked as is Ema's so the toddler won't fall into the onsen or the pool. We don't need that.

She had received a very interesting e-mail from a fellow conspiracy theorist about a spirit haunting the top of Hinata Hill. They didn't think it was an Oni or other evil type of demon but the writer still wants to know if Ema has heard anything about this. Answering the query, she writes that Urashima Keitaro Oba-san's ashes are buried in the clan's shrine on the property after the sacred place was re-built. She also has said that his older cousin Haruka often goes back there to commune with her mother.

She giggles a little as Hana is really enjoying her milk this morning. She knows that her Onii-chan will also want some when he wakes up. Though the boy is now weaned, he still loves sucking on her huge tits.

Keiichiro is wide awake after his nap and is very hungry. She feeds the boy his cereal, but as was previously stated, he grabs for one of her breasts that is concealed by her usual halter. Laughing off the boy's rambunctious actions she picks him up sitting him in her lap and exposed the full breast from her top. Ema is going to end the practice of feeding the boy this way soon. She will ask his mother to explain it to him.

Plus, she wants to concentrate on other things, like maybe getting pregnant and her modeling career until then for now.

Speaking of the latter, she just received a text from her photographer about a shoot and it will be on the following Saturday. She sees that Kaolla has been CC'd and so she knows that her 'mad scientist' girlfriend will be going along. Soon though, later today it seems, she needed to get some things done in Kanako's office if she wants to get the time off to attend the shoot. It is a bikini shoot and she is looking forward to this one. She had promised Keitaro and Kanako a few special photos that she is going to have the female photographer shoot for her after the main shoot is complete.

Plus she also wants to go clothes shopping with Kaolla and Sara before the next semester starts at Tokyo University in September.

-With Keitaro- late afternoon-

Keitaro reads the latest e-mail from Naru. She says that she really looking forward to this evening.

He replies telling her that he is hoping for a very special evening with her also.

After shutting down his laptop he hops into his shower to clean-up again after his little escapade with Kitsune.

While he is washing his hair he thinks of the brunette beauty. To him, not only does she look more beautiful than he had remembered her but she has changed so much as a person too. He likes the fact that she is a lot calmer than she was when she was seventeen. Naru has finally found her center as it seems that she is channeling all of her energy in a positive manner and is now accessible to him.

To Keitaro, the teen beauty he had known back then is now an adult goddess.

After drying off, Keitaro hunts through his closet looking for the right suit to wear tonight. His women have made sure that he has the proper attire for all occasions when they have gone out with him.

He finds a well-tailored, very expensive Armani™ suit that will just blow Naru's mind when he arrives at her place. This was a suit that Kitsune picked out for him before they had gone on a date themselves a while back. That was a night in of itself to remember as Kitsune looked exquisite then also. Smiling at the memory he pulls it out of the closet.

_A lot of his contemporaries are jealous of him because he dates some of the most gorgeous women in the country._

With Keitaro dressed and putting on his slippers he grabs his ¥1200, 0000 pair of Italian-made shoes and heads over to the Inn. (Author's note: there is an extra zero in the Japanese numbering system, so they actually cost ¥120,000)

Shinobu sees Keitaro come into the back door of the Kitchen and she just smiles at the Tou-san of her child. He looks so handsome standing here in his suit that Shinobu just has to hug and kiss him. She lets him know that he looks positively hot dressed up like he is and wishes she was his date for this evening.

He makes a promise to take her out soon. The petit chef knows that Keitaro always keeps his promises.

Other comments are given by the Inn's staff when he steps into the Hinata's main room. The younger staff ladies gave Keitaro the 'thumbs up'.

Kanako steps out from behind the front desk to give her 'Onii-chan' the once over. His 'Imouto-chan' straightens out his tie and whispers good luck before kissing his cheek.

Keitaro nods as he put his slippers in his office and slips his shoes on.

He goes down the main elevator and into the back of the Tea Shoppe to ask for Kitsune's opinion.

Kitsune takes one look at him when he steps into her office. Tsuruko has to hold her back from raping him again right there on the spot.

The older Aoyama also wants a piece of him right then because of how handsome he looks in his suit.

Kitsune cusses because she isn't strong enough to break out of her grip.

"Kitsune, slow down or I'll tie you down to your chair" says Tsuruko who is trying to keep from laughing at how silly her friend is being.

"Son-of-a-bitch, Let me go Tsuruko" hisses Kitsune struggling to get at her handsome lover.

Tsuruko lets her go after she is threatened with a dressing down.

The rest of Kitsune's staff also drools over how handsome Keitaro looks standing in their boss' office. Some of the customers were being ignored until Kitsune comes to her senses and gets everyone back to work.

Passing by her lover she pinches his ass. This is a foretaste of the treatment she will be giving him later, if he comes home tonight.

"You'd better disappear, suga'" drawls Kitsune with her Kansai accent in a lustful whisper "or I'll give you a repeat performance of what I did to you earlier in your office and trash that expensive suit."

If he doesn't disappear soon she will probably forego thinking about where she is at this time and rape him like she did earlier.

Keitaro gets out of Kitsune's place quickly before she can carry out her promise and has to calm down a minute because he is really hard. On the way out he was groped by his two women and some of the other female wait staff as well.

A few of them want to bed Keitaro too. He has already bagged a few of them on different occasions. _If Kitsune found out about that she would have fired them on the spot._

Straightening his suit and tie outside the Tea Shoppe, he rubs his slightly sore ass Keitaro so he can look more presentable for Naru.

Keitaro has learned how to spend money now because he had quite a few women with very expensive tastes. Though he personally likes to use public transportation a lot, Keitaro owns a few very expensive foreign cars that show others that he is successful and is also from a high born family.

Here, in a specially made garage, he has two custom-made British high performance cars: a Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow and a Jaguar XKJ. He has also thought about using the BMW tonight, but he wants something really special this evening to impress his brunette date.

Kitsune and some of others have told him that they like being driven around in one of his fancy cars.

Kitsune says that the Silver Shadow is a great car to make love in. The couple has done it in the back seat on quite a few occasions.

Making up his mind, he hops in the Jaguar and heads off to Naru's.

-With Naru, late afternoon-

Never has Naru been so nervous in all of her life, she's almost becoming a wreck at the time draws near.

Naru thinks that teaching at a prestigious academy would have made her nervous when she started there, but right now she is shaking like a leaf.

She is going out with a man who has forgiven her for being such a bitch to him when she lived at his home years ago. She, without a doubt, doesn't want to do anything to ruin her second chance with him.

Her prayer is that they will have a good time and that he will want her again.

In preparing Naru takes a long hot shower to calm down and then sits in her nice big tub to reinforce the soothing of her nerves. While Naru is in the chest deep water she goes over everything on her list to win his heart: one, her dress is laid out and it was wrinkle free; two, her new lingerie is on hanging by itself in the closet. She made sure that it was easy to get to if things progress that far later on; three, she has already taken her birth control pill for that day and she is glad to be in the middle of her cycle so there will be no 'accidents' right now; four, she had her stockings, thong panties and stilettos ready and last of all, she has fresh sheets on her bed for after the date. She wants to give Keitaro her special gift that she has been saving to give him for a long time.

Naru steps out of the tub and dries her beautiful body off with a large soft towel. She stands naked in front of her mirror liking the reflection and smiles.

She sits on her queen-size bed thinking a little of how she feels about her life now. It helps that her Karma is now heading in a very positive direction.

Naru feels a lot more centered after she had meditated in the tub. She is calm now while brushing her long hair into a lustrous shine and acknowledges the truth that soon she will be with the man she loves.

Another look in her mirror and turning side-to-side Naru sees to it that she looks absolutely flawless. This is what she is looking for, for nothing less than this will do in her mind. Then Naru put on some new perfume that her friend Masami recommended after making sure that her make-up is perfect. A little powder completes her toilette as she starts to dress.

She specifically chose the thong because it will make her gorgeous ass look even hotter.

The dress goes on and lies perfectly on her flawless body. And with the stockings she puts on it brings her up to goddess status.

Naru is on top of the world taking another look in her mirror.

She smiles at how good she looks when she is finished and her confidence is at an all time high. One last look in her closet at the sheer lingerie only increased that smiles radiance.

The other thing that she is coming to grips with at this moment is the issue of allowing Keitaro to touch her intimately. How will she handle it if he pet's her by either fondling her breasts or if he put his hands on her ass? These thoughts are immediately set aside because she wants his touch. If he wants to cop a feel, 'oh well' she smiles….. All of her body is now going to be his and she is glad once again that she has kept her virginity intact for him.

Naru may not have acknowledged him very much back then because of her stupidity, but now Keitaro is going to get all of her.

Naru checks out how the material of her dress lies across the front of her. She is a very healthy 'C' cup and her nipples point straight ahead which to any healthy male will look just perfect. She wants Keitaro to notice them. She also has been very dedicated in keeping her slender waist by eating properly and exercising regularly with yoga. Now, with the possibility of learning kendo and swordsmanship along with taking classes in the Urashima Arts, she is hoping to stay in perfect shape.

Knock! Knock!

'Oh my Kami, he's here' thinks Naru who is trying not to rush to the door. She takes a second to catch her breath before looking through the peep hole. 'It's him' she continues looking out through the hole.

Slowly she opens the door.

"Hi Naru-chan. Wow, you look absolutely stunning!" says Keitaro looking at the goddess in the doorway. He is stunned by the dress that shows nearly every curve on her flawless body. He thinks that he has just died and gone to heaven.

Naru too is amazed by the very expensive Italian suit Keitaro is wearing. And when she spots the Jaguar that is parked out front of her condo, Naru almost starts to drool. She hopes that she won't get too wet until the proper time.

"I'm sorry Kei-kun, come in. You look so handsome in your suit that I couldn't think for a moment" says Naru who sees that he was going all out for her too. She giggles for a second as he stepped into her place.

They exchange a quick kiss on the lips before she just about runs to get her shoes. 'By all of the gods, I need to calm down' think Naru whose excitement level has just increased when she sees how Keitaro looks for their date.

Now, at this point, she wants him even more.

"You've got a great looking home Naru-chan. I see you like to collect mementos of where you've been. It reminds me of when I was a teen and I used to collect machine picture booth stickers. That was a long time ago" says Keitaro looking at Naru's bric-a-brac shelves while she put on her heels. He doesn't take his off shoes because she is all finished dressing and they are heading right out.

"Kei-kun, those little trinkets all have some good memories of my travels around the central island" says Naru looking at him. She is smiling very brightly because he is being sweet to her. It makes her feel really good about herself and she knows that things will be alright between them.

Naru did not know what to expect before he comes into her house, but now her all of her fears have been allayed.

"Naru-chan, maybe we could go on a trip together after we get to know each other again" says Keitaro off the cuff.

He is looking at her causing her heart to leap.

"I'd love that, Kei-kun. Shall we go?" asks Naru grabbing her little purse and stepping over to where he is. 'Oh Kami, he's so handsome' Naru thinks looking at her date with awe.

Seeing Naru stand there in such a daring dress with the black stockings and stiletto's gives Keitaro's own heart a start. Naru is just sizzling standing here dressed like she is.

Stepping out to her front stoop, Naru locks her front door after turning on her outside light. Keitaro waits for her, then comes down the steps to join him and takes his offered arm. They head towards his car. Naru is sashaying down her sidewalk, feeling hot and very sexy as her confidence soars because he likes what she is wearing.

Keitaro opens the car door for Naru and takes her hand to help her into the front left seat. She makes sure to bend her legs in such a way so he will notice them.

No need for to worry about this, Keitaro immediately notices how gorgeous they are and how perfect she looks sitting there as he gets in the driver's seat on her right.

He smiles at her as he starts the car up.

Naru's own smile is now just lustful.

-Back at the Hinata, something Sara never sees coming-

The same late afternoon Sara is wearing a silk pajamas watching TV in the Annex common room. She is feeling rather lonely even though she slept with Keitaro the evening before. So she decides after a while to get dressed before going over to the Dojo to work out. It is to keep her mind off of how she feels right now.

The blonde bombshell spent her day moping around the Hinata. She had seen a disheveled Kitsune leave Keitaro's office after who knows what went on in there. The Fox winked at her smiling with a satisfied leer trying to straighten out her short denim skirt. Sara was slightly stunned when she saw a trickle go down the inside of Kitsune's thigh.

'She's such a slut' Sara thinks starting to giggle.

She is in awe of the older woman's aggressive behavior towards their shared lover.

Sara knows that even though her sexual prowess with Keitaro is excellent she can never hope to match what Kitsune puts out in bed.

Her Papa and Kaa-san spent a good part of the early day being intimate with each other, so she has been staying away allowing them to have their privacy.

Ema has her siblings so she will be busy with them until her parents decide that they have sated each other for a while.

Kaolla is also busy in her workshop still checking her facts and figures from her ravaging either her or Keitaro's detractors. So that just leaves Sara to her own devices for a while, so…..

Sara at last goes and works out in the Dojo, which is pretty empty on the modern side right at the moment.

The Hinata's assistant Martial Arts instructors have been leading both the Inn patrons as well as some of the town residents in learning self-defense.

Sara has already been thoroughly trained by Keitaro, Kanako and Haruka so she will work out with the elliptical machines for a while.

In her workout togs she attracts more than a few eyes because of her western looks, blonde hair and huge breasts heading into the Dojo, but she isn't paying attention to this. She just starts to concentrate on pushing herself to the limit of her endurance. It is because she is feeling really horny.

But since Keitaro is out on a date she pours all of herself into what she is doing.

The place empties out at the top of the hour as everyone heads to their respective locker rooms. Sara just keeps going as she is trying to work off the anxiety of wanting to have sex out of her system.

While she is on a stationary bike Sara rubs her swollen cameltoe along the front edge of the saddle. She moans some as her panties and shorts soak through, so she stops and hops off of the bike.

"Son-of-a-bitch" she screams. Sara is feeling really frustrated right now.

Shinobu has finished leaving instructions for her staff. Keitaro is not letting her do the long hours while she is pregnant so the petit chef looks for something else to occupy her late afternoons and evenings.

The OB/GYN instructed Shinobu to do some moderate exercise to keep her body in good health, but not to overdo it. She will do anything to make sure that when she gives birth to her son, he will be healthy. But for now a light workout in the Dojo, and then some time in the pool at the Annex sounds very good to her.

Shinobu changes out of her chef's uniform into a sports bra and shorts outfit. Smiling that she is just beginning to show her 'baby bump' the petit woman sways back and forth in front of her full length mirror. She sits on the edge of her bed to put on some white ankle socks and some expensive athletic shoes before heading out.

Each of the Hinata employees and Annex residents has an access card allowing them into the Dojo day or night. Kaolla set this system up to prevent outsiders from entering because the majority of users are female. Keitaro wants nothing to happen to any of his women if they were alone working out.

If outsiders make it past the Molmolian's other defenses they will be too torn apart to even assault anyone. The 'mad scientist' can be a bit sadistic in punishing intruders. Enough of that for now….

Shinobu runs her card across the reader and opens the door. She sees some of the patrons and staff leave after they shower and get dressed. The guests say hello and give her many compliments about her cooking.

She smiles as the place empties fast. Normally, she does her best when working out alone. _Today will not be the case though._

Thinking that she is alone now, Shinobu puts on some fingerless bike gloves that are hanging loose in the waistband of her shorts. She wears these when she punches and kicks at the large bag hanging over by the speed bag that hangs from the ceiling in the far corner. She always likes to start here before going on to the machines or doing Katas with her Sempais.

Sara, at the same moment, decides to step over to the big bag not hearing the other woman come in. She needs to kick the shit out of something before her frustration gets the best of her. She hated being a bitch so right now she is glad that she is alone. Or, so she thinks….

"Sara-chan, what's up? You look angry right now" asks Shinobu who is concerned for her.

The American steps over next to her without looking. She is totally concentrating on the large bag in front of her.

"Not angry, just frustrated" answers Sara finally after landing a solid side-kick to the big bag "I wish Kei-kun was here right now".

She then does another two side kicks in succession followed by a roundhouse kick.

Shinobu gets a nice view of the blonde's flexibility, balance and speed. The shorter woman smiles because she also sees how perfect Sarah's body is when she moves. The sweat coming off the taller beauty is very enticing to Shinobu, so much so that she cannot ignore her feelings anymore. So without any warning….

"Hey, what was that for?" asks Sara shocked after Shinobu releases the kiss. She knows that the petit chef likes her, but this isn't what was expected from her.

"I'm sorry Sara-chan. I just saw you standing there kicking the bag so I acted. You're a very beautiful woman and when you move like you do I get all flustered. I have to confess that I've always liked you" said Shinobu. She takes the younger woman's hand and places it on her chest "Actually, I'm in love you. I have been for quite a while but I've never said anything because I know you don't like girls this way. But, I couldn't wait any longer to tell you how I felt."

"I love Kei-kun you know. I've never loved anyone else like I do him" says Sara. She isn't at all put off by Shinobu's approach just very surprised by her friend's declaration of love for her, that's all.

"Sara-chan, I love Kei-kun too with all my heart. If I didn't there's no way in hell I'd be pregnant with his son" Shinobu responds trying to allay Sara's trepidations.

Shinobu steps a bit closer to the blonde beauty hoping she won't be rejected.

"You mean to tell me you that you want a relationship similar to what Kanako and Motoko or Kaolla and Ema have?" asks Sara. She cuts right to the chase seeing that Shinobu is serious about pursuing her.

"Yes" answers Shinobu before kissing Sara on the lips again.

"Shit, Shinobu-Sempai before you kiss me again I have to ask one thing" Sara says with a serious look on her face. It's something she needs to get off of her chest.

"What is it, Sara-chan?" asked Shinobu, who was almost afraid to ask.

"It's something that's been bothering me a little and has me quite curious" says Sara as a preamble "did you take advantage of me when I got drunk the night Kei-kun took us all out dancing?"

"Yes" Shinobu replies without hesitation "actually we all did, Sara-chan. Keitaro fucked you, then Ema, Kitsune, Mutsumi and I all had a taste after he cummed in you. I wanted more so I scissored our bodies together and I fucked you too".

At first Sara didn't know what to do with Shinobu's honest confession. She could never be angry at her or feel betrayed because she had been taken advantage of in an inebriated state. She probably would've done the same thing just to taste Keitaro's spunk from any source.

And, it wasn't that she doesn't like Shinobu. Her friend here always makes her favorite meals when she isn't feeling well and sits with her talking about everything until late into the night many times. If there is another woman she would want as a lover, it would be Shinobu.

Keitaro can't be there for her every night and she hates sleeping alone. So….

Never did the blonde consciously think that she could enjoy kissing another woman, but as her tongue dances with Shinobu's her mind is changing very quickly. Sara gasps through the kiss when she feels a small pair of hands begin to fondle her huge rack. The kiss breaks with Shinobu smiling as Sara put her arms around her neck and bends down to kiss her again. Sara is really getting into it with Shinobu seeing that she's a great kisser too. Neither feels like working out any more as they make their way to the shower room hand-in-hand.

-Back to Keitaro and Naru-

Naru has never been as spoiled by anyone as Keitaro is spoiling her this evening.

Everything: from getting the best table in the restaurant; to Keitaro being known and fawned over by the owner, manager, maître d' and wait staff; and then, eating some of the best Italian food outside of its native country makes her feel like she is being treated like royalty.

She dares not believe that an evening like this could ever be possible after the mess years ago but, with the way her Karma has been going lately it's like the events back then didn't happen.

Before ordering wine or dessert, Keitaro wants to know how she likes everything so far.

"Kei-kun, after all I've told you about my life and understanding that Karma has brought us full circle, I just wish that I could have back the time we might have had together" says Naru introspectively, then adds "but, I don't regret the time that we were apart either. I grew up and I have a rich full life with many friends now".

"Naru-chan, I'm glad to hear that" says Keitaro taking a sip from his wine glass.

When Naru hears Keitaro talk like this it makes her happy. She has a small tear in her eye because she is ecstatic that he has shown up back up in his life. Yes, she does love him, but how far will this love of hers go? Only time will tell.

"Naru-chan, I wish to propose a toast" says Keitaro holding up his wine glass. Naru holds hers up too "Kempai, here's to our new relationship and hopefully we will have many good times ahead."

"Kempai Kei-kun, I truly hope that I am worthy of you" answers Naru. She gently touches her wine glass together with his making a soft clinking noise. Then they down their vino together.

After dinner Keitaro and Naru go dancing.

The bouncers smile when they see Keitaro and the hostess seats them at a great table near the dance floor.

"This place, how'd we get in so fast, Kei-kun? Did you see how long that line was out there?" asks Naru. She is thoroughly impressed by how fast they are able to get in.

"I've helped these people on a number of occasions. Kaolla programmed their website, security and light show. Kanako was able to help them with financing and management co-ordination. And then Shinobu-chan and Kitsune-chan helped with their kitchen and bartending needs" answers Keitaro as his date looks wide-eyed at him.

"You've helped out the people here, Kei-kun?" asks Naru out of curiosity.

"Not only here, but all over Tokyo, Yokohama and in other cities too" responds Keitaro just before the music starts to thump through them. He takes Naru's hand and leads her to the floor.

They have a lot of fun together, but their evening out has to end sometime.

-Later-

Sitting in front of Naru's house the couple is kissing. She is hoping to get him to come in so she can give him a special gift, but…

"Na-chan, I've really had a wonderful time tonight" Keitaro says after releasing her lips.

"It doesn't have to end you know, Kei-kun. You can come in" says Naru. She is ready for him to finally take her.

"Not tonight Na-chan. I'm not saying that I won't ever come in. But I want to know you better first. This evening was so perfect that I don't want to ruin it because I can hardly contain myself right now" says Keitaro sadly.

"I understand Kei-kun, I was so caught up in getting to see you again that I might be getting a little ahead of myself. I still want you, but you are right, let us get to know each other better" says Naru reluctantly agreeing with him.

It is only their first date after not seeing each other in eight and a half years.

Though she is a bit disappointed Naru's new philosophy tells her that 'good things come to those who wait'.

"May I at least walk you to your door, Na-chan?" asks Keitaro before kissing her again.

"I'd love a kiss goodnight on my front step, Kei-kun" says a happy Naru.

Keitaro gets out of his side of the luxury car and opens the door for his beautiful date. They walk hand-in-hand to her front door stopping along the way for some extra kissing and petting. He just loves how this 'goddess' looks and feels in his arms. Though he doesn't want to he has to let her go, he knows that it is the right thing to do.

She does too.

"I want to see you again, Na-chan" says Keitaro as she fishes around in her purse for her front door key.

"You won't ever be able to get rid of me again, Urashima Keitaro-kun" says a smiling Naru holding up her key. She then turns into the man she has been with tonight putting her arms around his neck as her takes her slender waist. Their last kiss this evening is tender, passionate and filled with all of the love that two people can transfer to one another.

After the kiss it is goodnight.

Naru steps into her place alone, but she doesn't feel lonely. As she heads into her bedroom she smiles closing the closet before stripping off her dress and putting on her nightie. She has just had the most romantic night in her life and loved going out with a man who respects her.

'Kei-kun, you proved to me tonight that you are very special. I will keep my gift intact and ready for you when the timing is right' thinks Naru who just can't wipe the smile off of her face.

Naru will e-mail her sister and best friend in the morning. After a wonderful date and many memories, Naru goes to bed a happy woman.

-Later at the Annex-

Keitaro is smiling as he walks up the long tunnel to the elevator that goes up to his home and to his bed. It is very quiet, like the world is in stasis, because even the cicadas are not thrumming this evening.

Going up in the lift Keitaro is very happy about his time with Naru.

Pulling away from her house was difficult because he wanted her, but not without investing more time in getting to know her first.

The doors open into the common room and he steps out. Keitaro sees Kitsune lying on the couch sleeping in a whisper thin negligee. He quietly walks over to where his favorite lover is and his smile widens.

She fell asleep on the big couch waiting for him. He loves her for this.

"Kit-chan, I'm home sleepyhead" whispers Keitaro softly into her ear.

He sits on the edge of the couch where he softly kissed her forehead and brushes some loose strands of her ash-blonde hair out of her face.

"Oh hi, Kei-kun" says Kitsune. She sits up and wipes some of the sleep from her eyes, and then she adds "I thought you'd be staying with Naru tonight."

"No, we had fun but my home is here. I didn't want to spoil the evening by leaving the impression that I just wanted her for sex. You know me better than that, Kit-chan" says Keitaro pulling her into his arms.

"Want to go to bed sweetie?" asks Kitsune stretching a little as he still holds onto her.

"Sure" answers Keitaro.

Keitaro helps Kitsune off the couch. He liked how sexy she looks as they go to bed.

Down in Shinobu's room, the petit chef and the blonde American sleep in each other's arms after a night of passionate, if not awkward, sex. Even though neither have had any real experience in pleasing another woman they make up their shortcomings with tenderness and a willingness to learn each other's bodies. Sara won't be lonely anymore because if she can't be with the man that she loves, she can be with her new girlfriend.

-End of Chapter-


End file.
